Seven Seeds
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: The story of how a young goddess became the Queen of the Dead. The tale of Persephone's capture and life in Hades through her eyes. Experience her adventures. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm going to try something different again. I usually write Zelda fics and they are usually oneshots. But now i'm going completely different! A FULL LENGTH GREEK MYTHOLOGY STORY!! :D enjoy and please comment! No flaming please!**

He looked down at her now-sleeping form. Her chestnut hair fanned out beside her, spreading over the green silk pillows. He sighed, brushing his cool fingers over her cheek; he was alarmed to find that her skin was nearly as cool as his. He kissed her cheek and gently took her into his arms. Her could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest and feel the slow, but steady, rhythm of her heart. Giving her one final kiss, he placed her into the arms that awaited and said his final goodbye.

--

I was born a special child. My mother, Lady Demeter, had said it had been a while since the Olympians had seen a baby goddess. She named me Persephone; she told me that the gods loved me dearly. My father, Lord Zeus, would always come to play with me. He would hold me in his arms when we went to the Earth. Mother would plant seeds and father would create a rain storm to make the seeds grow. I always had someone to play with. Athena would make puzzles for me and give me tapestries. Aphrodite even took a liking to me and loved to cuddle me in her arms, praising my true beauty. When I was old enough, my mother taught me how to control my gift. We started out small growing small patches of flowers. Then I began to create whole fields of flowers and make the birds sing in joy, the weather would warm and the days would grow longer. The Olympians deeply loved me; the women took care of me and were happy to spend the day with me; the men followed my beauty and air of innocence that came with my youth. Men tried to woo me but mother usually wouldn't allow them. Father never told us though, of the god who approached him and asked for my hand. Father trusted him and gave the god his blessing.

Even Lord Zeus was fooled by this god however; he said that he had wooed me and that we loved each other. But I had only ever glimpsed him. That is until the fateful day. Father was busy so mother was taking me to Earth to practice my skills and so she could help the crops there. I was enjoying growing the flowers and decided to pick some for a few of the other goddesses. I remember the ground rumbling and quaking. I fell to my knees and dropped the flowers. A crack began to form in the ground and soon it was a gaping black vortex, staring back at me, drawing me in. I couldn't move. My body was frozen to the spot and my voice couldn't express the terror I felt. Then out of the gloom rose a chariot carved of black marble. Skeleton horses were stationed at the front and seemed ghostly and transparent in the sunlight. The driver quickly stepped out and reached me in two large steps. Wherever he stepped the ground froze with a sheet of black ice and the plants lost their color. His skin was pale and his cold touch reawakened my voice. I screamed as loudly as I could. A look of panic spread across his face. He quickly gathered me into his arms and hurried back into his chariot. Within a minute of his arrival we were leaving again. I screamed louder when I saw the ground heal itself above us; closing off my only exit and taking me away from the world of life I so cherished. He set me gently on the floor of his chariot and took hold of the reins.

"Who," I managed to whisper.

He turned his dark eyes to me. "Do you not recognize me?" His voice was low but held a menacing tone. I shrank back from it. "I am the king of darkness, I am Lord Hades."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Next Chapter! yay, i tried to make this one longer. . .sorry if its still kinda short, but i felt like that was a good place to end! Oh and sorry that the last one was so short! Please review and tell me what you think! You get to know what they look like in this chapter, and if there is anyone you'd like to see or what someone should look like or anything you would like me to add, please send me a message! I'd be happy to add things in!**

I cowered on the floor on the chariot. He led the horses down farther and farther into the darkness. When I peaked over the edge I could see nothing but black; above us there was no light and no ceiling. Finally we came to a stop on the ground. I stood up shakily and glanced at my surroundings and then at Lord Hades. He made a motion with his hand and skeletons dressed in clothes from all countries and all eras came hurrying over. One handed him the staff that he was always seen carrying. It was gold, a sharp contrast to all the black and grey, perched on the top was a small bird with its wings spread wide. Several took the reins from his hands and one came over and offered me his hand to help me down. I squeaked in fear and froze.

"Stop," growled Lord Hades. The skeleton did so immediately and hurried off. In a moment Hades was at the back offering his hand. I could only stare back at him with wide worried eyes. "Come on! Ug," he grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the chariot. Gripping my wrist gently but firmly he began to lead me through an endless maze of tunnels. He said nothing for a while then he realized that he was still holding my wrist and leading me like one would lead a tethered goat. He released me and mumbled, "You might want to stay close. It's easy to get lost if you're not familiar with the place. Many tunnels are laced with traps for the heroes who seek me. I don't want you to get hurt." He seemed uncomfortable after saying that and quickly added, "That is the Gods would be angry with me."

I paused briefly then gathered the hem of my pink chiton and hurried after him. We traveled for what felt like hours which gave me enough time to collect my thoughts and gather my courage. I knew he would be listening so I asked, quietly as my voice had not returned to its full strength, "Where are you taking me?"

He did not respond. For a moment I thought he did not hear me; I started to repeat my question when we stepped out of the tunnel and into a wide, open chamber. The walls were black like everywhere else in this realm. The floor was made of grey tiles separated by ruts of a deep red liquid.

"Its not blood," he mumbled after he caught me staring. "It's hard to explain but it's not blood."

I just nodded weakly.

"Do you see now why I have brought you here?" He asked suddenly.

I started to reply but my voice had deserted me again. I looked around and finally my eyes alighted upon his darkened throne. Carved from the blackest of marble it towered over everything. Then slowly my eyes came to rest on a smaller black throne to the right of it. All I could make out was that it was smaller, more feminine; then things started to blur around the edges and my knees went weak and gave way. Once again I felt the icy touch of Lord Hades' skin on mine.

"Please," I choked out. Then I my voice was lost in my sobs.

His face hardened and he beckoned again. Two young women stepped out from the numerous shadows and stepped in front of him. "Take her to her quarters then."

They curtsied and said in unison, "Yes Lord Hades." The slipped one of my arms over each of their shoulders and began to carry me out of the room. I glanced over my shoulder at Lord Hades and saw that he was pressing his forehead into the palm of his hand and looking at the thrones.

_I must have offended him,_ I thought. For some reason I felt terribly guilty. _Why do I feel like this? Should I not be worried that he kidnapped me and is imprisoning me here indefinitely?_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts and instead focused on the girls. They had black hair and pale skin. Their eyes were red but didn't hold the anger of their father. Other than being smaller and calmer, they looked almost identical to their father. Lord Hades also had black hair that he was growing long. His red eyes burned with a strange light, anger and resentment were present but something more was hidden beneath them. Over his chest he wore a red tunic with a red "H" embroidered over the breast. A black peplos peeked out on the shoulders and extended to nearly the floor. The girls wore traditional chiton made of deep red linen. One girl had her hair tied in a braid that fell to the middle of her back. The other let hers fall free, unlike her father's straight hair, however, hers fell in wavy lengths just past her shoulders. As they carried me down the many confusing halls I finally managed to find my voice.

"If . . . if you don't mind me asking, what are your names? I think I can stand now," I added.

The girls gently released me and set me back on my feet. I wobbled but could stand well enough. The girl with the braid down her back answered first.

"My name is Achlys. It means darkness, Father tried to name me after my mother but she refused to share any connection with him after he told her what he really was," her voice was deep but also quite and gentle, like silk.

The other girl spoke next, "My name is Calantha, meaning beautiful blossom." Her voice was higher, sweeter but still spoke with the sorrow of living with the dead. Both of their faces were carefully arranged into placid masks of indifference. They led me down one last corridor and then Calantha gestured to a small door, it was different somehow than the other doors but I couldn't figure out what it was just yet. It looked like the other doors in this hallway, all made of a red stone. Calantha stepped up to the door and grasped a curved gold handle. She pulled open the door and Achlys led me inside.

When I first laid eyes upon the room, I couldn't take in the true beauty of it. The walls were of a pale blue-grey there was a small fountain in the corner. A maple wood bed was positioned at the far wall and covered with sheets of green cloth. The lights were brighter here and there was a gold full length mirror beside a chest of the same maple wood. I tried to take in more but it was simply too much, and I was still so cold and lonely in this strange place.

"I will draw you a bath with the water from the River Styx; it will do you good, Goddess Persephone. Come Calantha," beckoned Achlys.

With the two of them out of the room I decided to take a look and see for myself how I looked. Standing in front of the full-length mirror I was shocked. _Is that really me?_ My usually bright tan skin had already begun to pale. My pink chiton made of a silky satin had been torn and stained. The sandals I had been wearing had been lost above ground and my light brown hair that usually framed my face and curled gently at the bottom, was twisted and tangled. The flower I had placed in my hair earlier that morning had begun to shrivel and dry out in the presence of Lord Hades.

Achlys reappeared and curtsied to me, "Your bath is ready, Lady Persephone."

I simply nodded and tore my eyes away from the solemn figure in the mirror. I was a bit nervous when I first entered the bath. I had never bathed in water from the River Styx and was unsure of the outcome; but the demigoddesses assured me all would be well. And so it was. The water was warm and they sprinkled rose petals over it so a sweet fragrance filled the air. They washed the dirt off my body and cleaned my hair. When I emerged from the bath I was fresh, clean and feeling much better. I even had a new chiton, one of red linen. The girls combed my hair and styled it into a braided bun at the back of my head. Around it they tied a ribbon of black silk.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Okay next chapter up and running! Ok thanks for sticking with me, i promise the chapters will get longer! I'm referencing more people here now, like Sisyphus. Uh yeah don't want to give anything away but I was getting very excited by the end of this chapter, sorry that i keep ending it on little cliffs. Do you find it annoying? Keep reviewing and thanks!! :)**

* * *

Once the girls had dressed me they told me I was to present myself to Lord Hades, but before I left them they gave me a scroll and told me to always keep it in my robes. It would allow me to navigate my way through Hades. It was enchanted and would lead me through the endless maze of corridors to anyplace I wanted to go. Then they pushed me out the door and I was off. I walked slowly to ensure that I would not get lost. I was still doubting the powers of the scroll when I emerged in the same throne room as earlier that day. Lord Hades was sitting on his throne and looking slightly irritated. I was about to announce myself to him when another voice interrupted.

"My liege, there is a man here to see you. The council could not reach a decision on him," the voice sounded like the rattling of bones. The owner of the voice concealed himself in the shadows but I could see the hem of a strange pair of pants and boots, unlike the things we had back home.

"Fine, bring him but quickly, I am expecting someone later." He waved his hand impatiently and within moments the strange man was back and leading another man. He was dressed in a simple white peplos that extended only mid-thigh. He wore no sandals or bracelets and his brown hair was shaggy and dirty. Though he was clearly and ordinary mortal he stood tall and confident before Lord Hades. His voice was clear and there was not a hint of fear in his demeanor. "So you finally return. This will the last time."

The man snickered, "Well we'll see about that. To think you call yourself the Lord of the Dead but I've managed to escape your presence so many times before," he shrugged.

"Silence!" Roared Lord Hades. I shrunk away from his voice and almost ran back to my room when I noticed that he was leveling his staff and pointing it directly towards the man. I feared the worst for this innocent mortal; I had no idea what he meant about escaping the presence of the powerful Lord of the Dead but I was sure he was innocent. I started to walk across the room and towards his throne.

"Sisyphus," began Hades.

I quickened my pace to a fast walk.

"You have tricked the very gods themselves,"

I began to jog.

"And for that you shall pay,"

I started running; my heart was pounding in my chest and the sound of my footsteps crashed around inside my ears.

"You shall fall victim to your own crimes, I sentence you, Sisyphus, to an eternity of,"

"STOP!" I flung myself at Lord Hades. I flew briefly through the air with my hands outstretched, the corner of the arm of throne jabbed into my stomach and my whole body jerked. My left hand connected with something cold, my right grabbed vainly at the fabric of his robes and I crumbled to my knees. I looked up with teary eyes; realizing what I had done. I scrambled to my feet and tried desperately to back away but he had fixed me with his steely gaze.

"SILENCE WENCH," he roared. He raised his arm and slapped me across the face. I flew backwards several feet and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "YOU SHALL NOT DISTURB ME AND YOU SHALL NOT BE A PART OF THIS." I pried my eyes open, everything was blurry and there was a distracting wheezing coming from somewhere nearby. What was this taste in my mouth, and what was covering my hands. I tried to stand but stepped on my chiton and fell to the ground again. My hair tumbled free from its bun and stuck to the beads of sweat on my face. Things were getting harder to see, I had to escape from here and soon. I climbed to my feet again and staggered from the room. I ran down the halls wishing for Lord Hermes' winged shoes. I would stumble or hit the wall and more of that strange substance would appear on the floor or on my chiton.

Finally I made it to my room. I searched frantically; I only had a few moments of sight left. My precious sight. Finally I noticed the fountain. If I could make a little rainbow with the mirror and the feeble light I could call my mother. After what felt like hours I caught just enough light for a tiny rainbow. I dug out a golden drachma from my old robes and feebly prayed to Iris. "Please, please Iris," I paused and coughed, more of the strange substance. "Demeter, Mount Olympus," I threw the coin and when I didn't hear the splash assumed that Iris had accepted my offering. My eyesight was gone and I could feel my grip on my consciousness fading. I hear my mother's voice, she was talking to father. "Mother," I breathed, "Father, save me." I could hear their frantic cries calling to me; they sounded so close, I could almost touch them. Almost. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Woot! Next chapter up! Ok this is coming along steadily and i'm pretty happy with it so far. The saga unfolds more! Like a flower blossoming under Persephone's hand. . . ok enough with the metaphors. Ok i'm reading this again and let's pretend that she isn't drinking something from Hades, its from Olympus. . .its nectar ok? so it doesn't count. . .shh! nothing uber exciting happens here but not every chapter can hav thrilling combat, right? Well enjoy anyway, and thanks for reviewing!**

I can remember brief moments of waking during my recovery. The first was one of the longest; someone was peering over me and then they began to lift me away from the fountain. I was propped up against something soft and I remember seeing the small, feminine form of one of his daughters fetching a pitcher from across the room. Later I can remember glimpsing Calantha standing over me and pressing a damp cloth to my right cheek. I know I was hastily dragged from my dream-like state by his icy touch. My eyes would not open and I felt strange, as if I was not myself; I recoiled from the touch and began moaning. "No . . . no please . . . no. Go!" I must have shouted it because the icy sensation vanished immediately and there was a sudden rustling of cloth. Finally I came around for the last time.

Calantha was sitting on the left side of my bed. She was talking but I could not see to whom. "Who are you talking to?" I said my voice surprisingly weak.

Surprise flashed across her face, "So you finally awaken. Do you plan to stay with us for long?"

"What are you," I coughed, my throat felt so dry and my body so weak.

"Here, drink this," said another voice, startling me. I turned my head and saw Achlys sitting on the other side of the bed.

After taking the drink she offered I asked, "When did you get here?"

She sighed, "I have been here for many hours with my sister. You did not notice," she said, sensing my next question, "because we had to bandage your eye and your cheek. When father hit you he was quite angry. He did it with so much force that you began to bleed and your eye swelled shut. It should be healed by now though," she added.

I nodded solemnly. "Did," I had to ask them. If I didn't then I would never know if I dreamed Lord Hades' visit. "Did Lord Hades visit me while I was asleep?"

Achlys and Calantha exchanged a silent conversation and avoided my questioning eyes. An awkward silence fell over us and seemed to linger for an eternity. Finally Calantha broke it, "Lady Persephone, do you know how long you were asleep for?"

The question took me by surprise, "I . . . I guess I don't know. Maybe a few hours?"

A small laugh escaped from Calantha's lips. I was surprised a daughter of Hades had such a sweet laugh. It was like a sweet summer breeze. I was beginning to wonder more about her personality and family when she cleared her throat and began speaking again. "Actually, Lady Persephone, you've been asleep for three days. We were really starting to get worried that you wouldn't wake up. And of course that sent Lord Hades into a bit of a panic, and," Suddenly Calantha ducked and a pillow flew across my line of sight. I turned to see Achlys giving her sister a glare that was the trademark of the daughters of the dead. Calantha began to gibber incoherently. A throw pillow to the head seemed to help her regain her composure as she said, "Uh, that is that he was worried about what Lord Zeus would do to him if he discovered that Lord Hades had killed his daughter."

I heard Achlys groan and in a minute she was at Calantha's side and dragging her out of the room by her wrist. "We'll return later to check on you again, Lady Persephone." They stopped at the doorway and curtsied, then proceeded to leave. I sighed, _One day I will have to get them to be more casual with me._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I looked around at my bedroom, taking in more of the details I missed the first time. The floor was made of enchanted tile. It was a forest green color and looked very soft. I hadn't walked on it with bare feet and wondered if it felt as nice as it looked. I gently pulled back the covers and gasped at my legs. They were covered with bruises of varying colors and sizes. They were all sensitive to my touch and there were about twenty of them between both of my legs. There were no cuts and the bruises looked like they would heal quickly so I draped my legs over the side of my bed. The sheets felt silky smooth under my bare legs. Pressing my feet against the floor it felt as if I was standing on the grassy knolls of my childhood. I realized that only Lord Hades could have planned this for me. I was eager to discover more of the little gifts he had lavished upon me. I rose eagerly from the bed but found myself wobbling dangerously. I collapsed onto the silky bed sheets and sighed. My legs were too weak to support me still. I still yearned to explore and tried several more times to stand, without success. I would be bedridden for at least a few days. I gathered the blankets in my hands and pulled them to my waist. I propped myself up with a few pillows and took a closer look around me. The sheets were light green and the blankets had small pink and purple flowers on them. _Lord Hades must have been planning to bring me here,_ I realized. _He wanted to make me happy so he made this room filled with flowers and signs of the upper world._ A slight blush rose to my cheeks as I realized how much he cared. My eyes wandered over to the nightstand to the right of the bed. It was made of the same maple wood and several books were stacked on top of it. _These must be gifts from Lord Apollo,_ I realized as I began to flip through them. I settled in then and decided to spend the rest of the day reading. But I guess I must have begun to dose in and out.

I awoke later, not knowing how long I'd been asleep for, but saw that the girls had come to visit me. The book I had been reading had been placed back onto the nightstand and a small folded yellow pile was at the end of my bed. I unfolded it and saw a beautiful nightgown. After reassuring myself that no one would be bursting in on me, I slipped out of my wrinkled chiton. The cold air rushed over my bare skin and made my hair stand on end. A small, pleasured sigh escaped my lips. I savored the feeling; it reminded me of home, when the wind would whip around me and make my skin tingle. When I realized I had closed my eyes I shook my head. _That was then, this is now. I can't spend my life living in fantasy. I have to face the facts._ And with that in mind I slipped into my nightgown. It was long; it went to just past my knees. It was a pale yellow and had small puffed sleeves. The neckline was perfect, cut low to allow breathing room but still high enough to prevent me from worrying about hiding myself.

I decided to do a little more reading before I went to bed. But when I opened the book, my eyes were so tired that all the words blurred into one giant blob. I sighed and curled up under the covers.

I don't know when he came, but I know it was early. My instincts told me that Lord Helios had only begun his trip across the sky and that the world was just starting to awaken. I was still asleep in my bed but I heard the sound of my door opening and figured it was one of the girls. I sat up in bed, the blankets tumbling off my body. "Achlys, Calantha, is that you? Oh—" My eyes were still blurred from sleep but even then I could recognize that the figure by my door was larger, more masculine than either of the girls. After a moment I came to my senses and shrieked at the top of my lungs.

**I don't know about you guys but when Persephone wakes up I just get this vision of, well have you ever seen an anime where the girl does something and the entire backround disappears except for her and sometimes a guy who likes her? And instead of a backround its all just swirly pastely colors? And there's glitter everywhere, and there's usually some sort of music in the backround? Well that's kinda what pops into my head in that last paragraph. Who's at her door? Is it Lord Hades or is someone there to KILL HER?! or is it Lord Hermes coming TO HER RESCUE! or it is just A DREAM?! Well you'll have to wait and see. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay the thrilling conclusion to last chapter's cliff hanger!! Yaay. Ok and i know that this will be another short chapter, SO i'm posting another one immediately after this! I promise that by the time you finish this chapter the next one will be up! Unless you're a really fast reader. . .in which case you'll have to wait a minute or 2. Well enjoy!**

I heard the sound of my door creaking open followed by the rustling of fabric. Though I was so comfortable in my slumber I forced my eyes open, "Achlys? Calantha? Is that you?" I mumbled. I pushed myself up onto my shoulders and looked, with bleary eyes, towards the door. Dim light spilled in my door from a light in the hall. Even in the dim light and my blurred eyesight, I could see that the figure was taller and more masculine than either of the daughters of Lord Hades. "Who," I mumbled as I began to rub the sleep from my eyes. I straightened and positioned myself so I was kneeling on the bed; the blanket fell from around my shoulders and settled around my waist. I blinked the world into focus; it was then that I saw it. The shocked face of Lord Hades and his frantic darting eyes. Confusion clouded by groggy mind and slowly I looked down. That was when I realized; I was wearing my nightgown! The blood rushed to my cheeks and a scream raced past my lips. In the same moment I pulled the covers up to cover myself and Lord Hades whirled around to face the door. I sat in my bed, panting and wrapping the blanket myself, hoping to cover every last inch. There was a strange sinking feeling inside of me that knew if either of my parents knew what had just happened that I would never be allowed to see Lord Hades again. Unless they were married, it was considered very improper and inappropriate for a man to see a woman in her nightly attire.

Without turning around Lord Hades cleared his throat. "I-look," he seemed to be struggling with his words. "Why don't I leave this with you?"

I was too embarrassed to make eye contact or even look at him. I kept my eyes glued to the blanket that was now covering my body; so I didn't notice when he left. It only took a moment for me to realize he wouldn't stay. My heart constricted, as if something sharp was poking it, my breath caught in my throat and tears well up in my eyes. I stretched my hand out towards him and whispered, "Wait." But it was too late. He had already gone, and left me alone; alone in a strange, dark place. Devoid of life or plants or the family I longed to see again. A sob escaped my throat as the tears began to swim down my cheeks. I covered my eyes, trying to stop the tears that flowed and the sobs that raked my body with such force it threatened to collapse. I stayed like that for hours; crying into my hands. My sobs grew louder and louder until they became an endless wail. I don't know how long I sat like that or how long I cried, but I remember waking up. Quiet sobs still raked my body but they had lost all their force. I gently crawled out of bed and started, shakily towards the mirror. I fell several times but finally could see myself. I didn't recognize the figure in the mirror. _Who is she?_ I thought. I felt my eyes widen in horror and so did the figure's eyes. My hands reached up to touch my face, as did the girl in the mirror. I could not force myself to break away from the mirror. It was as if some invisible force was drawing me in, drawing me closer, and forcing me to become the strange creature in the mirror. Finally when more tears welled in my eyes, I could no longer see the creature. The spell was broken but the damage was done. "What has happened to me?" I shrieked. I repeated the phrase over and over again as I cried. I could not get the image of that woman out of my head. Eventually I heard the sound of pounding footsteps and heard my door crash open. In its frame I could barely make out the shapes of two girls, dressed in black. They looked like angels coming to rescue me; I reached out towards them and they rushed to my side.

**Next chapter up now! i promise! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate it! Keep it up!**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay next chapter! I get too excited when i write these, i start acting out everything that's happening to my characteres :D**

**ok well here's the next chapter as promised and i hope to get another chapter up in about a week-ish? Thanks so much to everyone who added this story to their alert list or faved it or me! THANK YOU! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

I spent most of the morning with Achlys and Calantha. They had come bursting into my room and were afraid something horrible had happened. After they checked my body and made sure that I wasn't hurt in anyway, they set about comforting me. I ended up sitting with Calantha. She held me while I cried until I felt like I could control myself. Even after I stopped crying and broke our embrace she kept my hand in hers. Though they were curious to know what had upset me, they knew better than to ask. In an attempt to keep my mind busy Achlys asked, "You lived on Olympus with your family right? What was it like up there?"

It took me a moment to respond. How could I describe the whole of Olympus to someone who had never been there? "It's beautiful. When you're first traveling into it, it looks like you're climbing into a cloud. But then you climb up past the gates and the guardian statues, and you walk into the most wonderful place on earth. Each god and goddess has their own special place to be on Olympus but there is one place where everyone can be together; the throne room. The floors are silver and pillars encircle the entire room. A gentle mist swirls around the room, during the day. In the center of the room is a great multi-tiered fountain. It flows with the golden nectar of the gods. It is a beautiful place to behold but the best time to be there, is when Eos rises from her pink pillows. She gently awakens the creatures of the world and announces a new day, and with every new day begins the trip of Lord Helios across the sky. And what a sight it is when the golden light of dawn falls upon Olympus. Everything glitters and the world is bathed in a golden light. All is pure, all is well. No one can be angry and even temperamental Lord Ares is calmed." I sighed wistfully. I really missed my home and didn't feel like talking about it anymore so I decided to change the subject.

"What about you, Achlys? Where does your mother live?"

Achlys shifted uncomfortably. She kept her eyes downcast and seemed very occupied with her hands. She seemed reluctant to talk; however she began her story. "She lives in a small town in Italy. I don't know where, I'm not allowed to visit. I asked father about her one time. I was still young and he was in a good mood so he told me. He was visiting Earth for a while in his human form. He was wandering the streets but had lost his way because he hadn't been paying attention. He stopped in a small park to ask her for directions but was mesmerized by her paintings. He was not usually one for art but the way she painted, it struck a special chord in his heart. She offered to paint his portrait and they got to talking. They hit it off right away. After a little over a year they were deeply in love. He felt confident enough to tell her who he was. At first she didn't believe him; she demanded proof. One night when they were alone, he conjured a few of his skeleton soldiers. She was shocked. She completely freaked out and told him to never talk to her again, to never try to contact her. It broke his heart but he did. Nine months later I was born. She realized what I was and refused to take care of me. Ilithyia realized who I was almost immediately. She sent word to father and he came to claim me when mother abandoned me. I went back to visit her only once after that. She was in some sort of institution. Someone put her there because her encounter with my father, and with me, had disturbed her. She was very beautiful; lightly tanned skin, long black hair that flowed down to her waist. She had big green eyes that, I could tell, once brimmed with life and joy; now they were dull and filled with fear."

Achlys stood up suddenly and announced her departure.

"I better go after her, she may be my older sister but sometimes even she needs someone else to take care of her." Calantha gave my hand a final squeeze and promised to come visit me later and tell me her story. Once again I was alone in my room, but now it felt much less empty.

I looked in the mirror at my pale skin and dull hair; being underground may not have been pleasant but I knew I would be able to return. My world seemed a little brighter and Lord Hades seemed a little kinder. Suddenly I remembered that Lord Hades had been holding something when he had "visited" me earlier that morning. I looked around and my eyes finally settled on a hand carved wooden staff. It went was a little over waist height. It was made of a light wood and had a small bird carved on the top that served as a handle. I took it in my hands and it was smooth to the touch. I turned it around in my hands and saw that my name had also been carved into it. "How did he . . ." I started to ask but just shook my head and smiled. _He feels bad about what he did the other day and he's trying to make up for it. _A warm smile crossed my face and I pushed myself up. I set off hobbling down the halls, off to explore new areas of Hades.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay the next chapter is up! Ok this one is a little different, I felt like the last one was a good stopping point so we're going to switch gears for a little bit. This chapter is done from the view of Demeter, it goes all the way back to the very beginning! And goes up until, well i'll let you find out. :D Anyway, Thanks so much for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! And now since so many people have commented on Hades being mean (once again I DON'T THINK HE IS A MEAN GOD!! HE'S MISUNDERSTOOD!!) the entire next chapter will be from his point of view so you can understand why he does the things that he does. OK?? And happy holidays everyone! I don't know if its that time where you live, but here its the winter holiday season, SO HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

I can still remember that day. It replays in my mind, over and over, like a bad movie. Sometimes I imagine what could have happened to my dear daughter, but only despair can come from such terrible thoughts. Every day I wake with Eos, and I look to her father. I've given up on asking him, one look at his sullen face, his eyes, red and tired and know the answer; he has no news about her whereabouts. My daughter, Persephone, went missing a few weeks ago.

I had just told Zeus, for the fifth and final time, where we were going and how he could reach us if anything important was happening or going to happen. I kissed him on the cheek and took my daughter's hand as we glided down through the clouds to earth. When we arrived there was a group of nymphs already waiting for us. I greeted them politely and left Persephone in their tender care. I couldn't stay with them long; though now I deeply regret it. How was I to know what the fates had in store for my daughter? As it was I hurried off to a small, nearby village. The people were kind, devoted people. The village had been formed many years ago and depended on their crops. Never had they faltered in their prayers and they always gave generously to the Olympians. I had watched them and decided to reward, again, with rich harvests. I was raising the height of the grain and making their vegetables thicker when I heard it. A horrible shriek. A shiver ran down my spine and a small patch of grain died instantly. Persephone had always been a peaceful child. Even as a baby she hadn't cried; it was a rare day when she even raised her voice. But somehow, when I heard that scream, I knew. Call it mother's intuition. I raced over the field where I had left her. A million thoughts raced through my head; _She is ok, she must have just fallen or something. Maybe it wasn't a scream of terror, maybe it was one of joy. Maybe someone startled her. It couldn't have been anything terrible, Artemis trained her to protect herself. Maybe it wasn't her scream. _But as I ran closer and closer to the group of nymphs, huddle closely together, my heart sank. Only one thought stayed in my mind, a thought that kept repeating itself. _Dear Gods, no._

My mind starts to blur at this point. It feels as though I am not really there, as if I am watching this all from somewhere else. Like someone had been videotaping it; taping it with a shaky camera with picture that fades in and out. In the movie of my memory is pretty terrible here. There is no sound; it keeps zooming in and out, focusing on me and on the other nymphs. The sound returns long enough for me to hear, ". . . daughter is missing . . . kidnapped . . ." The video shifts to my face; a look of horror frozen on it. I try to move, try to scream but I can't. I crumble to my knees, still shocked. The camera begins to zoom out and it blurs with my tears.

I can't remember much else between that moment and when I arrived at Olympus. The next thing I knew I was in Zeus' arms and explaining what had happened in between fits of sobbing. I had my wet cheek pressed onto his bare shoulder. His peplos only covered his right shoulder. My left hand was grasping a handful of the white cotton of his peplos, I was afraid to let go of it in case Zeus disappeared too. Once he learned the full story, or enough that he understood what had happened, he let out a cry and summoned every god and goddess, and representatives for all the other creatures, like nymphs, naiads, and satyrs. When he tried to rise to address them, I screamed and dug my nails into his robes and his skin. He squeezed my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. He whispered something to me then and I gently released his robes. In one swift moment Zeus had slid out from beneath me and took his place at the front of the assembled crowd. In the same moment that Zeus slid away, his eldest sister, Hestia, came to my side and began comforting me. I had always loved Hestia. She was such a kind woman, with a warm heart. I barely listened to what Zeus was saying to the crowd assembled before me. All I cared about was getting my daughter back safely.

"Gods, goddesses, and all representatives for the creatures of the world, mortal and magical; today I bring you here with solemn news. Some of you, satyrs and nymphs, already know of this: my daughter, Persephone, has gone missing. She was very happy with her life here, on Olympus, and there, on the Earth. So we have no reason to believe she has run away of her own accord. She has been kidnapped by an evil presence. I do not command of you anything; I cannot and will not force you to do anything. You shall choose your actions as you feel you need to. But those of you who have spent time with Persephone, you know what a joy she was to behold. How beautiful in her innocence. I simply ask you, to do anything you can. Keep an eye out in your general area; listen for any whisperings of my daughter or strange travelers. Do it for my daughter, or if not for her, for her grieving mother," I had not been paying attention but it appeared that my subconscious had, because at that moment I felt another sob rake through my body and I shivered from its effect. I heard Zeus thank the people and then he came and took my hand. Together we retreated off to our private sanctuaries. The last thing I heard before I was out of range was the sound of Lord Hermes' voice. It rang clear through the air and gave orders, no not orders. The tone was to gentle to be orders. Directions, maybe. Telling each deity or creature how they could help, who they should ask, and what to be on the lookout for. He also told them to report any news back to either Zeus or myself. I did not hear more because we had arrived at my sanctuary and Zeus was helping me into my bed. I lay there with my cheek against his chest, with his arm around me, feeling safe and secure in what suddenly felt like a very cold and lonely world.

Several days had passed; we had heard nothing from anyone. While I chose to express my pain in sorrow, Zeus expressed his in rage. He had been storming around Olympus for hours. Every so often he would creature a rumble of thunder or throw a lightning bolt down to Earth. I was trying to sooth him for what felt like the hundredth time in only an hour, when we received the call. I have to say it caught me off guard. Though Iris Messages are not uncommon at Olympus, as other gods and goddesses tend to check in with one another or report problems, the goddess Iris always asks if you would like to accept the incoming call before displaying the message. So when I heard her voice calling out for me I was shocked. Zeus was instantly quiet and at my side, peering into the shining sphere that held an image of our daughter. She looked paler than usual and I thought I saw some sort of bruise on her face but it might have been the lighting or the message quality, both were poor. My heart swelled with joy, like the joy of a flower at seeing Eos in the morning light. My face lit up into a beautiful smile, my daughter was alive and obviously in good enough conditions to send us an Iris Message. "Oh Persephone!" I cried. But she did not hear me. I tried calling to her, again and again, the panic rising in my voice. "Persephone!" I screamed. Zeus was screaming too. But she could not hear us it would seem. I thought I saw her wobble and then the message disconnected. And just like that my heart was broken, shattered into a million tiny pieces, made worse by its recent growth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Okay I'm back! So~ sorry it's taken so long. The entire story got deleted off my computer, which included the first part of this chapter. So i re-wrote it. (My friend pestered me every day until i finished it) and i think this is my longest chapter to date. 6 pages on my comp :D. Well this one explains everything from Hades' point of view. Hopefully this will make you happy, He's a nice god! Just misunderstood. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all the reviews! Oh and the first official Fanfic shoutout goes to: MiyaChama! Thanks so much for your very kind words and lovely reviews! Ok, I'll stop talking so you can start reading. :D**

He was poised, he was ready, and he had worked out every aspect of his plan and examined it from every possible angle. He was ready for anything and everything the fates threw his way. He . . . he had been sitting in the same spot for three straight days. Hades had spent weeks creating this plan and working out all the fine details. Unfortunately there was something inside of Lord Hades that was keeping him glued to his seat. His hands gripped the armrests of his throne; his knuckles slowly began to turn white. A sudden rush of adrenaline forced him to move for the first time in three days. He rose suddenly from his throne and bellowed for his horse and chariot. He grabbed his staff from beside his throne and stormed into his now waiting chariot. With one last roar and flash of the whips he was off, hurtling towards the thin, stony barrier that separated the world of the living from the world of the dead.

His plan was simple; after saddling his most elegant horses, the horses he was sure would scare Lady Persephone the least, he would ride up through the Hades and emerge on the surface world. Sadly there was no good way to emerge on the upper world. He would emerge and take a moment to gather his nerves and adjust to the sunlight before he went to find Persephone. If she had been forced to her knees from the shaking of the earth, he would appear in front of her and offer her his hand. He would pull her gently to her feet and lead her calmly to his chariot. After helping her inside he would return his throne room. On the trip down they would better acquainting each other, asking questions and telling personal stories. Once they returned he would show her to her room and introduce her to his daughters. She would most likely be tired from the journey. He would show her to her room, filled with only some of the many gifts he lavished upon her. The next day, his daughters would take care of her, and she would present herself to him, dressed elegantly in a new chiton he had specially ordered just for her. They would spend the evening talking, bonding, and then he would call upon the children of Apollo to play for them. They would dance slowly, swaying back and forth inside his throne room. And then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to give her a goodnight kiss before he left her in her room and retired to his own. From there things would progress naturally and soon she would love him as much as he loved her.

He thought back to when he first met her. It had been a grand celebration; it was a rare occasion when a baby was born on Olympus. All the gods, goddesses, and creatures were invited to celebrate her birth. The party lasted several days and several nights thanks to Dionysus. Hades arrived on the first day of celebration. He stepped through the gates of Olympus and made his way over to Demeter. She held a small, pink bundle in her arms, close to her chest. She looked down lovingly and every so often she would lift the bundle and kiss its forehead. Next to her stood Zeus; the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear. From the way he looked at his new daughter and her mother, you simply knew that they were the only two women, only two people, in his world. Hades stood before the Demeter and peered down at the face inside the pink blanket. Large blue eyes, brimming with love and curiosity stared out at the world. Her skin was tight and pinkish and her lips were full. Her wandering eyes finally found her face and her whole face lit up, a wide smile filling her face. _She has her father's smile,_ he thought to himself. Slowly a tiny hand wiggled free from the blanket and reached towards him. He bent down closer to her and she pressed her tiny palm to his cheek. She laughed then, a tiny delicate laugh. And in that moment, she had stolen his heart. Although his love was different then, he still loved her. From then on he made a point to visit her. She was the joy of Olympus; no one could stay away from her for long. He watched as she grew from a tiny babe to a young toddler goddess, running about the clouds of Olympus giving flowers to all the goddesses. Then watched as she became a young girl, and finally a young woman. Women followed her for her wonderful personality. Men followed her for her beauty and innocence. Many tried to woo her but none could get past her protective father. Except for Hades, he had talked to his brother and received his blessing. He had said that he had wooed Persephone, now all he had to do was bring her to his underground palace and make her his wife.

At least, that was the plan. When he finally worked up the nerve to begin his journey he rushed into his chariot. When he emerged on the surface world he hadn't thought to check where Persephone was. He appeared directly in front of her, startling the poor girl; he didn't have the time to calm her, people were sure to come running at the sound of her scream. The sunlight had him disoriented and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the chariot. Instead of bonding on their way down through Hades, Persephone spent the time cowering on the floor. She seemed scared by the horses even though he had tried so hard to make them realistic. Her fear seemed to darken his mood more. When they finally reached the ground, a skeletal warrior was there already, offering to help her out of the chariot. She seemed even more terrified by that. He quickly dispelled of the warrior in his common manner and lifted her out of the cart by gently gripping her arms. He set her on the floor and reached for her hand; she had her hands clasped tightly in front of her so Hades took her wrist instead.

"Follow me," he said. As he traveled through the tunnels he gave little thought to what Persephone was thinking or how she felt at the moment, being led through a dark, confusing maze with a man who scared her terribly. The only thoughts that went through his head were those of how he could salvage their relationship. After a moment he realized he was still holding her wrist. He gently slipped his hand off of hers, enjoying the softness and warmth of her skin. He warned her, "Stay close, many heroes seek me so these tunnels are filled with traps." A little voice inside urged him to finish his thought, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he said. His voice barely above a whisper; having spoken these words he felt his face grow hot abruptly. Suddenly he was grateful for the darkness of his realm. "I mean, that is," he was struggling over his words, "The Gods will be very angry with me if you get hurt." He finished. A voice inside of him was screaming, _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

He almost didn't hear he ask where they were going. He thought about replying but decided that they were close enough that he could show her. That and he wasn't sure he could control his voice just yet. He heard her ask a second time just before he stepped out into his main chamber. To him it looked the same as it always had the same black walls and marble flooring with the same enchanted water. It wasn't ordinary water to begin with and the spells changed it a bit more so that it was, well, it's difficult to explain. But apparently this was shocking to Persephone. Keeping her feelings in mind he said, "It's not blood. On the floor, it's hard to explain but I wouldn't use blood as decoration." He stood in silence then, waiting and watching. He hoped she would notice the first of her gifts on her own but she did not. Finally he could not stand it anymore. "Do you know why I have brought you here? Do you see what I have done for you?" He waited while she looked around, his heart beat slightly faster as her eyes came to rest upon the throne. He started to smile when suddenly she started to wobble and her knees gave way. She would have crashed to the ground had he not caught her. He held her in his arms and looked at her, his eyes full of concern and worry. His heart leapt at the touch of her soft, warm skin. But what she said next tore at his heart and at the hope that she might develop feelings for him. She gasped and pleaded, pleaded that he not hurt her, that he go away. His face instantly took on a mask of cold indifference. He called to his daughters and had them take Persephone away.

As soon as Achlys and Calantha had helped Persephone to her feet, Hades sunk into his throne. He pressed his face into his hands and sighed. Slowly he began to replay every moment of his day in his head. Every time he saw himself do something stupid he groaned and mentally kicked himself. Each time he saw something that upset Persephone he made a mental note to change. He spent hours agonizing over his terrible actions towards Persephone. He was sure she wouldn't be able to love him after the way he behaved today. The only chance he had of keeping her with him, he was sure, was if he did something truly wonderful for her. He knew that his daughters would be bringing Persephone back into the main chamber. He would apologize for earlier. He would compliment her and lavish attention upon her. He would make sure they had plenty of time to talk, and if things were progressing well, he would call upon several of the children of Apollo to play some gentle music and they would begin to dance. Soon Hades' mind was swimming with gentle images of them swaying and spinning gently across the floor.

Finally he snapped out of his daydreaming, he quickly checked himself. His robe was neat and clean. He saw no reason to change it for that night. He ran his fingers through his black hair once. He held a strand in front of his face and then decided to pull it back behind his head, securing it with a small elastic band. He intended to wait patiently for Persephone to arrive but that didn't last long. Within a minute he was slouching in his throne. He had his chin in his hand and was leaning on the left arm of the throne, his fingers drummed mindlessly on the hard marble. To him it felt like hours were passing but in reality, only minutes were ticking by. Finally he couldn't sit still any longer. He felt as though he had spent hours in the same spot, almost as if he expected something to happen if he stared long enough. He began pacing around the room. After 50 laps, he counted them to keep his mind focused on something other than his upcoming date, _No. I can't think of this as a date. It is simply a meeting. A meeting between two people, who might like to get to know each other more intimately,_ he thought to himself. A new voice suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Your lordship," it rattled. He looked up to see one of his skeletal warriors standing before him. He was dressed in an old blue uniform. It bowed to him and spoke again, "Your lordship, there is someone here to see you. He has come for his judgment but the council could not decide on an appropriate punishment. Will you see him?"

Hades considered for a moment, most of these visits didn't take long and still no sign of Persephone. He sighed, "Bring him in, post haste." He returned to his throne and stared towards the door where his warriors would be bringing the disputed soul. He was so focused on his unwanted visitor's arrival that he didn't notice the arrival of the one person he wanted to see. He didn't notice her standing in the doorway because at that moment his warriors re-entered.

One bowed to him again and said, "Sire, I present to you to this man because the council could not decide on a proper punishment, may I present-"

"Oh he knows who I am," interrupted a new man. He wore a simple white peplos. He arrived with no shoes or jewelry. He was a king in his native island. He ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair and smiled up at Hades. "Hey there," he said with a wave, "Glad to see me?" He smiled wider, his green eyes sparkled joyfully.

Hades simply scowled on his throne. "Sisyphus." He spat. His hatred for Sisyphus could only be contained by the fact that now, the tables had turned and it was _his_ turn to punish him. Sisyphus had loved to play tricks on people, even the Gods themselves. He had ratted out Zeus when he tried to woo Aegina. Zeus had been very upset with Sisyphus and had asked Hades to take him to the underworld for punishment. Hades had been glad to do his brother a favor and agreed. Slowly the anger of what happened after that boiled up. He couldn't stand the fact that Sisyphus had tricked the very gods themselves. His anger changed him; he was no longer the God that loved the Goddess Persephone, now he was the fearful Lord of the Dead. He kept supreme rule over all who passed through his domain and all would cower before his power. He called upon the power of Zeus and Hermes, both of whom had been tricked by this pestering mortal, and he called upon the Goddess Nemesis, the goddess of revenge.

"Sisyphus," he growled. "You have tricked the very gods themselves," he felt is hand curl into a fist. A black fire roared within his eyes and his heart was filled with hate and anger. "And for that you shall pay," Sisyphus didn't look worried in the least. But in his eyes a small trace of worry was visible. "You shall fall victim to your own ways, I, Hades, Lord of the Dead, sentence you, Sisyphus, to an eternity of-" Hades stopped speaking suddenly. He was vaguely aware of something smooth, almost warm touching his face. A slight sting colored his right cheek. He turned towards the source, his eyes alive with anger. With his current mindset he did not realize who sat before him, crumpled on the floor, cowering. All he saw was a person, a nameless shape that had dared interfere with his personal affairs. "Silence wench!" he yelled, his voice thick with menace. He raised his right hand high above his head and slapped her across the face. To him it was just common discipline against an unruly warrior. He scowled at the figure. "You shall not disturb me and you will NOT be a part of this!" he roared. Slowly he turned his attention back to Sisyphus. Fear and worry were now obvious in his eyes. His stance was still confident but his hands had begun to shake gently.

Hades kept his voice to a low growl, "You think you're funny don't you? You think you can cheat death over and over again? Well I'll tell you what. If you can beat my little puzzle, I'll let you cheat death again. And this time you won't have to come back, _ever_. Unless you choose to that is. So what do you say?" Sisyphus was no frozen in place. Shocked by what had occurred. "Answer me!" Hades roared. Sisyphus quickly nodded, fearing what would happen if he refused. Hades leaned back in his throne. He turned his attention to his warriors. "Take him to the mountain," he waved his hand, "a boulder will be waiting at the bottom of it." He looked back to Sisyphus. "My puzzle is very simple. All you have to do is push a simple boulder, a rock really, up to the top of the mountain. It is flat and it will not slip down once you get it up there. Once you have done that, notify any of my guards and I will release you." He smiled evilly. "Now go!" He shouted. In an instant the guards had reclaimed Sisyphus and were dragging him back out.

Hades sat on his throne, satisfied with his work. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the form of one of his daughters, clad in her usual black chiton. "Ah, Achlys," he greeted her; he had since calmed down and was more relaxed. "When will our guest be ready to present herself to me?"

Achlys had always been close with her father. They were similar and got along well, most of the time. "Actually, Father," she said, crossing the room so that she stood at the foot of his throne, "that is what I wanted to talk to you about." She told Hades about what he had done. By the time she finished telling him what had happened, Hades was ready to cast himself into the pits of Tartarus. He felt his grip on his emotions slipping. He rubbed his face with his hands and peeked out at Achlys. "Where is she now?" He asked.

"In her room, with Calantha. She is asleep right now but I can tell you when she wakes up."

"That will not be necessary. But I would like to see her once; I need to see how bad it really is."

Achlys nodded, "Of course Father. If you don't mind following me." She turned and began walking towards Persephone's chamber. Hades rose from his throne and followed his daughter down the winding hallways. Finally they arrived at her door. Achlys pushed it open and saw Calantha bent over Persephone's bed, dabbing at her face with a damp cloth. She saw her father enter and curtsied politely. With a single gesture from Achlys, Calantha crossed the room and walked out the door so that their father could have a moment alone with Persephone.

He crossed the room to her bedside. Her right eye was already beginning to swell and there was some blood left on her cheek. The lower half of her leg was resting outside the blanket, white bandages were covering it. Hades hung his head in shame, "I'm so sorry," he whispered. His fingers brushed her cheek, wiping the blood away. "There must be some way, some way I can make up for this. Please," he begged, "please just tell me, what I can do for you?" His fingers lingered on her cheek, her skin felt so soft, so warm.

Then she began to stir. Hades straightened, hoping, that maybe she would awaken. But sadly it was not to be, she seemed to be aware of his presence though she wasn't awake. "Please," her voice was filled with hurt and worry, "please! Please . . . go!" A shaky sob raked her body. Hades withdrew his hand. He lingered by her bedside for a single moment longer, taking one last look at her. Then he hurried out. He rushed through the halls, finally emerging in his own personal chambers. And there he stayed for days on end. He spent an entire chewing himself out for losing control and hurting her. He punished severely, inflicting every pain he could without killing himself. He considered casting himself into Tartarus right there and then. After a long inner debate he decided that he couldn't do that. Not for fear of the pain it would inflict upon him, but knowing that he had never made amends to Persephone. He spent several hours trying to figure out how he could make up for his actions. Unfortunately he couldn't think clearly in his room and stormed out. He wandered aimlessly and eventually found himself at the Gates of Hades. Sitting in front of him was the only thing that could offer him true comfort at a time like this. His three headed dog, Cerberus. One of Cerberus' heads turned towards Hades and barked excitedly. Hades wandered over and sat down next to his pet. He began scratching the first head and started talking things out; Cerberus was a great listener and Hades always ending up finding solutions when he talked things through with him. After three hours and three separate head scratches Hades had solved his problems and his dog was very happy. He quickly made his way back to his room. Getting the supplies was easy, but the actual making of the craft was harder. But he was determined not to give up. It took him another full day and many failed attempts but he was finally satisfied with the result. He had carved Persephone a custom cane. It was made of a light colored wood, on the top sat a small bird carved to be a comfortable handle and perfect her Persephone's slim, feminine hands. For a finishing touch he carved her name, elegantly into the bottom. He looked over his work with satisfaction. "Perfect," he said. He added a few enchantments to ensure that the cane wouldn't break or weather and set off for her room.

Hades had decided that the only way to properly atone for his crimes was to give her something that she needed. The hand that hurt her should be the same one that would heal her. Achlys had told him that Persephone still spent most of her time sleeping; hopefully she would still be asleep when he was there. He could poke his head in and leave the cane by her bed where she would find it when she woke up. Unfortunately the Fates had other ideas. Hades gently pushed her door open and sure enough she was asleep, for the moment. He opened the door wider and light from the hallway spilled in. She began to stir in her sleep. Hades decided to leave the cane against the wall by the door. He had just set it down when she sat up in bed.

"Achlys?" she mumbled, "Calantha?" She rubbed the sleep from eyes and leaned up onto her elbow. Hades' eyes were finally adjusting to the dim lighting of the room. As Persephone came into clear view the blanket that had been draped over her slipped onto the bed. For a single moment she was frozen. Realization dawned in her eyes as she recognized the figure in her doorway. She screamed and Hades spun to face the wall. His face was reddening rapidly and he couldn't bear to face her. His thoughts became jumbled and he quickly mumbled, "I-look. Um, I think I'll just leave this with you then." And he was out the door without another word. In the hallway he raced away, finding sanctuary in his private quarters. He leaned against the door, breathing heavily. His face was hot and bright red. _That's it_, he thought. _I've blown it! I can never face her again._ He sighed and rubbed his face, "I need a vacation," he moaned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Okay the next chapter is up and we're back to Persephone's PoV. I know that you're probably not going to like the ending, but i felt like it was a good place. In the next chapter** **we will meet the mysterious . . . noun that is by the river! :D I promise to try and get it up quickly , and trust me i already have it partially planned but its testing time at school so i'll be a little busy for a few days. Keep reviewing and thanks to everyone who has already reviewed/faved/alerted to my story! This week's shoutout goes to *drumroll*: MistressOfTheNight16. Thanks!**

It was strange, walking through the halls of Hades. I knew nothing was different about them but somehow, it felt as though I was seeing it all for the first time. It took me a few minutes to get into the habit of walking with my cane. But I easily fell into step; the handle was a small carved bird, a dove I decided, that molded to my very hand. It was smooth and comfortable to hold and I could see that it would not bother me even after hours of walking. I looked closely at the walls of the hallway as I passed them. For the most part they were simple, smooth black walls. Torches appeared on the walls every few feet. They cast warm light over the halls. It made the wood of my cane shimmer and sparkle. My skin looked tanner, brighter and my hair took on a gentle red hue.

After a little while I came across an open room with a mural on one wall. Darkened torches were perched on the adjacent walls. I hobbled back into the previous hall and returned a moment later with a lit torch. Once both of the other torches were ignited and the room was filled with light, I could see the magnificent details of the mural. I could tell immediately who it was; it was a young lord Hades. His face was young; the skin was tight over his prominent cheekbones. His hair was pulled back, a small tie was securing it into a lose ponytail. His left eyebrow was lifted slightly and there was an excited twinkle in his eyes. He seemed to be challenging someone, but it was a playful challenge, like a child challenging his friend to a game. A small smile played upon his lips. He wore a red peplos laced with gold that extended to just above his knees. He leaned casually against a tree, pressing his left heel and right shoulder against the trunk. In his hands he held a small ball. His feet were bare and his skin was lightly tanned. Above him the branches of the tree were green and bore ripe red fruit. I stared at the small round fruit but she couldn't figure out what it was. The rest of the mural was a simple background. Lush green grass and a bright blue sky dotted with a few fluffy white clouds. I couldn't help but wonder if Hades ever visited the upper world on a day like that. He didn't seem like the kind of person who visited the Earth often. I ran my fingers over the wall, it was smooth, the colors looked a bit faded but otherwise there was no way of telling how old the painting was. There was a signature in the corner but it had started to fade away and I couldn't read it. The only thing I could make out was, "Summer Solace Celebration". I smiled, so this was what Hades looked like when he was having fun. He looked so young; it reminded me of my own childhood. But thinking of my childhood made my think of my parents. I quickly put the thoughts out of my head. This was a time for exploration and looking at things with a new and positive light. And with that mindset I quickly set off again, wandering through the many halls without any specific destination in mind.

After a while though, my leg began to hurt, or maybe it had always been hurting but I was only just recognizing it. Either way I realized that I would need to stop and rest somewhere. I stopped to think for the first time and realized I had no idea where I was or how to get back to my room, or anywhere for that matter. Panic began to bubble up inside me. What would I do? What if I got lost in here and no one ever found me? What if I di-No! I mustn't let my thoughts take such a dark turn. But what else could I do. I leaned against the wall, hoping that its cool touch would help me think clearly. I was almost going to give up when I remembered; Calantha and Achlys gave me a map so that I wouldn't get lost! I always kept it with me. It took me longer to find it than I would have liked but my hands were shaking too much to properly check the pockets of my chiton. Finally I produced the map and unfurled it. I stared at the map for a moment, hoping that my room would be close by. To my dismay I saw that it was pretty far away. I sighed and decided and thought that this would be my only option when I noticed another large room on the map. This room was much closer and looked large enough to hold some sort of chair or bench. I checked the name of the room and gulped. It was the throne room. For a moment I didn't move; I barely breathed. Then I stopped, _you're being silly,_ I told myself. _You have every right to go into that throne room. Besides, Lord Hades apologized for what he did, didn't he?_ I took a deep breath, muttered a few reassuring phrases to myself and set off, hobbling my way towards the throne room.

After a few minutes I found myself around the corner from the throne room. Unfortunately I couldn't bring myself to go inside or even peek around the corner. Finally the voice of reason within me took control. _You're being silly_, it told me. _If you're worried that Lord Hades is inside then just peek around the corner. You can see most of the throne room from that angle and if you see him you can just turn around and leave again. But if he's not there then you can sit down and rest. _The voice was right of course. So I took a deep breath and slowly peaked out around the corner and through the archway that led into the throne room. My eyes quickly scanned it for any obvious signs of life. I waited . . . nothing. I moved out father, scanning the room quickly at first and then going over it more carefully. Still nothing. I walked out past the corner and stood in the archway. I carefully examined every inch of the room and found no one; no one hiding in the shadows waiting to scare me; no one sitting on the throne; no one trying to hide against the black walls. I realized I had been holding my breath and that my lungs were burning. I quickly exhaled and stepped into the room. My leg was really starting to ache now so I quickly took inventory of all possible seats. Unfortunately the throne room was not a place for social gatherings. The only place I could find to sit was Lord Hades' throne. I sighed and began making my way over to his dark throne.

When I was a few feet away I noticed it. There was something else next to Hades' throne. It was smaller, and wider than his. It rose so that if you stood on the topmost part of it you would be taller than his throne. I couldn't figure out what it was at first because the dark marble from which it was carved seemed to absorb the light. But finally I was able to identify it as another throne. I gasped quietly and covered my mouth with my hand. My eyes darted frantically over what I could only assume to be my throne. _My throne_, it seemed strange to even think of it that way. Emotions swirled inside of me. I had never been treated with this much respect before; back on Olympus I sat on my mother's lap when I was little and as I grew older, I would stand by it's arm. But to have a throne of my own, it meant that I held power here. I was someone to be respected, maybe even feared. A small part of me wondered if I deserved this. Why had this been given to me? And then I knew. He did it because he truly loves me. He wants me to become his queen, to rule beside him as his equal. He would give me power beyond my wildest dreams, just to make me happy. My heart swelled and tears began to form in my eyes.

I moved closer to the throne, I ran my fingers over the smooth black marble. I expected it to be cool to the touch and hard, too. But instead it was pleasantly warm, as if Eos' light had just reached it; it was soft as well, silky like the petals of a flower. And then I realized that it was just that. A flower, a rose to be exact. A beautifully sculpted rose, its petals gently opening. In the very center was a proper seat and leading up to it were several tiers of flower petals. Carefully I stepped onto the first step; I almost expected it to break or fold beneath my weight but it held strong and showed no sign of disturbance. Slowly I climbed and lowered myself into the seat. It was so comfortable. The silky cushion molded to my body and it felt as though I was being wrapped in the soft, comforting arms of my mother. I looked around and discovered that I could see the entire room from this one spot. There was not a single spot where someone could hide. I was elevated just slightly off the ground and suddenly I understood why all the Gods and Goddesses enjoyed having thrones. It gives you an immense feeling of power. Even though this was not my kingdom, I felt as though I was its sole ruler, sitting here in my throne of black marble. I closed my eyes and leaned back into the cushion, sighing contentedly.

I don't know how long I sat there or when I fell asleep but some time later I was awakened by music. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then my fuzzy, half-asleep brain started to put things together. I knew that Hades wasn't a musical god, only Heroes that were children of Apollo would be able to play instruments this beautifully and it sounded to close to be one of them. Finally I opened my eyes and looked around. The music was light, gentle but very close. I looked around, the throne room looked the same as before; I knew that the doors in front of me and to either side only led to more twisting hallways. Then I noticed that just behind the throne was a small archway. I hadn't noticed it before and decided to see where it went. I grabbed my cane and hobbled back down the petal steps and through the arch. I glanced from side to side and saw that it was a single long hallway. At the end I could hear the music and see something moving gently. I walked down the hall and was finally able to identify a small river at the end. The water was nearly still but every so often a fish would break the stillness of the water and the ripples would spread until they struck the shore. The music was slowly getting louder; it was such a gentle melody and it sounded strangely familiar. Finally I reached the end and looked down the river bank. A small gasp escaped my lips at what I saw at the water's edge.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Okay I know i'm supposed to be studying for exams but this is more fun :D Ok this week the Thrilling conclusion! Ok not really. . .but you get to see who or what was next to the river. And at some point during this chapter we meet a new character. It's a bit of a funny story how I developed her. I wasn't sure about what her personality should be like at first but then before I knew it she was modeled after one of my best friends :D. Let's see if she notices. Ok since this chapter has a different feel to it than the others I just want to say that while I'm writing this I'm imaging Persephone to be in her late-teens to early twenties, Hades has chosen to take the form of a man in his early to mid twenties and his daughters are somewhere in their teens. Maybe like 15 or 16. Ok, this week's shoutout goes to: Dawn Willow! Congrats! Ok, keep reviewing guys! Thanks**

At first I wasn't sure what I was looking at. I had never seen anything like this before, so I was quite confused. I was sure that she was female though. The shape of her body, the way she wore her hair and clothes definitely indicated female. I knew it was rude to stare but I just couldn't grasp the idea of what sat before me. Finally I found my voice.

"What . . .?" I managed to say.

She must have heard me because she turned towards me, her face appearing over her shoulder. Her face was round and two big, bright eyes peered out at the world. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue-green. Like the color of Poseidon's ocean Eos' first light. They were blue with and underlying shade of sea green. Her lips were full and it looked as though they had a slight blue tint. Her long hair extended to just past her shoulders. It had been separated into two ponytails and secured with pieces of green seaweed that was tied into bows. Her hair was pink, but it was a gentle pink, like a light coral. She had slim shoulders and a tiny body. She only looked to be about twelve or thirteen. Over her chest she wore a strapless top that was the same color as the seaweed in her hair. Her shirt stopped just above her waist. Below that, her body seemed to melt straight into the water. The water shimmered with blue light and that light seemed to be reflected over her skin. Her entire body was tinted blue but it was more pronounced at her waist. In the area where her lap would be she held a large gold colored harp. Her fingers lingered on the shimmering silver cords of the harp.

I had no idea what I was looking at. I had never seen someone so . . . strange before. But strange as she was she held a kind of serene beauty. Like the reflection of the moon on the surface of a lake.

For a moment her eyes were filled with confusion, they darted over me, searching for an answer as to who I was. Then suddenly realization dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. Quickly she set aside her harp and stood hastily.

I watched in amazement at this seemingly simple movement. I watched as the water swelled up as she stood. Within seconds the water dripped away leaving smooth, bare legs in its place. With a single flick of her hand, her simple green top grew longer and became more of a chiton. It remained strapless but it extended father down, almost to her knees. It accentuated her skin and hair nicely. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed from her waist.

Without rising she said, "It is a great honor to meet you." Her voice was beautiful, melodic, it sounded as though she was singing though she was merely speaking. She straightened then, "You are Lady Persephone, correct?"

I quickly shook my head, clearing my thoughts and then answered her, "Yes. Yes I am, just Persephone is fine. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who . . . what are you?" I was afraid I had offended her with my questions but she simply smiled.

"My name is Styx. I am the naiad of this river. I have heard a bit about you from Calantha. We are good friends and she came to visit me after you arrived." I must have still been staring because she checked herself and asked, "What's wrong? Am I half formed or something?" After a moment she said, "Oh I get it! You've never seen a naiad before, have you?"

I shook my head. "We didn't visit a lot of bodies of water. Even when we did visit one, the naiads usually weren't there or had already formed. I'm sorry I keep staring. You must think I'm incredibly rude." I tilted my head down and avoided her eyes in case she was angry; my hands were gripped tightly in front of my waist. My hands were clenched so tightly that my knuckles were turning white. But to my surprise she laughed. I looked up at the sound of her light, sweet laughter.

In between her giggles she explained, "Of course I don't think you're rude! Most of the people who see me are upset because they're dead and call me names! I know you don't mean anything by staring. I could never be mad at you; you're just so cute!" She continued laughing then. And soon I had no choice but to join in. Her joyous laughter was contagious. By the time the laughing fit had passed, we were both sitting on the ground, leaning against each other for support. My cheeks were bright pink and I was somewhat surprised to see that hers were blue. When I asked her about it she told me that all naiads blush blue instead of red.

"The same thing goes for nymphs. Except they blush green; all that chlorophyll, you know?" She smiled at me, "you know it was really great meeting you today."

"Yes, of course. I really enjoyed it."

"We should do this again. We should do something together, all three of us. You me and Calantha. You guys are friends right?"

The question took me by surprise. I had never really thought about it; sure Calantha was very nice and she always seemed happy to be with me. _I_ certainly thought of her as a friend but I wondered if she considered me a friend or just someone who her father brought home. I was still trying to come up with a decent response when I heard another voice behind me.

"Of course we're friends! Right, Persephone?" I turned to see the smiling face of Calantha standing behind us in the doorway. "Styx that's a silly question." She walked over and hugged her friend before sitting down so that we formed a small triangle. "I heard all the laughter and figured something fun was happening. What's up?"

Styx answered, "Well I was just telling Lady Persephone –"

"Just 'Persephone'" Calantha and I said in unison.

"Fine, fine. I was just telling _Persephone_, that the three of us should do something together."

"Oh which reminds me," Calantha turned to me. "Persephone, did you see what Father made for you in the throne room?"

I felt myself blushing again. "Yes I did, that was very, very sweet of him."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Styx seemed to be bursting with curiosity. "What?" She practically screamed, "What did he make you?" She started tugging on Calantha's arm. "Tell me!"

Calantha stuck her tongue out at Styx and then turned to me. "What do you think," she asked, raising one eyebrow, "should we tell her?"

I caught her drift and smiled, "Oh I don't know about that. Do you really think she would want to see that?"

Next to me Styx was literally bouncing with eagerness. "Yes! Yes I want to see it! Yes, yes, yes!" Then she turned to me and looked up at me through her eyelashes, releasing the full power of her sparkling blue-green eyes. "Please?"

"No fair, Styx! You can't do that to someone you just met!"

"I can and will, Calantha. So what do you say, Persephone? Pretty please, let me see it?"

I tried to go as long as I could without giving in to Styx. Unfortunately that was only about ten seconds. "Alright! I give up!" Styx grinned in triumph. "But," her grin disappeared. "I'm still not going to tell you what he made."

"No fair!" She pouted.

"Instead I think we should show you. What do you say?"

Her eyes instantly lit up, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

We all laughed. Styx jumped to her feet and was instantly impatient. "Come on you guys! You're so slow!" As soon as we were both on our feet she slipped her arms through ours. So off we went, linked arm in arm in arm, to the throne room to show Styx what Hades had made for me.

**So what did you think? I know it's different than the other chapters so feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Back again. I like this chapter. It took me a couple of tries to work things out. Good news is: Exams are over~ yay. Only thing is. . .I think i've used up all of my good descriptive skills. (I spent a lot of my free time writing. We had to stay in the exam rooms even after we finished the test). But I am working hard to regain my skills! Not sure what's in store for next week. Please keep reviewing! It really helps and means a lot to me! And if you get a chance, check out the poll on my profile. It's about the name of this story if it was in Greek. Thanks! This week's shoutout goes to MandyJane!**

We were sitting on the floor by the thrones. We were chatting, having a good time. Calantha and Styx were sitting to my right; my cane was laying to my left. I don't know how long we had been sitting there, I guess it must have been at least an hour.

Then Calantha asked, "So Persephone, how do you feel about Father? I mean how do you _really_ feel?"

The question took me by surprise. I had never really thought about it. "How I really feel?" I repeated. "I guess I never really thought about it." I turned away from them and stared off towards the wall to my left. "Well when I met him I have to admit I was pretty afraid of him. He appeared so suddenly; I still remember his face. He looked so angry. I couldn't imagine what he wanted with me." I kept staring into space, I was afraid to look at Calantha or Styx. That's why I didn't notice when they snuck off. "He seemed so rough, so _godly_. I could see why people feared him as the Lord of the Dead. I knew I should have been afraid of him but a part of me was saying that there was something else there. That his anger wasn't directed towards me. I could see the man with the bow, but I couldn't see who his arrow was aimed at. All I knew was that the arrow would miss me. I tried to make him feel more comfortable around me, so that he might relax a bit." I sighed. "But I failed. When he hit me, I knew he didn't mean it. There was fire in his eyes but . . ." I picked up my cane and stroked it lovingly. "You know what? I never got a chance to properly thank him for this."

"You're welcome," his dark, velvety voice startled me.

I turned to see him kneeling next to me. He was wearing a black peplos that only covered his left shoulder. His eyes were a calm maroon today and a small smile played on his pale lips.

"L-Lord Hades!" I stammered. I was shocked. I hadn't heard him approach. I quickly scrambled to my feet; I was so flustered it took me a moment to realize. I felt myself go pale. "You did, didn't you?"

He stood as well and smiled reassuringly. "I did, I'm afraid so."

"Ohhhhh," I moaned. My cheeks turned red and I tried to cover my face with my hands. I squeezed me eyes closed, hoping against hope that I could disappear, or turn back time, _anything!_

Suddenly I felt the touch of his cold skin, my heart started racing. He was gently pulling my hands away from my face. He slipped his fingers in between mine and lifted my hand to his face. He pressed it gently into his cheek and held it there. He held my left hand securely in his but left it at his side.

I felt the whisper of his breath on my face; keeping my eyes closed I breathed it in. He smelled like nothing I had ever experienced. It vaguely reminded me of amber; this delicate fragrance seemed strong and powerful when mixed with the gentle musk of Lord Hades. Then I realized he had asked me a question. I quickly slipped out of my personal fantasies and back into reality. His breath danced over my skin as he repeated his question, "Is what you said true?"

I looked up at him, his deep maroon eyes. They were soft, kind but questioning. He wanted to know if I was being honest; part of me wanted to avoid his question. But looking into his eyes I felt my will draining away. I averted my gaze before whispering, "Yes."

When he spoke again I could tell he was smiling, "You miss Olympus. You miss your home," it wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. "You would like to go home, yes?" This however held a small note of uncertainty.

I considered this. I did want to go home, I missed my mother terribly and I knew she must have been driving father mad with worry. He of course was worried too but my mother was a bit overprotective of her only daughter. But the thought of leaving here brought tears to my eyes; I knew that if I left I could never return. My parents would discover that I had been with Lord Hades and they would never allow me to see him. I would miss the girls dearly but it was the absence of Lord Hades that tore my heart in half.

"No," I whispered, "not yet. I want to go home; I want to see my mother's face. But now is not the time. I want to stay here, just a little bit longer." He seemed to understand. He said no more; for a time we stood like that. His hands holding mine; my right hand resting gently on his cheek. It was a beautiful moment. After a while my weariness caught up with me. I realized for the first time how tired I was; I stifled a yawn but Hades must have noticed.

"Long day?" He asked.

I simply nodded, too tired to form real words.

"Just relax, get some sleep. By the time you wake up, you'll be back in your room." Then, without my notice, I was in his arms. The movement was so swift and fluid that I didn't notice until I felt my cheek resting against his strong shoulder. My eyes had drifted shut but now I tried to open them, tried to enjoy every second of this moment. But my grip on consciousness was already fading. I breathed in his scent and felt my body relaxing. My hands rested on my chest, my feet dangled loosely. I felt my head come to rest against his soft robes. I rubbed my face gently into them, and sighed contentedly. I felt Hades chuckle beneath me and remember falling asleep to the rapid beating of my heart.

As promised when I awoke, I was curled up in my bed. I was still in my black chiton from the day before. After taking a careful look around my room I slipped out from under my covers. I walked over to the door and slid the small lock into place. After carefully checking my room again, I slid out of my chiton. I paused for a moment, letting the air caress my skin. Then I walked over to my chest. Sitting on the top was a small, white box. On the top was a small card with my name written on it. I opened the card and read the wavy writing.

_"I hope you don't mind but the Goddess of Spring should only be clothed in the finest of robes in colors closest to her beauty. These were the best I could find."_

Inside the box I found several chitons. They were made of very fine cloth and came in a variety of beautiful colors. There was a chiton in every vibrant color of Iris' rainbow and several more in soft pastels. I felt a smile grace my lips. Carefully I removed one from the box and slipped into it. After taking a brief look in the mirror I whispered, "Thank you."

**Writer's note: Up a few lines, where Hades is writing that note, it's supposed to be in a fancy script but FF doesn't allow that. So use your imagination please. Thanks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Okay i'm SO sorry! I know i haven't updated for a while! I was having a bit of writer's block and-you know what, that's no excuse! I'm sorry! But it's up now. This is another chapter told from Hades' point of view. This time we learn a little more about certain things. I'm not going to say what. sorry the beginning is a little slow. I also hope to get a few scenes up for valentines day so check my profile. There will be 3 Legend of Zelda scenes and i hope to get at least one Greek Mythology scene up in time! Thanks everyone! This week's shoutout goes to boogabooga13! Thanks and keep reviewing!**

Hades was lounging in his room; he had stretched out on his bed and was leaning back against the headboard. He happily replayed his little scene with Persephone over and over again in his head. He had gotten a pleasant adrenaline rush from it and felt at ease for the first time in a while. He recalled how soft her skin had felt against his; the sweet smell of her skin, her bright, vibrant blue eyes. Everything about her, he cherished. But slowly the adrenaline started to fade; he wondered how she felt about everything that happened. As he wondered, he began to worry. His eyes faded from a gentle maroon to a deep, dark red. They grew so dark that they were nearly black. He began to clench and unclench his hands; his mind whirled with thousands of possible reactions from Persephone.

His heart rate jumped dramatically and began racing inside his chest. He got up and began pacing his room, with each new thought his heart sped up and his breathing grew shallower. The walls of the room seemed to be closing in on him, suffocating him.

Finally he let out a mighty bellow and stormed out of the room. Standing in the hall he closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally. He knew that at a time like this there was only one thing, one friend he could turn to. Silently he took off through the halls.

Once he started taking shortcuts by jumping past his own traps and using trapdoors Hades was able to reach his destination quickly. He heard the babble of voices and knew he was close. He began to jog, keeping his breathing normal, his speed increased until he was sprinting down the hall, then in what seemed to be a spontaneous movement, he leaped, flipping through the air and landing neatly on the ground again. He was on his knees, one hand on the ground in front of him the other held out to steady himself. He lifted his head in time to hear the sound of a large hammer crashing down behind him. He smiled grimly, thinking of the many traps he had laid for the heroes or for adventurous souls. He stood up and continued down the hall as if nothing had happened. He exited the last corridor and stepped into the wide entry way where he could watch over the souls of the dead coming for judgment.

He rose to his full height and walked to a small island, separated from the main gates. On it sat his most reliable companion. One head looked up at the sound of Hades' footsteps.

"Hey Cerberus," he said, sitting down next to his giant, three-headed dog. "How are you doing boy?" Cerberus' right head immediately came to rest on Hades' lap; he looked up at Hades with large chocolate eyes. Already Hades could feel his stress melting away, he reached down and began scratching the dog behind his ears. Cerberus' tail thumped happily behind him and a low, pleasant growl emanated from deep inside his chest. Almost immediately Hades could feel himself growing more and more relaxed; he could always count on his pet in times of need. He talked about everything that had been bothering him. While he did he petted the right head until the middle one started to whimper. This continued until all three heads had been petted and Hades felt better. When he had arrived his eyes had been nearly black, but now they were back to a healthy, happy maroon. A small smile played on his lips as the stroked the soft ears of Cerberus' left head.

A soft voice broke though his thoughts and he turned to see a small figure standing on Cerberus' middle head. The dog didn't mind and none of the heads even glanced over at her. Hades smiled at his eldest daughter, "Hello, Achlys."

She curtsied properly and replied, "Hello, Father. I hope I am not interrupting?" Hades shook his head and Achlys sat down upon Cerberus' head. When Hades was in his full God form he easily towered over everything, Cerberus was a large dog but he only reached to Hades' mid thigh at times like these. Since Achlys and Calantha were only half Goddess, they were forever the size of normal human girls.

Achlys studied her father with her round, maroon eyes. She was happy that his eyes matched hers today; it meant that Hades was in a good mood and was more willing to talk. "Father?" she asked, "Could you tell me about her?"

Hades looked up from his lap where Cerberus' head lay. He knew immediately who Achlys was talking about. Thinking of her brought back many memories, some happy, some sad. Cerberus' left head, sensing a change in his master's mood, looked up and licked his cheek. Hades laughed quietly.

"Where would you like to begin?"

Achlys thought for a moment, "Tell me . . . tell me what she looked like."

"She was very beautiful," Hades' eyes began to lose focus as he stared off into empty space, "She had long, silky black hair. It went down past her waist. Her eyes were round, bright green and crystal clear. Her full, pink lips stood out against her pale, olive toned skin. She had long arms and legs; soft, slim fingers, perfect for the piano. Unfortunately she couldn't carry a tune," he chuckled to himself, remembering the first time he asked her to play. "She was very skinny, though."

"Why?"

"She had suffered from illness since she was little. She had broken her leg once; it never fully healed so she walked with a slight limp. But she never let that stop her. She played sports, swam, and took a few fighting classes. She was a pacifist by nature but her beauty sometimes attracted unwanted visitors. She used to travel all around Europe when she was younger but now various illnesses claimed most of her time. Her family lived nearby but I was usually the one to take care of her after we met.

"Some days she was confined to bed rest, it was those days that books were her greatest companions. Sometimes I would return with groceries or more books and I would find her out of bed and sitting in the window. It was her favorite spot, she had a soft cushion and several pillows on the extra wide sill. She would be curled up there reading my the natural light of day. Or when it rained she would lie there and listen. It was there that I first told her that I loved her. And it was there that I proposed. Hephaestus made the ring himself. I remember that day well; it was very memorable. The sun was shining but a gentle rain was also falling. I remember telling her how beautiful I thought she was, how much I wanted to be with her. Then I asked her to marry me. But before I could open the ring box, she put her hand on it.

"My heart froze, I was afraid she was going to say no. I wasn't sure what to do.

'Hades,' she said, her voice kind and soft, 'I would gladly be your wife.'

'But?'

'But, I know you are keeping a secret from me. I want to know what it is before I say yes.' I remember staring into those large, green eyes and knowing that she would not budge on the subject.

I had no choice. I had to tell her. So I did. I told her who I was, explained it carefully, trying not to scare her but trying to give her enough detail to satisfy her curiosity. In the end I told her that she didn't have to say anything. I had tried telling people in the past and it didn't work out well. I would leave without another word and she would never have to see me again. I turned and started to walk out then."

"Oh, Father! That's horrible, how could anyone be so cruel?" Achlys asked. Climbing down from Cerberus' head and into her father's lap. He smiled down at her.

"You already know how this story ends. And you know all the other stories too; it shouldn't surprise you that people generally don't like me."

"I know. But they have no reason to dislike you. You happen to be a very kind God. Now finish the story." She paused, looking up at her father with large, red eyes. "Please?"

He laughed. "Well I was about to leave when she grabbed my shirt and begged me not to leave. She said that she loved me, too. She begged me not to leave her, not yet. So I stayed."

"What did the ring look like?"

"It had a gold band with a small emerald and a small ruby on either side of a little diamond."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is. We got married soon after that. It was a small simple, marriage by the ocean. We lived happily, her house was more than enough for us. Her family was always close by so we always had help if we needed it. She never tired of hearing about the Gods and Goddess. You remind me of her, the way you never tire of hearing about her. About two years after we were married, we had you. Now, I couldn't stay with your mother all the time. She understood that and in fact she used to call me her eclipse. A time when the moon covers the sun, the world is covered in darkness but it is a pleasant, wonderful kind of darkness."

"So that's why she named me Achlys?"

"Yes it is. She said that now she would always have a little piece of me with her."

Achlys nodded. "But then she died, right? How old was I?"

"You were about five. She passed gently, and when Hermes came to collect her soul, she asked him if she could say goodbye to her family. Hermes had taken a liking to her so he allowed her to say goodbye. Then he brought her down here. She was not allowed to visit me but she blew me a kiss as she floated across the River Styx. After her judging, Hermes visited me. He told me that she was given a small house at the edge of Elysium. And then he showed me what he was carrying. A small bundle draped in deep purple fabric. He turned you around so that your tiny face was looking at me. You opened your sleepy eyes then, and smiled at me. You held out your hands and I took you in my arms. You snuggled into my chest and at that moment I knew I would never let you go. I've always worried if I've been a good enough father for you. But I think your mother would be proud." He looked down and smiled.

Achlys had fallen asleep in his lap. Returning to normal size he took her in his arms. She fit easily, she was very light, and Hades kissed the top of her head. He walked slowly through the halls of Hades, finally arriving at her room. Stepping inside he laid her down in her bed and whispered, "Until they day I die, I will always love you and I promise to protect you until that day comes." And then left, a feeling of nostalgia spreading over him. It was the same thing he had said to her when she first arrived in Hades and what he had said to her mother the first night they were married.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, SO~ SORRY!! Ok this took way too long. And its bothering me, I'm pissed at myself! But I think this is the problem with writing this during winter, I hate winter. I hate the cold! I just want a little warm weather so I can ride my bike again! But it's been so cold that I don't feel like writing or, possibly worse, when I am writing for this story, its all spoiler ending scenes or things that come later. No I'm not going to say what they are yet ;) but trust me, its interesting. Okay well I'm going to go search for inspiration, wish me luck, and please enjoy! Oh yeah, this week's shoutout goes to: RemusSirius.**

I woke up that morning and felt myself lapsing into a routine. It had been just over two weeks since I had arrived in Hades but I was feeling more comfortable by the day. My body was still used to rising with Helios so I had no trouble starting my day, even underground where the light couldn't reach. Each morning I would get up, get dressed and then I would decide what I would do that day. Today though I decided to check myself before I got dressed. I slipped out of my nightgown, letting it crumble to the floor around my ankles and stood before the mirror in what the Nymphs would have called "my natural beauty". Touching my hand to my cheek I noticed that my skin seemed paler than before, back on Olympus it had been gently tanned from spending so much time outdoors. But now my skin had lost its natural tan and looked more like the skin of Artemis. My light brown hair had lost its shine but had also grown longer so that it reached the small of my back. Running my hands over my body I checked to make sure that I hadn't gained any new bruises. My skin was still smooth to the touch. I was happy to see that the bruise on my leg was almost completely healed, there was a faint purple blotch but it didn't hurt to touch and the blotch had shrunken considerably in size. I caught the reflection of my cane in the mirror and smiled, thinking about Lord Hades. A knock on my door interrupted my daydreaming.

"Miss Persephone? Are you awake?" I smiled, easily recognizing the voice of Calantha.

"Just a moment, Calantha." I called back, stepping away from the mirror and slipping into a pale pink chiton. I walked over and unlocked the door, Calantha stood outside, waiting patiently, and she smiled at me and curtsied.

"You look beautiful as always, Lady Persephone," she greeted me.

I sighed. "Calantha," I whined, "What have I told you? The formalities are not needed. We're friends."

"I'm sorry Miss Persephone but this is official business. Lord Hades wishes for you to join him today in the official business of the Underworld." She paused, "If you so choose of course." There was a look of hope in her eyes that told me there was more to this then joining Hades on a throne.

I pretended to consider this, watching with curiosity as desperation slowly replaced the hope. I smiled at her, a small smile but a reassuring one nonetheless. "Of course I would be honored to join him."

Calantha's face seemed to glow with joy for a moment, before she composed herself. She cleared her throat and curtsied again. "Please follow me," she said, in her most professional voice.

Trying not laugh I curtsied as well and then followed her. She led me back through the halls that were becoming more and more familiar, stopping when we arrived at the archway that led into Hades' mighty throne room. She motioned for me to wait before stepped out and announcing herself to her father. "And may I present, Lady Persephone," she said, beckoning me forward. I stepped out and curtsied politely. Hades nodded and appeared pleased, a much more pleasant scene then the first time I saw him upon his throne.

"Thank you, Calantha. That will be all," he said, his eyes never leaving mine. Once Calantha had left he asked, "Won't you join me?"

"Of course, my Lord." I sat down next to him, on my rose throne, and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back, a small smile but a warm one. After a moment we each dropped our gaze, opting instead to stare at various points in the room. I waited for him to say something first but he appeared to be waiting for me. I didn't know what to say to him. We had never had a real conversation before.

I pretended to be absorbed in my hands and silently prayed for something, _anything_, to interrupt the silence.

After what felt like an eternity Hades cleared his throat and asked, "You are the Goddess of Springtime, yes? The daughter of Olympus itself," I blushed, "The other Gods and Goddess on Olympus have special powers, Hephaestus in the forges, Athena with her tapestries, and Apollo and Artemis are the Twin Archers. But what about you? What gift was bestowed upon you?"

"Well it's hardly anything compared to the others," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "But being the Goddess of Springtime, I control a small part of nature." With a few flicks of my hand, and a small amount of concentration, I was able to create a small patch of daisies. Stepping off my throne I picked one and handed it to Hades.

He seemed surprised but then he chuckled deeply and took the flower. "It is as beautiful as its creator," he said, reaching out to take my hand.

Unfortunately Hades' guards had the bad timing to intrude on us at that moment. They hurried inside and formed a straight line before bowing to Hades. His back straightened and he greeted them hastily. "Yes, yes. Rise and deliver your news. This better be important," he added under his breath. But before the guards could reply, the silvery voice of an unknown person reached us. The light and happy tune rang out from his lyre, quieting and soothing the dead souls like a long forgotten lullaby.

Presently he entered through the gates. He was a young man, he had once been handsome but a long, hard journey had weathered his face and he looked older beyond his years. He wore what remained of his formal robes and a small ceremonial crown sat upon a pile of curly brown hair. His voice was clear and was full of hope and happiness. I could tell by his skin that he was still alive. When the dead arrive in Hades their skin takes on a paler tone, they become more transparent and are ready to accept their new destiny as a soul.

In silvery tones he told them of his love, his beautiful Euridice, and the sorrows of her death. He told them of how he wandered the earth looking for an entrance into Hades and prayed to the Gods that he might one day hold his dear Euridice in his arms again. Weakly he sank to the floor and asked if Hades could find a way to release Euridice to him.

I looked over at Hades; his face had become a cold mask of indifference and his eyes sparked with a red annoyance. But I sensed that there was something else stirring inside of him. A part of him wanted to release the man of his worries and reunited him with his love. But he wasn't sure how to say that. I was afraid that he would refuse this offer and send the man back to the upper world with nothing to show for his efforts. I placed my hand over his and looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Lord Hades," I whispered to him, "He deserves another chance to be with her. How would you feel if you could never see the one you loved again?"

He looked at me for a moment, and the red in his eyes dulled and his eyes became unfocused as he stared off into empty space. Sadness appeared in his eyes and he took my hand in his. He turned his attention back to the man and said quietly to me, "You may proceed."

I had no idea what he wanted me to do. So I straightened in my seat and asked, in my most Goddess-like voice, "What is your name, you who seek a favor from my Lord?"

He rose and said, "My name is Orpheus, my Lady." He spoke with confidence gained not from arrogance but from love. He spoke clearly and waited politely, showing no impatience need for immediate recognition.

"Mortal Orpheus, we have reached a decision." I caught Hades' eye and he continued.

"You may return to the upper world with your bride," happiness filled Orpheus' face and tears sprung to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and bowed, thanking us both. "However," Hades interrupted, "You are not to look at her until you leave my realm. Should you turn around, she will be unable to leave and she will return here and may never leave. Now go." Orpheus thanked us again and was quickly escorted out by the guards.

We watched for a moment in silence before I asked him, "Will you keep your word?"

He did not look at me but said calmly, "The spirit of his bride now walks behind him. The question is not whether I will keep my word, but if he will take it. In the end it would be the doubt within his heart that drives her spirit back to us." We sat in silence, waiting to see if Euridice's soul would return. He squeezed my hand a little tighter several minutes later.

My head dipped slightly and I whispered, "The doubt in his heart proved stronger than the love. Didn't it?" He nodded gravely; I squeezed his hand in return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gah!! Finally! I have finished another chapter! Geez, my life is simply too stressful, especially right now. But I've been trying as hard as I can to write this, in fact its one of the only things that can relieve the stress. :( But enough about that! Spring is almost here, but that by no means will stop my story! So. . .this one builds right off the last chapter, (I know it was so long ago that I last posted, I'm sorry!) so here's a quick recap: Orpheus came to Hades to reclaim his beloved Euridice. But doubt made him break Hades' one rule: if he promised not to look back before he reached the upperworld he could stay with Euridice. He looked back and Euridice's spirit returned to Hades. Please enjoy this next chapter! This chapter's shoutout goes to: Drishti Choudhury. Please enjoy.**

The silence hung heavy in the air between us. I could tell that this experience had sent Hades into deep thought. I, myself, mourned Orpheus' loss; although it was the fault of the mortal. I had never truly loved anyone before, so I tried to imagine what it would be like if I could never see my friends or my parents, or even if I could never see Lord Hades again. I felt myself blink back tears and in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to grow a whole field of flowers. Whenever I was worried or nervous, flowers were there to comfort me. Maybe it was the happiness they spread, or the quiet life they held. I always felt at home around flowers, their quiet thoughts whispering through my head. Looking over at the solemn face of Lord Hades I wondered what he did when he was upset.

"Lord Hades," I whispered over to him, shrinking back slightly when he fixed me with his hard, cold eyes. "You . . . you look like you need some time alone. You don't normally get many visitors right? If you would like you can leave and I'll stay here and handle things while you're gone. I can send Calantha or Achlys to find you if I need your help," I said, my words coming out in a rush. I stopped quickly when I realized I was rambling. I felt a blush gently coat my cheeks. I avoided Hades' gaze and pretended to be fascinated with the hem of my chiton.

Suddenly I felt the cold touch of his skin on my face. He placed two fingers under my jaw and gently lifted my face, forcing me to look into his eyes. His face was softer now; his eyes still held a far-away look but they were dark, safe.

"Would you like to know a secret?" he whispered.

The appearance of such a soft Lord Hades never ceased to amaze me. The God that had always seemed so dark and threatening was also a God who was so compassionate and loving. It surprised me, but in a pleasant way. I nodded and whispered back, "I would."

He seemed happy with my response. He stepped off of his throne and offered me his hand. I placed mine within his and his fingers curled around mine lovingly. Then he began leading me through the twisting halls again. I was suddenly reminded of when I first arrived in Hades. So little time had passed since then but now it felt as though that was all a dream. So strange and foreign as compared to this moment. Or perhaps it was this moment that was a dream; if this was a dream, however, I prayed that it would never end. I was so happy here; I would gladly spend my days like Endymion if only this dream could continue.

After what only seemed like moments the hallway opened into a large chamber, I could see Styx's river curving through the land, creating many islands of varying sizes. The islands seemed to be made of deep red clay and the rough black walls reached up into the blackness that covered all of Hades. On the island closest to us was the most astounding thing I had ever seen. At first I thought it was just a regular dog, short black fur, large chocolate brown eyes, and a long, straight tail. But as I watched a second head turned and after looking at us carefully barked happily, drawing the attention of a third head.

"What," I stared at it for a moment, rubbing my eyes, thinking that perhaps I was seeing things. "What is that?"

"This," Hades replied calmly, "is my pet, his name is Cerberus. It is my best kept secret that he is one that I can always rely on. I talk to him about everything," he said, sitting down next to the dog and patting the ground next to him, "In fact, he was the first to know about how I feel about you."

"How do you feel?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

He turned to me, and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. He ran one hand through my hair, pulled a lock forward, and kissed it gently. He leaned in so that his nose brushed my cheek. He ran it gently from my chin, up my cheek and paused by my ear. He whispered, "When I first met you, I never would have imagined I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have though that I would get butterflies when someone mentioned your name or that being away from your side would cause me such pain. When I first met you I never knew that once I held you in my arms, I could never let you go." He drew back slightly and looked into my eyes for a moment, our noses just touched each other. I leaned up, feeling my eyes closed and he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against mine. His lips were firm but soft and felt as though they were made to kiss mine. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest and a blush covering my cheeks. And in the moment I simply knew.

"Wow," I whispered when we finally pulled apart. I took a moment to regain my breath, he smiled. "Did you consult Cerberus before you did that too?" I asked, teasing him.

He smiled. "You've seen my world, but I have yet to see yours. Who did you confide in?"

I felt myself and dropped my gaze, "This is going to sound silly," I said.

He took my face in his hands and lifted it towards his, "I promise not to laugh."

"Whenever I needed to relax I would grow a whole field of flowers. I would just spend the day there. And somewhere, among their wandering thoughts and soft petals, my troubles would dissolve." I laughed to myself, recalling the fond memories.

Suddenly Hades was on his feet again. He offered me his hand while saying, "Follow me."

Silently I obeyed, and found myself wandering again through the winding halls. I was just about to ask where we were going when he turned back to me and covered my eyes with his hands, I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

Carefully he led me into another room. I felt the ground under my feet change from stone to something softer. "Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked. "I feel like I'm going to walk into something!"

"Just a second. Now," he said pulling his hands away.

The place I saw when I opened my eyes took my breath away. If I didn't know better I would have sworn that I was in a palace of Artemis. Everything was covered in a pale, silver moonlight. Grey stepping stones marked a path from the doorway, around a fountain and then back out. The dull green grass shimmered in the light but no flowers grew. A single bare tree stood off to the side, as if waiting for a reason to bloom.

I realized I was holding my breath but it wasn't until I felt the touch of his cool skin on mine that I felt my breath rush out of my lungs. "I know this can't compare to the upper world, but I want you to be able to come here whenever you want. So what do you think?"

"It's okay. But it needs a woman's touch," I said stepping away from him but turning back and smiling. "May I?"

"If you don't mind me watching."

I turned my back to him and reached out with my consciousness towards the nature that surrounded me. It took me a little time to find the hearts of the plants but finally I decided to start with the tree. I extended my consciousness to include its own and then slowly merged our minds into one. Then I began using my hands to channel our energy. I brought my hands over my heart but held them as though I were making a small, circular cage with my fingers. Then I lifted them over my head, extending my hands so that my palms were tilted up towards the heavens. I channeled my thoughts and energy through the tree until I felt its own, natural power awaken. I felt its light growing inside of it; it grew brighter and brighter until it reached out to me and sent a pleasant ripple of excitement through my entire body. I opened my eyes to see that the tree was in full bloom. Flowers opened their petals and shimmered in the unearthly light and small buds of fruit appeared as well.

I turned back towards Hades. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's beautiful," he murmured. I smiled, happy that he was enjoying my work. Closing my eyes again I reached out with my consciousness and created a small flower, when I flexed my fingers the petals opened. I studied the result for a moment.

"Perfect," I said, walking over and gently picking the flower. I heard Hades mumble something behind me but I couldn't hear what he said.

I walked over to Lord Hades and held up my flower. He stared at it for a moment before taking my hands in his own and lifting the flower to his nose, "It smells beautiful."

I smiled, "I thought you would like it, its moon lace."

I don't know what happened next but suddenly I felt dizzy and weak. I felt myself slowly falling forward and then suddenly found myself being supported by Hades' strong arms.

"Whoa, are you okay? Hey! Persephone! Are you okay?" I heard the anxiety in his voice and tried to look up at him to reassure him. But when I looked up at him he said, "You don't look too good. You seem rather pale. I think you may have overworked yourself."

I said nothing but let myself slowly begin to melt into his arms. "Let's get you back to your room," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and supported my weight while we walked back to my room. My head leaned against his arm and I inhaled his scent. Slowly my head began to clear and I could properly form words again.

My eyes sagged closed and I whispered, "I'm sorry." I felt a tear spill over from the corner of my eye. I had somehow managed to make myself a burden on Lord Hades. He tries to do something nice for me and I pass out and force him to carry me back to my room. I couldn't believe how annoying I was being. So it surprised me when I felt his skin brush my face. I pried my eyes open and saw him holding a tear on the tip of his finger. Tilting my head upward I could make out the vague lines of worry and confusion on his face. I saw his lips moving but I didn't hear what he said. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on moving my feet forward. I heard the heavy door of my room creak open and felt the familiar enchanted carpet beneath my feet. When I felt myself being tilted, I pried my eyes open. I saw Hades' face, so close to mine, as he laid me down.

"Hades?" I whispered.

"Shh," he said, "Just go to sleep, you're very tired. I've put you back in your bed."

"Thank you."

I closed my eyes. I heard robes shift around. "I'll send Calantha in later to check on you." By the time I pried my eyes open again, the door had already closed with a quiet _boom_ and he had already left.

"Goodbye, Hades."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Okay I wanted to get this chapter up and posted because today (at least today my time, when I originally posted this) is the first day of Spring, and Persephone's homecoming! Yay! So in honor of her return home (which I know saddens Hades) I wanted to post a chapter. Unfortunately people have been hanging around all day and it's been a stressful week so I didn't have much time to write. Next chapter is in progress, and it's a cute one :) I hope you're all enjoying this! This week's shoutout goes to: iloveme2815! Thanks to everyone who reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

And so things settled into their usual rhythm in the realm of Hades. I felt myself slip into a constant and comforting pattern. Some mornings I would visit Styx or spend my time chatting with Calantha. But most of my days were spent along Lord Hades. I could easily see why he would be lonely; the realm of Hades was not a particularly interesting place. Most of the souls who entered did not have reason to address Lord Hades and just accepted their places in the Apostle Fields. Luckily the hours stretched bare before us and gave us ample time for bonding. I could actually see Hades' affection towards me growing. Slowly, over the weeks, he grew more comfortable with displays of public affection. He always kept his hand over mine when we sat upon our thrones, even when a guard was present. When we walked he would sometimes put his arm around my waist, most of the time however he held my hand. But it was nice, comforting, loving. I was content, and although my parents never truly left my mind, I found myself enjoying my time with Hades. I knew that it couldn't last forever, so I was determined to enjoy every precious moment with him.

Today was turning out to be like most other days. I was wearing a sky blue chiton and today had decided to pull my hair up into a ponytail. I had my legs pulled up beside me and was leaning over the petals of my throne to get closer to Hades. He held my hand in his, our fingers intertwined and reached up to stroke my cheek, creating a pink blush where his skin met mine.

"How is it," he asked, "that a goddess of your beauty has not already been wed?"

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Well it's not like Aphrodite hadn't tried." He said nothing and I was thankful that he wasn't prying.

The only problem was that his silence only made me want to say more. "Well it was a long time ago, I was only a young girl and I had absolutely no say in it. All Aphrodite told me was that I was to put on a dress and go to a little garden on Olympus. Oh but the dress was beautiful," I sighed, recalling the memory of its silky fabric. "It was pink, and although it was a simple dress, it really made me feel like a goddess. It was gathered, 'fitted' she called it, over the chest and then it hung down loose and free, it hung to nearly the floor. It had thick bands of the same fabric that stretched over my shoulders for straps. I remember that Aphrodite had done my hair so that the ends of it were wavy. I felt so beautiful; I was so excited to meet him and hoping that he would think I was beautiful as well. But when I got there it seemed like it was taking everything he had not to try and watch himself in the silverware! Anytime we talked it was about him, how beautiful he was or how the light here really made his skin shine. I hated every moment of that day. I don't think I even remember his name. No, I definitely do. I heard a few years later that he died and a nymph named Echo willed a flower to grow in his place. Those things are a pain to take care of because they need so much attention. His name was Narcissus," I said, my face scrunching up at the mere mention of his name.

Next to me Hades laughed, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him with a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry he apologized," his laughter quieting. "It's just that you looked cute just then. You always seem like such a calm, happy person, it was nice seeing this side to you. And very cute." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, I ran my fingers over his face while he did so, slowly memorizing all the ridges and curves of it. Slowly he pulled away, but kept me close, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against his chest.

"Hades?" I asked.

"Hmm," he replied, absently stroking a lock of my hair.

I hesitated, never sure how he would react to my personal questions. "Yes, my _anthizo_?"

"I found a mural of you one day while I was walking around."

"Ah let me guess," he said. "There was fire all around me, I was cackling evilly and I was torturing souls. Am I correct?"

"No," I said, a smile creeping onto my face, "You were leaning up against a tree, and you were holding a ball and you looked so happy. When was that?"

He didn't respond and I tilted my head up at him. I remember that was one summer when your Father was holding a celebration. You had just learned how to control your gift. He was so happy that he even let me visit you. You suggested that we play a game, and you picked up a ball one of the Gods had given you and insisted that we play together. We spent hours together throwing that ball. Every time you would miss it, you would grow a vine and bring it back. Sometimes though," he chuckled again, "you would get scared and create a whole little wall in front of you. In fact you took my hand, you were only a few years old then and you got me to pose up against that tree. And then you asked Athena if she would paint a mural for me down in Hades. 'So that-'"

"'So that he will never forget this day.'" I said. "I remember now. I saw how happy you were and I thought that if you had a picture to remind you of that day that it would make you happy." He smiled down at me, his eyes, maroon as always, were warm but unreadable.

Another moment passed and as I put my head down against his chest he whispered, "I have a surprise for you."

"Another one? Well aren't you the God of Generosity. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes and batting them at him. He laughed and kissed me but didn't change his answer. "Why not?"

"Because it's not ready," he said, climbing off of his throne and offering me his hand. As I joined him on the ground he gestured and suddenly a skeletal guard was hurrying to our side. It startled me that the guard just appeared out of no where. "Please bring Achlys and Calantha here," he said to the guard, who quickly bowed and hurried off. He turned back to me, "Can you keep yourself busy for a little while?"

I peeked down the small hallway that led to the River Styx. I smiled, "I believe I can."

"Good," he said, giving me a gentle push in the direction of the river. I giggled and waved to him before walking down the hall and settling myself on the riverbed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. I don't know how long it's been since I've updated. . .it feels like it's been a while though. Well lucky for you guys and gals I'm posting TWO whole chapters tonight! And they're nice and long. Now I had to work on these chapters for a little while. When I started to write them I didn't have much inspiration. I was in a funk. So try not to be too hard on it, please? Anyway when I finish the book the whole thing will be edited. Anyway please enjoy this latest chapter, featuring Styx! (I just adore her). This week's shoutout goes to: Leader of Lost Destinies. Enjoy!**

"Hey Styx," I said, knowing she would hear me. "What's up? Hades wanted me to keep busy for a few hours, and I've been meaning to come see you."

Styx's head appeared out in the center of the river, "Is that the only reason you came to see me," she asked, pretending to be upset, "Because Lord Hades has sent you away? Oh Persephone!" She laughed disappeared underneath the water, her torso emerging next to me seconds later. She rested her arms on the river bank so that her back faced up and looked over at me with her usual large blue-green eyes. "So why did Lord Hades want to get rid of you?"

"Styx! He didn't want to get rid of me; he needed to set up some things for my surprise."

"Ohh, another surprise? Well isn't he a sweetie God. So what's going to happen? Do you think anything _special_ will happen? Has he already kissed you?"  
"Styx," I whined, rolling my eyes.

"He has?!" Styx melted closer. "Tell me everything!"

"No."

"Why not," she asked, pouting and putting her chin in her hands.

I decided to change the subject. "So how's the river been?"

"Oh, no! You're not getting off that ea-" She spun around, stopping mid-sentence. "Charon!" She yelled. "Charon keep them out of the river!" She disappeared for a moment and then her head reappeared in the distance, towards the center of the river, by the side of a long, flat boat. I watched the back of her pink head bob up and down in the water, blue arms appearing and waving angrily. Bits of her conversation drifted over the water but I wasn't paying much attention. I was trying to think of what Hades had in store for me.

"Miss Persephone!" A voice suddenly sang from next to me. Her voice rose from a low note up to a high one as if it were riding a wave in Poseidon's ocean.

"AH!" I cried, spinning around and scooting backwards. I put my hand over my, now racing, heart. "Calantha," I said breathlessly. "Don't do that!"

She laughed, still a wonderful sound, a sharp contrast to her sister, Achlys who I had never seen laugh. "I'm sorry Persephone but I couldn't resist. Father wanted me to come tell you that it was time for you to get dressed. And . . . um, what is wrong with Styx?"  
Styx had now risen halfway out of the water and was yelling at the man in the boat. I stopped to look at him and heard myself gasp. He wore a long, black cloak that was hooded, I had a feeling I wouldn't want to see what was underneath it, and had long sleeves that covered all but the bones of his hands. A strange silvery fog drifted out from beneath him and swirled around the boat. In his hands he held a long wooden pole that he used to steer the boat. As I watched he pulled it out of the water and used it to whack the hands of another passenger. I looked and a choked cry escaped my lips. There were perhaps 12 people, all of varying ages, some men, some women, and their skin was chalky white, dark circles hung under their eyes and soft moans escaped their lips.

"Oh, you haven't met Charon have you?" Calantha asked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I tore my eyes away from him to stare at Calantha. "He is the official ferryman of the Underworld. When Hermes brings the souls of the dead to the edge of Styx's river, Charon is the one to bring them across the river and over to the entrance. Charon!" She called, her voice surprisingly cheerful, "Charon say hello!"

The hood turned to stare at us for a moment before turning its attention back to the now-furious naiad commanding his attention. "He's always like that, don't let it worry you. But come on, we still have work to do." She stood and walked over to a small alcove carved into the rock, emerging a moment later with a small wooden boat.

"Father doesn't want to spoil the surprise so we're taking the back way to your room." She settled me in the boat before pushing it off the shore and jumping in nimbly. I was surprised when the boat barely rocked but didn't think much of it. She paddled out to where Styx was yelling at Charon and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What?" Styx yelled, clearly annoyed at being interrupted during her rant.

"We're going to Persephone's room. We could use a little help,"

"Fine, fine, go!" Styx said, cutting Calantha off. Instantly the boat began to move. Calantha settled down next to me, unburdened by the chore of rowing.

We floated along silently for a bit, I took in more of the sights of Hades. Granted most of it was rocks and darkness but every so often there would be a small waterfall or statue carved into the rock. And then we were not alone.

"He is such a jerk."

I looked over to see Styx floating alone beside the boat. She was lying on her back, her pink hair floating on either side of her head. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her feet kicked lazily in the water, even though the water propelled her along automatically.

Calantha rolled her eyes, "That's what you say every time you see him."

"No," Styx corrected, "just every time I fight with him." She smiled, "Which is every time I see him."

Calantha gave me a look and shrugged.

"So why are we going around the back way?"

"Father is setting up a surprise in the throne room but he wanted us to change clothes first." Calantha explained. She motioned to a small stretch of sand, "Can you bring us over there, Styx?"

"Sure," she said, dissolving into the water.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," I said, watching the spot where Styx had floated only seconds ago.

"Yeah, she's weird like that," Calantha replied, smiling. The boat jerked and a moment later we sat upon the shore. Styx's head appeared above the water and she stuck her tongue out at Calantha before disappearing into the water.

"Such a rude little naiad you are, Styx. And to think, I was going to let you come with us and see the surprise."

Instantly a blue head appeared above the water, her eyes were large and glistening, "Have I told you how wonderful it is to have a friend as kind as you? Please, can I come?" Calantha said nothing, pretending to think about her answer. "I love you," added Styx.

"Alright!" Sang Calantha, offering her hand. Instead when Styx materialized out of the water she hugged her, tackling her to the ground in a blur of blue.

I gently broke Styx's grasp, "Come on you two, we're going to be late."

Calantha stood up, brushing sand and dirt out of her wavy black hair and pushed open a thick, black wood door a few feet away. We hurried inside, into my bathroom, and into my bedroom where Calantha picked up several dress boxes. She handed a pink one to me, a blue one to Styx and kept the black one for herself.

"Father said that these dresses were gifts from Aphrodite, so we need to be very careful with them." She lowered her voice, "This also means they will probably be very hard to put on. Lady Aphrodite gives new meaning to the phrase 'Slave to Fashion'."

We laughed and opened out boxes, all gasping in unison as we pulled out garments of delicate silk. Slowly we each changed into our dresses, some of us with greater difficulty than others.

When I had finished dressing I paused in front of the mirror. The dress was silky and pure white. There was a small v-neck and two strips of fabric reached around my neck that I had tied in a bow. The rest of the dress was simple, fitted and reached to the floor. There were only two things that distinguished it as a dress made by Aphrodite. One was a slit in the dress, starting from the middle of my left thigh and extending down to the floor, behind it was a curtain of sheer gold fabric. The other was the low dip in the back, leaving all of my back exposed. I knew that I never would have picked this out for myself but I had to admit that it looked gorgeous.

"What do you think?" I asked, spinning in a small, graceful circle to face the other girls. Calantha was wearing a strapless black dress that reached to her knees and had a large bow around the waist. Styx was wearing an emerald green dress with a square neckline. In the front it reached to just above her ankles, but in the back it trailed on the floor. The fabric shimmered in the light and the sheer ruffles that served as sleeves swayed when she moved.

Both of their mouths hung open in shock but Calantha was the first to recover, "Lady Persephone. You look . . . you look,"

"Beautiful!" Styx finished.

I blushed happily, enjoying the moment. Before I could compliment them back Achlys poked her head in.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun but a single strand hung down in front, framing the curve of her face. "Are you ready, Miss Persephone?"

"Almost," I replied. "Come on in, Achlys." She was wearing a tight black dress, reached to her ankles with a medium sized V cut out of the back and a high neck in the front. I began putting on a pair of soft white flats and Achlys appeared behind me. She gathered my hair up onto the top of my head and began twisting and tying it intricately.

"I hope you don't mind," she whispered.

"No, not at all," I said, gesturing for her to continue. When she finished she stepped away and I looked into the mirror, Achlys had folded my hair up into a bun but left enough loose so that it covered the bun with a wavy curtain of hair. "Thank you," I said to her. I turned to the other girls, Styx had freed her hair from her braids and her pink locks hung loosely around her shoulders. Calantha had pulled hers up into a high ponytail.

"If everyone is ready," Achlys said softly, "then let us be on our way." She turned and walked silently from the room, waiting for us in the hallway and then leading us back to the throne room.

Hades stopped us just before we could see into the room. The look on his face was one of pure shock. After a moment he managed to regain his composure and stepped forward. "Achlys, Calantha, Styx, would you please join the others inside?"

They nodded and stepped past us quietly. When we were alone he pulled me close and gently brushed his lips against mine. "You look like the Goddess you are, Persephone," he whispered.

"I have never seen you in such formal attire, Hades. I must say, you look very handsome." He smiled down at me with deep, dark eyes. They were happy and loving but there was a hint of anxiety in them. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "There are some people who insist on meeting you."

"Why? Have you been talking about me with all your friends?" He cleared his throat and mumbled something. "Well," I said, taking his hand, "Let's not keep them waiting." And I pulled him around the corner and into the throne room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Now let me explain. I'm very sorry. I simply hated this chapter when I wrote it the first time. It's a little better now but there's one little thing I should warn you about. You'll know it when you reach it. I'll post the story at the bottom so I'm not spoiling anything. . .but please don't hate me for it. It will probably be revised when I'm done. . .Anyway, this chapter features the Judges of the Underworld, and it was sort of hard to find their names. But anyway, this might start out. . .interesting. . .but trust me there's some sweet romantic stuff in there at the end! So please enjoy. This week's secondary shoutout goes to: Kt Gudrych. Please enjoy! By the way, when Hades says "anthizo" it means (or should mean) flower in Greek. It's like a pet name. (if that doesn't mean what I think it means and someone speaks Greek and would like to help, I'm all ears!)**

Persephone hurried into the room, pulling Hades behind her. Instantly those seated at the table rose and bowed from the waist. Hades bowed gently from the shoulders in response. He turned to Persephone to begin making introductions and saw her bent at the waist, addressing the assembly with unnecessary formality.

Hades rubbed his face and bent down so that his face was next to Persephone's. "Persephone? My _anthizo_? What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm being respectful. Mother and Father always told me to bow if a large crowd bows to me, especially if they do it while I'm in the presence of another God or Goddess," she whispered back.

"Well that is not necessary now. Please stand up." She did and he began the introductions. "Persephone I would like you to meet-"

"Minos?" She called, "King Minos is that really you?"

"Lady Persephone, it's been so long!" Minos said, strolling forward and offering a hug. Hades watched as they exchanged pleasantries like old friends. "You've certainly grown since I last saw you."

"Oh, but you look just the same. Are you doing well?"

Hades interrupted, "Persephone, I see you've already met Minos. On the Upper world he was the king of Crete. In this world, he is the Judge of the Final Vote. And may I also introduce Rhadamanthys, the Lord of Elysion and Judge of Men of Asia and Aiakos, the keeper of the Keys to the Gates of Hades and Judge of Men of Europe."

Persephone bowed gently to each of these men and said, "It is a great honor to meet you."

Hades took Persephone's hand again and turned to the assembled men, "Lords of the Underworld, this is _her._ This is my beautiful Persephone."

There were soft "awws" from Calantha and Styx, who also stood at the table. Rhadamanthys and Aiakos simply smiled. "The legend lives. She is your forbidden fruit, so to speak. The one who is so incredibly desirable yet so completely untouchable." Aiakos said.

Rhadamanthys smiled, "Miss Persephone it is wonderful to finally meet you, Hades has told us much. In fact he's been going on about you for years," he added, giving Hades a look. Hades growled in response. "Won't you join us? We have many stories to tell and a few we would like to hear." Hades was about to object but Persephone interrupted him.

"Of course we'll join you. I am interested to know what Hades has said about me," she smiled, peeking at Hades before pulling him over to the table.

Once they were all seated Rhadamanthys said, "Now Hades refuses to tell us how you met. We've heard about just about everything else but he still refuses to tell us the details. Persephone, would you be so kind as to enlighten us?"

Before Hades could protest Persephone began talking, although she spoke directly to Hades, not to Rhadamanthys, Aiakos or Minos. "Well it all started when you grabbed my hand," she said, taking one of his large hands between her small delicate ones. Her thumb rubbed gentle circles on the back of his hand. Styx began playing softly on her harp for ambiance, or so she claimed.

Persephone recollected how Hades had startled her at first, which was greatly amusing to the Judges of the Underworld. By the end of the story the Judges were thoroughly entertained and the girls were delighted by the romance.

Then of course the Judges felt the need to test Persephone. They asked her all sorts of questions. Some of them were centered on her knowledge of Hades, some were of their relationship and the last set was focused on her personality and her experiences. She answered all their questions without hesitation and the Judges appeared satisfied. For the first time all night there was a slight lull in conversation.

Suddenly she jumped up and rushed over to Styx. She whispered something in her ear and the naiad's face brightened immediately. Styx gestured excitedly to Calantha and Achlys and Persephone rushed over to tell them her idea. Calantha began clapping her hands excitedly and even Achlys looked interested.

Hades and the Judges exchanged looks, Hades shrugged his shoulders. "Don't look at me; I don't know what she's up to."

Styx began to pluck out a new melody on her harp, which, Hades realized, must have been a gift from Apollo because it could imitate several instruments at once. Calantha grabbed her sister's hand and they hurried away from the table into empty space. They waited to catch the beat of the music and then began dancing in perfect unison. Persephone stood halfway between her dancers and her musician, tapping her foot to the beat and after a moment began singing.

"Been working, so hard. I'm punching, my card. 8 hours, for what? So tell me what I got. I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down." She sang beautifully, her voice rising and falling with the music and full of emotion. She kept her eyes open and, although they swept through her audience, trained them on Hades. "I'll hit the ceiling," she continued, "or else I'll tear up this town! And now I've got to cut loose! Footloose!" Now she also began dancing, a catchy and very cute little dance that mimicked what Achlys and Calantha were doing to her right. "Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise! Pull me off of my knees," she sang as she danced forward and offered her hand to Hades, never breaking stride of missing a single note. "Jack. Get back, C'mon before we crack!" Hades took her hand and she pulled him onto the center of her stage. "Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose," she sang as she demonstrated a few moves for Hades. Taking a deep breath and turning his back on the Judges, Hades started to mimic her moves. She laughed delightedly and took his hands; turning him to the side and helping him stay in step.

The Judges exchanged looks. "Well? What do you think?" Asked Aiakos; he turned to Minos, "Should we-" he stopped. "Minos?" He said, turning slowly back towards the group of dancers. To Persephone's left he now saw a very happy Minos dancing and laughing like he was six years old.

Rhadamanthys clapped Aiakos on the back, "Come on, Ai, it's a party!" He quickly joined the rest of the group. Aiakos sighed. He snapped and a guard appeared at his side. "Capture this scene in a painting will you? Make it nice and large. Paint a few scenes while you're at it. Thank you," he said before, somewhat reluctantly joining the others.

"You're playing, so cool," Persephone sang, beginning the next verse. "Obeying every rule."

"Dig way down in your heart," Calantha sang, her voice a stronger comparison to Persephone's. Their voices blended beautifully.

"You're burning, yearning for some," Styx joined in as well, smiling broadly. Her voice was very high, like a melodic bell.

"Somebody to tell you, that life's just passing you by," Minos said, his voice a low baritone. The girls giggled but stayed in step.

"I'm trying to tell you, it will if you don't even try!" Now even Rhadamanthys was singing. His voice was deep but not as deep as Minos'.

"You can fly, if you'd only cut loose!" Achlys sang. Unfortunately for her everyone else had stopped singing at that moment. She hadn't intended to claim a solo and she quickly blushed. Rhadamanthys walked over and hugged her before claiming her as his dance partner. Minos took Calantha's hand and they began dancing as well. Styx set down her harp and ran over to Aiakos. She leaped up and he caught her in the air. She smiled down at him with full blue lips and sparkling eyes. He laughed after a moment and they began dancing.

"Footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes!" They sang. "Oh wee, Marie, shake it! Shake it for me!" Persephone did a quick up-and-down shimmy and the group cheered, the other girls following her example. "Oh, Milo! C'mon, c'mon let's go!" Persephone separated herself from Hades, placing him about a yard away from her. She then did the same thing for the others, placing the girls on one side and pairing them up with their male partners of the other side. The girls quickly caught on.

"First we got to turn you around."

Calantha and Minos were first; Minos took Calantha's hand and led her to the end of the aisle. He spun in a tight circle before claiming Calantha in a dip, her left foot shot into the air as her head shot down. Minos smiled at her and kissed her cheek before setting her upright. Calantha took her place in line in a slight daze.

"Put your feet on the ground."

Styx was next in line so she grabbed Aiakos' hand and started down the aisle. At the end Aiakos decided the surprise everyone by grabbing Styx around the waist and lifting her off the ground. He slid her across his body, giving her a quick dip to the left and then one to the right. He tossed her gently into the air and then caught her in his arms. She was stunned for a moment but then laughed as he set her down and they claimed spots at the end of their rows.

"Take a hold of your soul."

Rhadamanthys practically had to drag Achlys down the row when it was their turn. Rhadamanthys took Achlys' hand and lifted it into the air, spinning her several times before snapping it back down and pulling her in so that his chest touched his back and his arms were wrapped around her body. He whispered something to her before releasing her and returning to his spot.

Lastly Hades and Persephone started down the aisle with a chorus of, "Ohhhhhhhh."

Hades' hands were on Persephone's hips before they even reached the end of the aisle. He lifted her up into the air with his powerful arms and spun them in a gentle circle. Persephone laughed again, the sound reaching Hades' very soul, and spread her arms wide as she flew through the air. After a moment she placed them on Hades' shoulders and looked into his liquid maroon eyes. She slowly lowered herself down the length of his arms and stopped with her lips barely separated from his. One of his arms slid to her upper thighs, supporting her, and the other stroked the bare skin of her back. Then he pulled her close and kissed her, he didn't care that the Judges were watching, or that his daughters would never forget this moment. All that he cared about in that moment was Persephone.

When he set her back on the floor, she stumbled a bit, falling into his arms once more. She smiled and straightened, accidentally stepping on the gold hem of her dress and tearing the fabric free. She paused for a moment, looking down at her bare leg before picking up the fabric and flinging it aside. "I'm turning it loose!" She sang.

The couples danced through the rest of the song but slowly they began to leave in pairs. First Achlys and Rhadamanthys left, each parting in separate directions. Then Minos and Calantha left, exchanging hugs before leaving. Then Styx and Aiakos left, but before Styx disappeared she stepped over to Persephone and whispered, "We'll be in your room when you get back. Have fun." Then she giggled and left.

Once they were alone Hades pulled Persephone into his chest, his cheek resting on the crown of her head. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" She asked.

"Putting up with them. I can't believe that they did that to you."

"Now, now, Hades. They clearly care about you. They just want to make sure we're a good match. And honestly," She said, snuggling into his chest, "Aphrodite herself couldn't have made a better one."

He kissed the top of her head as the next song started playing on Styx's harp. This song was smoother, quieter, and more intimately romantic. He began to sway back and forth, holding her tightly against his chest. A thousand thoughts were rushing through his mind, he knew he would have to deal with them eventually; he knew that he couldn't keep Persephone forever. But now was not forever and this moment was heaven.

He longed to look into her eyes, to see those clear, shining blue orbs of happiness and joy. Slowly he leaned down, dipping her close to the floor. Her eyes found his and instantly began to twinkle. She smiled up at him and lifted her leg into the air. Glancing over his shoulder he reached back and ran his fingers over her skin. It was so smooth and soft and warm. Small goose bumps arose wherever their skin met. He slid his hand under her knee and slowly lifted her upright again. Her eyes never left his and her smile never faltered. She rose onto her tiptoes and he spun her slowly. She leaned in and kissed him again.

"I love the way your arms feel like they were made to fit around me," she said, nuzzling into his chest.

He felt her yawn and when he looked down, she was fast asleep. He lowered her leg. "Sleep now, my _anthizo_. You have had a long day, but you were wonderful. I can see that they will love you as much as I do." He carried her back to her room and gently pushed open the door. He smiled when he stepped inside.

Achlys was sleeping on the far side of Persephone's large bed. There was a space, presumably left for Persephone, and then there was the sleeping form of Calantha, her wavy hair splayed across part of the pillow and hung over her skin. Her right arm was wrapped around the pale blue form of Styx, whose left arm hung off the bed. Hades walked over and laid Persephone in the empty space between the girls. He pulled the blankets up and she gratefully accepted them, pulling them up towards her chin.

"Goodnight, my _anthizo_," Hades said before shutting off the light and quietly shutting the door.

**Ok, about the whole dance party thing. Well I thought it would be fun if they all started dancing, and I revised that part a few times. But I still liked the idea that during a lull they'd all start dancing. And I coulnd't think of any cute songs. A lot of love songs were either too much too soon or not dance-able. And "Footloose" was stuck in my head. . .so we got that. Yep. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, back again. Its spring break here, but most of my friends have spring break next week :( So I've been sitting around writing, watching old cartoons and playing video games :) I know, a glance into my exciting life :D Anyway I know this chapter is kinda short but I felt like this was a good place to end. I'm still debating about what will go into the next chapter. But please enjoy this one while I figure that out. Here we will hear a little more history about a certain girl. :) Okay well please enjoy, thank you everyone who has reviewed of added me to the fav or watch lists! This week's shoutout goes to: xMusicGurlx! Thanks everyone! (by the way _agapo_ means "love" in Greek. Sorry i forgot to add that to the authors note when I posted this!)**

In the morning we all woke up around the same time. I was the first to awaken and I was a little startled. It's not often that I wake up in a bed with several other people in it. But once I recognized the girls I remembered Styx telling me that she would be waiting for me to return. I stretched and quietly crawled out of the bed. I slipped out of my dress, taking one last look at it before folding it up and placing it in its box. Quickly I slipped into my yellow nightgown and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Calantha's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretching, "Mornin' Persephone," She mumbled sleepily. She nudged Styx, who was still asleep, and hanging half off the bed. "Styx, it's time to get up."

"Wake me at the next tide," she grumbled, attempting to roll over. Unfortunately she rolled the wrong way and fell off the bed. She hit the floor with a crash. "Ow." She announced.

We laughed and Achlys stretched. She blinked at us several times before she realized where she was. She threw off the covers and stood. "Good morning, Lady Persephone," she said, curtsying properly.

"Don't be so formal, Achlys," I said.

"Yeah, lighten up, sis." Calantha said, settling herself in the middle of the bed and leaning back against the pillows. Styx crawled up from the floor and sprawled out across the entire length of the bed. She lay on her stomach and folded her arms, making a pillow for her head. Achlys perched herself on the side of the bed.

"So," Calantha prompted, "what happened last night after we left? Tell us everything? Did he kiss you?"

I laughed. "Slow down. One question at a time. What was the first one?"

"He did, didn't he?" Calantha's face simply glowed with excitement.

Styx bolted upright. "Tell us everything!" She flipped over onto her stomach, placing her elbows on the bed and her chin in her hands.

"Well," I said, my eyes drifting around the room. I was going to say no but when I saw the excited looks on Styx's and Calantha's faces and the poorly hidden interest on Achlys' face I couldn't say no. "Alright I'll tell you."

"First question: Did he kiss you?" Styx asked.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. A blush rose quietly to my cheeks while the girls cooed with a chorus of "aww".

"You're not giving us enough details. Skip the questions and tell us exactly what happened after we left." Calantha demanded.

"Well after you left the song changed and we started slow dancing. He dipped me, too. It was very special, I haven't had a formal dance in a long time, only during the solaces when the Gods and Goddesses assemble for meetings and then celebrate afterwards. But even then the dances weren't enjoyable. The last time I had that much fun is when Father let me stand on his feet and we danced together at the winter solace." I smiled recalling the memory.

"Yeah that's great. Warm and fuzzy, real sweet stuff. But get to the good stuff!" Styx grumbled.

"Alright," I said, "how's this for good stuff: his hands were on my skin tonight, and they weren't on my face."

"Whoa," Calantha said. "Do we really want to hear this? I mean, he's our father."

"Yeah, well, he's not mine," Styx countered. "I want details and I want them now."

"Well when he dipped me, my leg rose into the air and, you remember earlier when I stepped on part of my dress? Well when my leg rose it was completely bare because the gold fabric got torn off. So he was stroking my leg. He started at the knee but then he traveled up my leg. I know it wasn't much but it was enough to give me goose bumps, but the pleasant kind." _I'll never forget how soft his fingers were, how gently they touched me. He only held my leg under my knee but that was something that no one had ever done something like that to me before._ "I just have one question," I said. "Is it wrong for me to have liked that?"

"Well," Styx said. "Are you devoted to Hades? Would you ever consider another male romantically?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I think it's alright." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Do you love him," Calantha asked.

The question caught me off guard. I knew in my heart that I would never want anything bad to happen to Hades and knew I would be happy if I never left his side but still, growing up around the Goddess of Love and Beauty gave you a pretty serious understanding of love.

Luckily for me we had an interruption. Someone knocked on the door. I glanced at the girls, who nodded, before saying, "Come in."

The door swung open and Hades' head popped in. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning, Father," Achlys and Calantha chorused.

"Good morning, Lord Hades," Styx said.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Persephone if you would care to join me I will be leaving for the throne room in a little while."

"Of course. If you stop by again in about five minutes I'll be ready."

He smiled, and I noticed that the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly when he did so. "I do not expect we will have any visitors today," he said before saying goodbye and leaving again.

As soon as the door was shut Calantha said, "_You_ haven't answered our question yet."

"That's because _I_ have more important things to do. And since you keep asking why don't you answer one. How about you tell me about your mother."

Achlys shifted on the bed so that she was next to her sister, and took her hand. Calantha smiled and squeezed her sister's hand.

"My mother lived on a small island across Poseidon's ocean. I went there once, it was beautiful. Very warm, flowers were everywhere. That's how I got my name; I was born on the day of a flower festival. My mother had blonde hair, very long, past her waist. Sometimes she wore it in a braid or piled it up onto her head. But in my memories it is always hanging loose and wavy. She loved to wear colorful things. She always had a dress or skirt on. When I visited her she was wearing an aqua sarong with pink flowers on it. Her skin was tan and her voice was light. She did what she wanted but wasn't a rebel. Father said she was a free spirit but stayed within the boundaries of the law. She always talked to her friends but was a wonderful listener. She always tried to solve the problems of her friends. Father told her that he could not stay here forever so she wanted something special to remember him by. She bore his child and raised me for several years. When Father returned and saw that I would carry some of his power he decided it was finally time to tell her who he was.

"Mother did not take the news well. She was horrified. She rejected us both and refused to ever see us again. I only went back once to see her. Hermes brought me. We looked at her from afar because we did not want to upset her." Calantha looked down; avoiding my eyes and Achlys moved a little closer.

"I had no idea," I said, slipping my dress over my head. Since Hades had said that we would not have visitors I thought I would try on a new outfit. It was a simple white sundress. It had a full skirt and fitted bodice and was printed with little red, pink, orange, and yellow flowers all over it.

"It's okay, I've accepted my fate," Calantha said as Hades knocked on the door again. I glanced at the door and then back at Calantha. "I'm fine," she assured me. "Go be with Father."

"Alright. You girls can stay here if you want to. I'll be back later." I smiled and walked out of the room. Hades was waiting in the hallway dressed in his usual style of peplos. He smiled as I linked my arm through his and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good morning, my _anthizo_."

"Good morning, my _agapo_."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone! How long has it been since I updated? It feels like a while, but then that's just me. So here for you enjoyment is a nice 4-pager chapter. Oh and I have exciting news, when I finish writing this I'm going to get it published! It won't be with any famous publisher but I'm told that there are websites that will let you publish and sell your books. That's still a ways off though, but if anyone has an artistic side (or knows someone who has one) and they would like to design a cover, I would greatly appreciate it. Later I'll be holding an official contest of DeviantArt. Oh and _petalouda_ means "butterfly" in Greek. Please enjoy this latest chapter, this week's shoutout goes to harmonious!**

I was looking forward to another day spent happily with Lord Hades when we entered the throne room and found several wrapped boxes waiting for us.

"Did you order something?" I asked Hades.

"No," he shook his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Well maybe there is a card." We checked the packages but there was no card. "That leaves only one other option. Let's open them up and see what's inside," I smiled. I picked up the package on top, and nearly fell over. "It's heavy, be warned."

Hades came over and picked up the remaining two. To him they were feathers. "Showoff," I mumbled. He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he settled the packages on the arm of his throne. I stuck my tongue out at him. He held his arms out and I handed him my package. He put it with the others and held his arms out again. I turned my back to him, pretending to be annoyed that he was showing off. He walked down and wrapped his arms around me, his hands settling on my hips. "I'm sorry, my _anthizo_. Am I forgiven?" He asked, placing his chin on my shoulder.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his long, black hair. "Of course, my _agapo_." We stood there for a moment longer before I said, "Can we open the packages now? I want to know what's inside." Hades nodded and sat down on his throne, I followed him, not waiting for an invitation and sat on his lap. He kissed my cheek and we unwrapped the first gift.

I gasped when I saw it and buried my face into my hands. Beneath me I could feel Hades vibrate beneath me as he laughed quietly. "It's not funny," I pouted. It was a large painted portrait of me dancing in my white dress, flanked by Achlys, Calantha and Styx in the background. I was smiling and the pose wasn't awkward but seeing this giant painting made me regret my little performance for the first time. "Put it away, please. I don't want to look at it."

Hades chuckled again, a deep, throaty laugh. "I'll keep this then." He said before handing me the second package. "Alright," I said as I opened it. "You keep the first one, I'm keeping this one!" Hades peeked over my shoulder, and groaned. Now it was my turn to laugh. This painting featured Hades dancing, or attempting to as he put it.

"I will hunt down the person who ordered these be painted and make them suffer." He growled.

I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were only a shade or two lighter than they normally were. He was annoyed but far from the rages I knew he was capable of. "Don't be so dramatic, my _agapo._ I think you look adorable when you dance."

Hades grimaced. "I say the same about you," He said, cracking a small smile.

I frowned and set the painting aside. "Well let's forget that and open the last one." This time we opened it together. And for once, we were delighted with it.

"Beautiful," we breathed. It was larger than the other two and it was easy to see why. You could see the tiniest of details, from the gold hem of his peplos to the sparkles in my eyes. Hades had lifted me into the air and was holding me there. My right hand was resting on the side of his face and the left one was coiled around his shoulders. Hades' hands were gently holding me, caressing my body. The looks on both of our faces were ones of sheer bliss.

"We should hang this somewhere," I said. "Somewhere where everyone can see it. It should be displayed proudly to everyone."

"We'll see," Hades said. I gave him a look. "I mean, we'll see where we think the best spot is." I smiled, I didn't know why but I felt like this painting was very special. There was a note taped to the bottom corner of the painting. Hades' name was written in neat handwriting. He unfolded the note and read it. I did not pry; instead I busied myself with the paintings until I heard a low growl emanate from Hades' chest.

I put the painting with the others and asked, "What's wrong?" Hades didn't answer. "Hades? What's -" I turned around to face him and gasped. His eyes had begun to brighten and already they faintly glowed red. "Whoa, calm down Hades. Calm down, my _agapo_." I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look into my eyes, "Breathe, my _agapo_, breathe. It's okay; it's just me, Persephone, your _anthizo_." I caressed his face gently and kept a careful watch on his eyes. He blinked furiously, his eyes fluctuating between maroon and cherry red with each blink. Desperate to have my Hades back I took his hands in mine. One hand I placed on my face, then stroked it over my hair. The other I held to my lips. I kissed it, "Please, my _agapo_, please come back to me." I kissed it again and continued to move his hand over my skin and my hair. He closed his eyes and this time they stayed closed.

"Persephone," he growled.

"I'm right here, my _agapo_." I held his hand to my cheek, and pressed my hand against his own.

His eyes squeezed tighter and he inhaled deeply, slowly. He slowly exhaled, without opening his eyes he said, "I have to leave tomorrow."

Panic enclosed my heart like a vice. "Why?"

Hades' eyes opened and locked on mine. "I have to," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "talk to someone about an issue that has arisen."  
"Is this about what just happened because don't worry, we've been together for a few months and this is the first time that's happened. And, I won't lie, that did scare me but I will stand by you and help you and I promise never to leave."

He mumbled something but I couldn't hear. "_Anthizo_ this isn't about you. I don't want to leave you but trust me; this issue needs to be dealt with quickly. It's for the best. But let's not worry about that now."

I said nothing, trying to think of what could have made Hades so mad. His deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What do you want to do today? We can do anything you want." He said.

Deciding that it must be something related to his business I turned my attention back to Hades. "Anything?" I asked.

Hades looked as though he wished he hadn't said "anything" but he sighed and nodded.

I smiled. "Your kingdom stretches far and wide, and you have shown me everything that I ever asked. I would like to see your room." _And I would like to spend the day in your arms_, I added silently.

Hades avoided my eyes, not saying anything.

"Please?" I asked quietly, peeking up at him through my eyelashes.

He made the mistake of looking at me; one look into my eyes and I could literally see his resolve melting away. He sighed and picked me up, carrying my easily off of his throne, and carried me to his room. While we walked I tried to take note of the hallways we passed through but they all appeared the same. Finally he set me down in front of a red wood door with gold detailing. He still seemed reluctant but true to his word he opened the door and allowed me inside.

His room was simply decorated, there was an intricately woven red and gold rug that covered the floors and the walls were a dull shade of red. There wasn't much furniture, a bed with black sheets, a chest, where he presumably kept his clothes, and a few end tables scattered about. There were two things that caught my eye, one was the small waterfall and crystal that created a clear rainbow in the far corner and the other was a stunning white stone mantle and fireplace. In front of it were two plush black leather armchairs.

Hades strolled in and knelt down in front of the fireplace. I stood at the foot of his bed looking around, feeling comfortable here in this simply decorated room. It just had such an air of familiarity; it felt lived in and that was a better feeling than even the finest silks. Once Hades got the fire started he said a quiet thank-you to Hephaestus and asked Hestia to tend to their fire. Then he sat down on the bed, propping up some pillows and leaning back against the headboard. He watched me with lazy but loving eyes as I walked around his room, looking at things and running my hand over the smooth wood of his furniture.

Hades sighed, "I feel as though I could lavish upon you every gift and gem of the Underworld and it would still not be enough for you. And I can't help but feel that you deserve someone better. Hermes could take you to every exotic location under Helios' golden sun and you could create new and beautiful plants for all to see. Or Apollo who would write you the tenderest love songs the world has ever heard and bathe you in his golden light. Even Dionysus would make you merry with his endless wines and never-dull personality. When I was given the Underworld I was given my own kingdom. Just as Zeus is supreme ruler of the Heavens, I am the ruler of Hades. I am detached from their world, _your _world, and after so long I don't think I could rejoin them on Olympus and still retain my power."

I turned to face him and crossed my arms over his chest. "Hades," I said, "My _agapo_. There is a reason why I have not left you. There is a reason why I don't ask for every jewel and gem in the underworld. There is a reason why I was not married to any other God."

Hades held my gaze, waiting for me to continue.

"Hades, I didn't leave you because I felt something between us. I'm not leaving you, because I'm too happy here. And I will never leave you because I can't live without my heart. And it's in your hands. I can't live without you."

He smiled and his eyes crinkled again. "I knew there was something special about you the first time we met, my _anthizo_." I finally perched myself on the arm of one of the chairs near the hearth. I wanted to join him but I wasn't sure how he would respond. Given the little incident we had earlier I figured it would be best not to push him. Instead I just stared blankly into the fires, watching the flames dance as if they were alive and draped in flowing clothes of red, orange and gold.

"_Anthizo?_ May I ask you something?" Hades' deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Of course, my _agapo_," I said, turning to face him.

"What would you say if I told you that I was considering giving you control over my kingdom?"

I jumped up out of shock but then felt myself falling back into the chair. I opened my mouth to say something but I ended up closing it again. And again, and then twice more.

He chuckled quietly on the bed, "You're cute when you're speechless," he said.

Somehow that gave me the focus I needed to form a coherent sentence. "But, I mean, I couldn't, how would I, I wouldn't know." I trailed off. Okay, a somewhat coherent sentence. I took a deep breathe. "I'm not sure I could do that, Hades. I've never been the leader of anything, not even the semi-annual "Gods vs. Goddesses Capture the Relic" game. I have never held power before and I wouldn't know what to do with it."

Hades smiled and extended his hand to me. "Don't worry, _anthizo_, I won't force you to do anything. This could be a trial for you. It's very likely that you will not have visitors. It would be controlled enough that you couldn't mess anything up if you tried, but gives you plenty of freedom. Think it over, if you decide you would like to do it then you can go to the throne room in the morning."

I walked slowly over and placed my hand lightly in his, I was deep in thought once again. I sat down on the edge of the bed; I felt Hades' shifting slightly next to me. I leaned back, settling into his hips and took one of his hands in mine, placing them in my lap. While I was trying to make a decision my eyes roamed around the room and settled again on the fireplace. I was still undecided but I couldn't help getting lost in the endless dance of the fire. My troubles seemed to melt away and I thought that-

"What are you thinking about,_ anthizo_?" Hades' asked. "You looked so relaxed that I couldn't help wondering what you were thinking about."

"The _petalouda_," I said.

"What?" Hades asked the confusion clear in his voice.

"They dance in on the wood without a care in the world. But one day they will serve a greater purpose. One day they will create a new Phoenix and the memory of the old shall live on. But if they didn't work, if they didn't try, nothing would change but at the same time everything would change." I lay down, curling into Hades' side so that my back was pressed against his chest and my legs followed the contours of his own. I pulled one of his arms around me and whispered, "I'll do it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long, actually I meant to post this a few days ago but things kept coming up. My sister has returned which of course raises a whole host of problems mostly revolving around not being able to write. She's either hovering over my shoulder (disapprovingly of course) or using the computer (even though she has her own). But I still promise to try and work hard and update as much as I possibly can! This was another fun chapter to write. Featuring: Anxiety attacks, two special guests and a very special wardrobe. :) Oh and flashbacks anyone? hehehe, so please enjoy chapter 20 (yay, 20!) of Seven Seeds (which is now over 50 pages in Word!) This weeks shoutout goes to: SheLovesMeNot!**

The next morning I awoke to the gentle crackling of the fireplace. _Funny_, my fuzzy half-asleep brain thought, _I don't have a fireplace in my room._ I forced my eyes open and looked around. My eyes settled on the chest that was pushed up against the wall. The lid had been propped open by a small medallion and several peploses hung out from it. The instant my mind registered what I was looking at I shrieked, pulling the blankets up to my chest and frantically searching the room for anyone else. Then slowly my memories of last night trickled down into my brain and I relaxed. I remembered that I had curled up with Hades; I had heard his heart beating in his chest and felt the warmth of his body around mine. As I leaned back against the pillows I began to recall our conversations. As soon as I remembered what I had promised to do I became tense. I still wasn't sure it was smart for me to control the entire kingdom but if Hades had that much confidence in me then I was sure I could do it.

I hopped out of bed with a strong "I can do this" and marched over to the door. I froze with my hand on the handle. The metal was cool beneath my skin. "Okay, I'm going to do it. Okay," I said, determined to open the door. But my hands weren't obeying. "Okay, okay, okay, I can do this. Okay." But I was still frozen. "Okay, I'm doing it. Right now. Here I go, off do be ruler for a day. I'm going. Right now, okay." Finally I forced the door open and I stepped outside. "I did it," I said aloud, surprised that I was able to face my fear. "I did it, I really did it. I did-" I stopped. I looked down and realized I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and to top it all off it was wrinkled, the skirt was bunched up around the top of my thighs and half of the bodice was pulled down over my chest. I screamed and raced back into the room, slamming the door behind me. I leaned against the wood, panting, slowly I slid down it. "Okay," I said. "Okay. Stop saying okay!" I scolded myself.

I scrubbed my hands with my face and pushed myself back onto my feet. "Okay, you're being stupid. Just get changed and go to the throne room." I quickly undressed and looked around for new clothes. That's when I remembered that I was staying in Hades' room. I screamed again and ducked behind the bed, trying to hide my body from anyone who could enter. Then I noticed that Hades had left a violet chiton for me folded neatly on the end of his bed. I sighed thankfully and quickly slipped into it. I took another deep breath and got ready to leave again.

"Alright, you can do this, I know you can. Just go out into the hall and walk over to the throne room." And for once I listened to myself. I walked out into the hall brimming with confidence. But the second I stepped outside the room I was hit with a soft wall of darkness. In the distance I heard the soft patter of footsteps.

"Well that must be someone going to the Throne Room. Now I don't have to go and I can just say here all day, great!" I quickly ran back inside and resumed my position leaning against the door. I groaned quietly as I slid down the wood and tucked myself into a small ball on the floor. "I'm a failure," I grumbled into my hands.

"You're not a failure; you're just a little frightened. And with good reason. I never felt like I belonged up on a throne on Olympus."

I peaked through my fingers at the familiar voice. The owner smiled at me lovingly. "Is it really you?" I asked her.

She nodded and held her arms out to my, "How have you been, Persephone?"

I rushed over into her arms, "Grandmother Hestia, it's been so long. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." For a moment we said nothing and simply embraced, I had forgotten how wonderful she smelled. Hestia was not actually my grandmother, but all of Olympus agreed that she had the kind, warm and caring disposition that you would always associate with a grandmother. She always had a kind word to say or an ear to lend for any story. But best of all, she loved to cook and bake. Her personal temple always smelled of at least one type of cookie and a fire was always lit.

Hestia was the first to break the silence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded into her shoulder and she led me over to one of the plush black armchairs. I sat down at her feet and rested my arms on her legs and then my head on my arms. "I just don't think it's a good idea," I said.

Hestia began to stroke my hair. "Persephone, trust me when I say that Hades knows what he's doing. He is my brother after all. I know that when he tells you that he trusts you; he would bet his life on it; he would swear his trust upon the River Styx. And would you like to know a little secret?" I nodded. "I have never seen him, this trusting before. The only thing that came to close was when he was seeing Achlys' mother. But he didn't trust her as quickly."

"I'm just afraid I'm going to mess up and ruin everything he has down here."

"Persephone, darling, don't take this is wrong way but, that's just stupid."

"I don't see how I could possibly take that the wrong way," I rolled my eyes.

"What I mean is, Hades didn't know what he was doing when he came down here. He was as inexperienced as you are. But he kept at it and he learned. And frankly, I would be impressed if you managed to destroy the entire kingdom of Hades in a single day." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Do you really think I can do it, grandmother?"

"What I think isn't important. Hades thinks, no, he knows that you can do it, and that's all that matters." She kissed the top of my head. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Grandmother Hestia." I said. "May I ask one more thing before I go?" When she nodded I continued, "How are my parents?"

Hestia's face softened and her eyes were filled with a strange, mixed light. "They are doing well, but they miss you terribly."

"My mother must be driving my father crazy."

"She's driving everyone crazy. She's taken to pacing around the Throne Room on Olympus. Every time someone would walk by she would demand to know any news about where you are and if they didn't have any news, she demanded to know why not and what they had been doing since she last saw him. People have stopped going through the Throne Room," Hestia laughed a little. "And it was worse when your father was there. She would be yelling about whose fault it was that you disappeared. Usually she blamed herself but sometimes, just to make it interesting, she would invent a reason it was his fault. She would get angry, and then she would break down and I would have to comfort her. I've made more trips to Olympus in these past few months then I did when I had a throne there." She was silent for a moment. "Your parents do miss you, darling, but don't leave here until you're ready. If you do, trust me, it would be the biggest mistake of your life." She smiled then and said, "Well let's not end this on a somber note. Your kingdom awaits." She laughed and curtsied to me.

I groaned, "Well I guess I should be going." I walked over and put my hand on the door handle. Without turning around I said, "Wait, Grandmother Hestia. Could you wait just a minute longer?"

"For you, Persephone, two minutes."

"Good." I said absently. "There's one more thing I want to do before I leave." It only took me a moment to locate what I wanted and another moment to fit it correctly. I smoothed out a few wrinkles and gave it a few quick tugs, rearranging it. There was a small mirror mounted on the wall and I peeked into it. I smiled at what was reflected back at me. "What do you think?"

Hestia laughed, "Perfect. You look so adorable."

"You don't think he'd mind?"

Hestia gave me a look, "Persephone, if I was a guy and a girl as cute as you, who I clearly have feelings for," I blushed, "wore my clothes, and looked that cute in them, the only thing I would be upset about, is that I didn't get to see you wear them. Are you sure that don't want Hades to see you in his peplos? I guarantee it will make his day."

"No, I don't think I'm ready for that. But maybe later."

"Alright then. Have fun being ruler for a day."

"I will, grandmother. And, um, could you tell my parents that I miss them and I love them? I want them to know that I'm safe but I'm just not ready to . . . you know."

"Leave Hades?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, dear. I'll tell them that I got a message from you but that I didn't know where you were."

I thanked her and gave her a hug goodbye before she disappeared to tend to other fires.

I headed out into the hallway full of determination and new-found confidence. I started down the hall and then stopped short. I realized I had no idea where I was or how I was going to get to the Throne Room. I stood there for a moment considering my options. I figured that if I went wandering I was likely to end up in a trap and hurt myself. If I stood here there was a high chance that someone would walk by and I would look like an idiot. If I went back to the room then I would be going back on my word. I was just considering how much of an idiot I must have looked like at this very moment when a whispery voice called out to me.

"Mistress Persephone?" I turned to see a skeletal warrior dressed in old tan clothes standing behind me. He bowed slightly and said, "I have been instructed to lead you to the Throne Room if that is what you desire."

I smiled at him, "Yes, thank you. I would like that, I was afraid I was going to get lost."

"It can be confusing," he admitted. "Please follow me."

I followed the guard in silence, taking note of the path we were taking. After spending so much time in Hades I had learned how to notice small details in my surroundings and differentiate one tunnel from another. Shortly after we set out we arrived in the Throne Room. I bowed to the guard and thanked him for leading me.

"Will you need anything else?"

I was about to say no when another thought occurred to me, "Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you bring me a pot of soil from the garden?"

The guard bowed and said "Of course, Mistress, I would be happy to," and hurried off. I settled myself on my throne, making sure the peplos covered me properly before relaxing against the back of the throne. Within a moment the guard returned with a medium sized pot filled with dirt in his hands. I thanked him and he hurried off.

So with nothing else to do I was content to spend my time as queen growing flowers. This time I decided I would experiment with a little moon lace. I was trying to grow enough to make some laurels and a few accessories for the girls. I was realistic, even though it hurt my heart to do so. I knew that I couldn't stay down here forever and I wanted to make sure that Hades and his daughters would have something to remember me by, assuming that my mother would never let me leave her side ever again. I still remembered that large amounts of work tired me out so I worked slowly, humming to myself as I went.

Finally I managed to bloom a small sliver flower, the petals falling outward with a delicate grace held only by the very children of the earth. As I stared at it random thoughts filtered through my head. I thought about how back home if you grew a large patch of one kind of flower then a nymph would be born to take care of it. _Wait a minute,_ I thought, _what if I just—_the sound of the heavy door crashing open commanded my attention. My head snapped up and I gasped.

Before me stood the very picture of power. His entire body was highly muscled and most of it was bare and exposed. The only clothing he wore was a golden lion's pelt that covered his hips and stretched up his back, leaving his chest bare. The lion's paws were draped over the man's shoulders and its head rested on top of his own. His hair was wavy and was a strangely familiar color. His eyes were a stormy grey-blue color. Ordinarily his strength would be a sign of protection. But here and now it was more of a threat.

I gasped and the pot slid off my lap, shattering on the ground with a deafening roar. "Who," I whispered. The man ignored me and began to stride towards me. Adrenaline kicked in and I recalled some of what my father used to say on Olympus to the occasional visitor. "Stop," I said in a loud, clear voice, "Present yourself to the Queen of Hades. I command you, state your name and purpose."

He stopped and squared his shoulders, planting his feet hip distance apart. "You are no Queen. You are nothing but a toy. A poor prisoner held here against your will with nowhere to go and no one to turn to. See how little he cares for you? He dresses you in his own poor robes even though he surrounds himself with the rarest jewels and metals known to man and god alike." He sneered. "Direct me to your master and I will take you with me. I can free you from this dreaded existence, I will deliver you unto the Gods and they will pass judgment about your future. Come," he said, extending his hand.

"No," I said firmly. "That is not the proper way to address a Goddess or a Queen. Guards, take him back where he came from." Instantly guards rushed in and tried to pull the man away but he was too strong. Instead he advanced towards me.

"Well if Hades really cares for you as much as you say he does then you will be perfect."

Now finally fear seeped into me. I knew that I couldn't protect myself against him and that it would be futile to try. Nonetheless I called desperately for guards but none were able to restrain him. I crawled to the very back of my throne, clutching Hades' borrowed robes close to my body in a poor attempt to protect myself. The man advanced and began climbing the steps to my throne.

"Who are you," I whispered.

"Do you not recognize me?" He voice was deep but taunting. "I am the Hero sent by Apollo's Oracle. I am Heracles."

**Flashback to chapter one, anyone?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Oh I feel like it's been eons since I last updated! And I'm sorry that this is going to be a relatively short chapter (only about 3 pages in Word) but the ending just felt so. . .perfect. This is the thrilling conclusion to Heracles' visit. I hope you like this, I edited it a few times before I finally liked it. I have to remind myself to stay focused and not get distracted by other stories I want to write. I want to thank everyone who reviews and everyone who adds me to fav/alert and everyone who even just reads this story! You are all the most beautiful people in the world! Your support means everything to me! And on that note this week's shoutout goes to: XxohyeahhxX! Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I ended up being dragged though the halls of Hades by Heracles. He had one meaty fist wrapped around my wrist, holding me firmly but not hard enough to break or bruise my wrist.

"We're going to find Hades," He had told me back in the Throne Room. And then he had thrown me over his shoulder and we had marched out of the room and into the winding halls. Once the ceiling had started to dip he had been forced to set me on the ground and began leading me, even though he clearly he had no idea where he was going. Heracles grumbled as he hit another dead end. _Oh this is stupid,_ I thought, _if we keep this up we're only going to get hopelessly lost or, worse, we'll get caught in one of the traps!_ I stopped short and Heracles jerked to a stop in front of me.

"What," he growled.

"You're looking for Hades, right? Well I may no know where he is but I bet if we ask Aiakos that he'll know."

"Who is Aiakos?" He asked. Clearly he didn't know much about Hades or about battle techniques. Ares had always told me to never attack an enemy's domain unless you've been there before or have studied it and know what to expect. "Never go into a battle blind," is what he told me.

"Aiakos is the gatekeeper. I bet he'd know where Hades is. In fact he probably knows where we are right now." I wasn't sure but it was the only thing we had to go on at the moment.

Heracles considered this for a moment. "Fine," he mumbled. He was clearly upset that a woman a third of his size, who was supposed to be his prisoner, was ordering him around. He started to lead me down another hall but I pulled him back again. "What now?"

"You don't know where you're going." I stated matter-of-factly. "Come on, I'll take you to Aiakos." Now it was my turn to grab his wrist and lead him along. I was a little surprised that I was able to navigate so easily and even more surprised at my actions. I remembered something Ares had once told me about how it felt to rush into battle. He said he felt full of energy because of all the adrenaline that had been released into his blood. _That must be it_, I thought, _adrenaline._ I was sure that this feeling couldn't last for long so I was determined to use every last drop of adrenaline now while I had it. _This is my chance,_ I realized. _This is my only chance to tell Hades how I really feel!_ I knew I would never be brave enough to tell him on my own so I had to take this opportunity while I could.

I dragged Heracles along behind me as I navigated easily through the halls and finally we emerged at the base of a small island. Behind us Cerberus stood guard over the realm and in front of us stood a large black iron gate. Aiakos stood facing us and he was arguing loudly with . . . Hades? I wasn't sure but as soon as I heard his voice I knew it was him; there was no mistaking that deep rumbling voice.

I wasn't sure why he was arguing with Aiakos but I said, "See? Hades is right there just like I-" I trailed off as I felt something cool and sharp press against my throat. The light glinted off the cold bronze and the tip pressed against my skin, threatening to tear it. I held perfectly still, the adrenaline quickly draining out of my blood.

I felt Heracles' hot breath against my neck and felt the whisper of his words in my ear. "Don't move," he said in a low, menacing voice, "I'm going to nudge you with my hand in a moment. You are to move forward and call for Lord Hades but do not say anything else. I will put my hand on your shoulder and you will stop. Do not say anything else."

My words stuck in my throat so I nodded, very, very carefully. Heracles nudged me and I began to inch forward on shaky legs. I could hear Aiakos screaming at Hades. He didn't notice me even as I stumbled towards him. "Hades," I said, my voice barely a whisper. He didn't hear me so I said "Hades" again, louder this time. This time I knew he heard me because he stiffed and peered over his shoulder. He seemed surprised to hear my voice. As soon as he caught sight of the knife poised at my neck his eyes began to glow red and a growl escaped his throat. I was suddenly terrified, not for me, but that Hades would attack Heracles and he would get hurt. Normally I wouldn't think a God could be defeated so easily but this was clearly not a mortal and he was unlike anyone I had ever seen before.

"Listen, Hades," Heracles barked. "If you want your precious little _Queen_," he spat the word like it was acid in his mouth, "to live then you're going to have to give me something."

Hades stared at me for a moment. "You're wearing my peplos," was all he said.

I stared back, completely dumbfounded. "Look I'm sorry, I'll clean it later but right now I have a few more important things going on. Like, I don't know, not having my throat cut by the bronze knife that is being held there!"

"No, I don't mind you wearing my peplos I'm just – clearly this is not the time to have this conversation." He turned to Heracles his voice growing serious, "You can have anything you want. But if you've hurt a single hair or even scratch her perfect skin then you'll feel my wrath." I felt tears build up in the corners of my eyes and I tried, unsuccessfully to blink them away.

"Give me Cerberus."

I felt my heart freeze in my chest. Cerberus was Hades' most prized possession. He was the one constant comfort in his life. Nothing could separate him from that dog and no one with any kind of heart would try to separate them.

I opened my mouth to tell this to Heracles when Hades said, "Fine. You can take Cerberus,"

"Hades," I yelled, not caring what happened to me. Cerberus meant the world to him and I would not let Heracles take him without a fight. I tried to struggle against his hold, tears streaming down my cheeks, but he easily restrained me.

Hades continued talking as if I had no spoken, "Treat him well. Do what you must but do not harm Persephone. I will not involve her in this, it's too dangerous."

For a moment everything was still, even Aiakos was speechless. The only sound was the gentle patter as my tears landed on the flat edge of the bronze knife. Then slowly Heracles backed away, removing the knife from my throat. He turned to Cerberus and quickly climbed onto the main head. He looked down at Hades and said, "You may rest assured I will do everything I can to bring him back safely. I, too, know how it feels to lose someone of great importance. I swear to put his safety above my own, I swear it upon the River Styx." And then he was gone, disappearing into the upper world. After a moment they disappeared from sight but Cerberus' desperate, sad whimpers echoed back down to us.

Free of Heracles' hold I felt myself sink to the floor on weak knees. My tears flowed freely and relentlessly. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I felt lost in a sea of emotion and confusion. I knew Hades was crouched down in front of me and I could see his lips moving but my eyes could not find his face and his words fell of deaf ears.

"How could you?" I heard someone whisper. "How could you give up the one thing that means the most to you in this world? Who could be so cruel as to demand such a sacrifice from you?" I felt a pair of lips brush my forehead and felt a familiar and comforting hand smoothing back my hair and rubbing my back. I looked up through tear-coated eyelashes and found Hades' eyes. "I'm so sorry," I whispered.

For a moment he said nothing, did nothing, even the rhythmic stroking of my back stopped. He inhaled and exhaled a very shaky breath. I noticed that his own eyes were rimmed with delicate tears. "I thought I was going to lose you," he said, his voice wavering with emotion. He pulled me into his arms and held me close. "I thought I was going to lose you," he repeated. "I was so afraid."

As his tears dropped onto my bare shoulders I realized I could not stop shaking, my heart was pounding and fear was still clogging my throat, constricting me breathing. I hugged him closer, desperate for his touch, wanting to feel the security of his arms even they shook as much as my own. "Oh Hades," I moaned as my own tears ran freely down my face. "I thought . . . I thought he," I broke down sobbing harder than before.

He held me closer, pulling me into his lap and shielding my body with his own. "I was so afraid. I never want to lose you."

"Neither do I," I whispered, "Neither do I."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Okay let me just say that this is a very short chapter. I'm sorry for that! And, I feel I should give you fair warning, it's emotional. Drama Llama Warning! (hehehe, I just wanted to say that). So please enjoy this because I'm not sure how long it will take me to figure out where I'm going next. On the plus side, my good friend who I always bounce ideas off has solved one of my big problems! Yay. And this week's shoutout goes to: greekgeekemm. Thanks everyone!**

For a long time Hades just held me in his arms, and I did the same. Our tears didn't dry up but at some point we gained control over our emotions. When we were stable enough to look at each other with dry eyes Hades stood, somewhat uncertainly, and walked over to Aiakos who had resumed his post at the Gates of Hades.

"Tell the guards we will be taking the rest of the day off. If anything of major importance occurs they can find me in my room, otherwise it can wait."

Aiakos nodded, "Of course, my lord." It seemed strange to hear Hades addressed as 'My Lord' but then this was his domain.

Hades came back to my side and offered me his hand. "Can you walk?"

I took his hand and stood up slowly. "Yes, I can walk," I said. Hades put a protective arm around my shoulders and I slipped one around his waist. We started slowly back through the winding halls towards his room.

I let myself drift into deep thought while we walked. I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, and what it meant about our relationship. I kept analyzing and reanalyzing the situation. I felt like I was drowning in an infinite sea of possibilities. I couldn't stand this feeling that I had; this feeling that I had driven Hades to make an impossible decision. I wasn't sure that he had made the right choice.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts. I was sitting on Hades' bed; his strong arms were wrapped around me. "Hades," I said. "Hades I have to say something." I took a deep breath. "I don't think you made the right choice. You know how I feel about you; you know that even the thought of leaving you is like a thousand shards of ice in my chest. But as much as it pains me to think of leaving you, I cannot live the rest of my life without my family."

"I know that my _anthizo_. Even I would not deny you that right."

"So you understand that once I go back, my parents will not let you see me again. I will not be able to visit you here in the Underworld and you will be banned from Olympus. I want you to know that you mean the world to me and that leaving you will tear me apart. I want only to spare you that pain; you should not have surrendered Cerberus." I slipped out of his arms and kissed him on the cheek for what might have been the last time. "Please don't break my heart; I've left it in your hands." I started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," I heard him yell. His cool hand closed around my arm and spun me back towards him. "Where are you going?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and though I tried to stop it, I was powerless to prevent them from rolling down my cheeks. "Stop," I whispered, "Don't make this harder for yourself. I realize how terrible this is, having lost your most prized possession and me all in one day. But please, the longer I stay the more pain it will cause you. There is no hope for me; I leave you with my heart. It is the only thing my parents cannot take from me. I will do everything in my power to return Cerberus to you."

"But you can't do that, Persephone." He smiled at me. I just stared at him through my tears. "For you see, my heart no longer beats within my chest. And no part of me may leave the realm of Hades unless I am summoned by Zeus or if Hermes permits me to claim a soul. Only on rare occasions am I permitted to leave. And since my heart beats within your chest now, you may not leave, either."

"That's completely irrational, Hades, and you know it," I said, hiding a smile by covering my face with my hands.

He pulled my hands away and held my face close to his. "Persephone," he whispered, "my dearest _anthizo_, love is irrational. The stronger it grows, the less sense it makes. It will be hard living without the one who has been my world until now," I started to pull away. "But," he said, pulling me closer again, "it would be impossible to live without the one who is my sun."

"What are you saying," I asked, even though I already knew.

"I'm saying that you are the sunshine that has been missing from my life for so long. I can't live without you and I don't intend to try."

I slipped my hands free of his grasp and tried to wipe the tears from my face. I tried to tell him how much he meant to me and how I really felt, but all that came out was a tiny, "Hold me." And he did. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders pulled me into the comfort of his chest and held me there with his head resting on top of mine.

"Hold me, and never let go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, everyone! Okay, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up! I was having a bit of a writer's block and I'm still not exactly sure what's going to happen next, but don't worry, I think I know where its headed. Well this is another smooth and slow chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, and since I plan on getting this published, if you or someone you know is a good artist and would like to submit cover-art, if I go with your design you would get full credit. I'm just saying, you can PM or sent me a message in the review. Thanks! Oh and this week's chapter is dedicated to: Ponyboy'sSweetheart! Thanks everyone and please enjoy~**

I spent the night in his arms, there was no where else I would rather be. We didn't talk but a thousand things were said. I felt as though there was a hole in my chest that had been filled, a hole I had never known existed. I realized that as happy as I had been on Olympus and as content as I had been with all the other Gods and Goddesses, I was always different. There was one tiny thing missing from my life. I had lacked a strong passion. Aphrodite was devoted to her love life whereas Artemis, though she took no man as her lover, was devoted to her hunting and raised young nymphs. But I had never found that passion, there was nothing that gave me that 'glow of pride' as Grandmother Hestia had once put it.

But now I realized I had it, I had found the one thing that brought me more joy than anything else in the world. I found my freedom in my imprisonment. Although it didn't really feel like an imprisonment anymore.

I felt the tears build up in my eyes and they lingered on my lashes for a single moment before cascading down my cheeks and onto Hades' chest.

"_Anthizo_," he asked, his voice tight with worry, "are you alright? What's wrong?"

I smiled up at him through the tears. "Nothing is wrong," I said. "Do you know why? Because everything in my life is perfect right now."

"I don't know how you can say that," he said.

"I'll show you," I said with tears still running down my face. I took his hand and pressed it to my chest so that his palm was over my heart and his fingers lightly pressed against my breast.

"Persephone," he said, trying to pull away. But I held his hand in place with my own. I took his other hand and pressed it to his chest, placing it over his own heart.

"Listen," I whispered, "and feel." I waited a moment, "Our heartbeats are in perfect synchronization. They're no longer two separate beats, they're one. Just like our hearts, just like us."

"I don't understand how-"

"Don't try to understand, this, _agapo_. Just accept it, and love it. Love me, like I love you."

"Persephone," Hades said cautiously.

"Don't try to think, Hades. Just do whatever comes to mind."

"Alright then," he said. And in a moment he had pulled me onto his chest and, after placing his hands on my cheeks, had kissed me passionately. I blushed, surprised by his spontaneous, but not unwelcome, display of affection. My heart beat faster and so did his, at first I wasn't sure if he had noticed but I could feel his lips pulling into a smile.

"I love it when you start smiling when we kiss," I told him after he had pulled away.

"I love it when a kiss from you is all it takes to make me smile," he replied. I grinned and he said, "We should celebrate."

"Why?" I asked.

He put his finger over my lips. "Don't think, don't try to understand. Just accept it, and love it." I kissed his finger and he laughed. "We should go to your garden. I have something special planned for just such an occasion."

"Alright, just let me stop by my room and I'll get changed."

"Nope," he purred. "I've got the perfect outfit for you already." I raised an eyebrow at him as he set me against the pillows and gently closed my eyes. "No peeking," he whispered. I smiled and resisted the urge to peek as I heard drawers opening and closing and the quiet boom of the chest closing.

"Can I look yet?"

"Just a moment. Okay, now."

I opened my eyes and saw that Hades was holding up his most royal peplos. It was a deep red, the same color as his eyes I might add, with little gold detailing around the edges and a cursive 'H' over the left breast. "Hades," I said uncertainly.

He sat down next to me on the bed. "_Anthizo_, when I saw you wearing my peplos, my heart sped up and I had to do a double take. I was surprised at first, but you looked so . . ." he stopped, trying to pick a word. "Adorable." He smiled my favorite smile. "But I feel so terrible making you wear such an old, ratty peplos. My Goddess deserves only the best." He held the peplos out to me. "What do you say? Will you wear it?"

I decided to take my own advice, stop trying to make sense of everything and just go with the flow. I took a deep breath, "Of course I'll wear it." I slid off the bed and took the peplos from his hands.

"I'll . . . I'll wait outside." Hades said, turning and opening the door.

"Wait," I said, completely ignoring my common sense, "You . . . you can stay, if you don't turn around. I wouldn't want to exile you from your own room." I had my back turned but I heard Hades whisper something and then I heard the sound of the door closing. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Hades facing the wall with his hands clasped behind his back. As if he knew I was watching he gave me a quick thumbs up.

After making sure that Hades wouldn't accidentally turn around I began loosening the peplos. Hades' clothes were too big to properly cover me so last time I had used several ribbons, strings and ties to make it fit properly. Now as I undid all of them, I could feel the folds of fabric slipping off my skin and soon my skin was bare and there was a puddle of black fabric at my feet. Careful to keep my back to Hades I crept over to the bed and grabbed the new peplos. I quickly went to work folding and tying the peplos. When I was satisfied I grabbed one final ribbon from Hades' dresser and tied my hair up into a tall ponytail.

I didn't bother to check myself in the mirror; instead I walked straight over to Hades and turned him to face me. I took a deep breath, "Okay," I said, "You can open your eyes."

His lids slid open and his jaw dropped. His eyes swept over me and he opened and closed his mouth a few times in an attempt to form words.

"Does it look okay?" I asked, taking a step back and doing a little twirl that lifted the skirt of the peplos.

Hades took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "You look adorable, beautiful, beyond words." He took my hand and kissed it, "Perhaps my Goddess would like to wear my clothes more often. I think they look better on you, anyway. Ready to go?"

I nodded and he held the door open for me before leading me through the halls.

"Enact Plan 42," Lord Hades whispered to the guard before closing the door to his bedroom again. The guard quickly took off through the halls. Soon enough he found Calantha sitting and talking on the naiad Styx's shore. "Plan 42," he whispered breathlessly. The naiad instantly jumped up.

"Thank you," she said, before practically throwing her companion onto a driftwood board and taking off flying over the surface of the river.

"Wait, Styx!" Calantha screamed. She suddenly found herself balancing on a piece of driftwood and using it like a surfboard. "Styx!" She screamed, trying to keep her balance and hold down her skirt from the rush of air coming off the waves. Up ahead she saw a blue blur rushing across the water, waves rising in her wake. Calantha had almost gotten the hand of surfing, or at least not falling over, when suddenly the board jerked to a halt and she was sent flying. She screamed again and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for impact. But in a single moment she felt her feet land on the ground again. She opened her eyes and saw Styx staring at her impatiently.

"Come _on_," she said. "If we don't hurry we won't finish in time. We have to make this garden look magical. You start stringing the lights," Styx said, throwing several bundles of wires at Calantha who sighed and started hanging the lights from the tree branch, stepping back every once in a while to admire her work. While she did that Styx made quick work of watering the plants and cleaning away dust that had accumulated or any dirt that had moved out of place.

But before they could finish they heard the tell-tale footsteps drawing closer. They threw in a few last-second decorations and then they rushed from the room, to the secret safety of the river. Calantha settled herself on a larger driftwood raft and Styx slipped silently into the water, pulling out her golden harp as she went. Slowly she began to strum the opening to Six Pence None the Richer's _Kiss Me_.

When I started to hear music Hades took my hands in his own and brought them up to his lips. He kissed my fingers and whispered, "Close your eyes, _anthizo_." I did as he asked and felt myself being gently pulled along. Once again I felt the ground change from stone to soft grass. I felt Hades' hands release my own and heard him say, "Okay, open your eyes!"

I did and I gasped, all around me little lights twinkled from the trees in my garden. I stared in awe at the serene beauty of the garden and was transported back to the time I spent on Earth. I remembered when I was little, my first night on Earth. Artemis brought me down and we slept under the stars that night. Artemis had pointed out every constellation in Father's sky and then we had slept beneath a curtain of moon lace that I had grown.

As the music grew louder and a voice that rivaled the daughters of Mnemosyne began to sing, Hades bowed at the waist, the highest honor a Goddess could receive from another God, and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance, dearest Persephone?"

My words stuck in my throat when I tried to reply so I placed my hand within his own and let him pull me into his arms. He intertwined our fingers and wove his left arm around my waist, settling his hand onto my hip. I wrapped my arm around his neck, running my fingers through his long, dark hair. Slowly he began to lead me to an open circle in the trees. He led me through a graceful waltz, his arms never leaving my body, his eyes never leaving my eyes. Slowly, and completely against my will, I felt my eyelids begin to slip closed. I laid my head against Hades' chest and let his body rub against mine to the soft sway of the music.

"_Anthizo_," I heard him whisper some time later, "Would you like to rest now?"

I nodded against his chest. And felt him slip his arm lower down my body and felt him lift me off the ground so that I was sitting on his forearm. As he lifted me my body slid up his and my head came to rest on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. I tried to pry my eyes open but soon found I was fighting a loosing battle. I decided I would be content to let Hades lead me and care for me.

After a moment I felt the world turn and felt the soft grass beneath my skin. I splayed my arms wide and bent my legs to my left. I heard the grass rustle and I pried my eyes open. Hades had settled in to my right and was sweeping me into him. I went more than willingly. I snuggled into the crook of his arm and rested my cheek on his chest. His arm curled around my shoulder and I felt his fingers brushing over my cheek. I looked up at the ceiling through my heavy lids, and I saw imitation stars twinkling far above us. I sighed happily.

"How did you know," I whispered.

"A beautiful Goddess like you should be worshipped by the stars and nature." I yawned involuntarily and snuggled deeper into his body. "Sleep now, my _anthizo_," Hades whispered to me, wrapping his arm tighter around my body. And then, much to my surprise, he began to sing a lullaby to me in his deep, soothing voice. "The seeds are in the valley, the sun is in the sky, in the palace are your parents, in your hands lays my heart. Play in the fields, and laugh at the rain, Selene is shining in the sky, and Eos will wake soon. So sleep my _anthizo_, keep no worry and no fear, I'll be here to protect you, and wipe away your every tear. Goodnight, my Goddess."

By now I had lost the battle against my eyelids, they were shut for good. I could feel the dark, soft hands of sleep embracing me but I tried to tell Hades one last thing before the night claimed me. "I love you, Hades," I whispered. I couldn't be sure if he heard me or not because the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.

As Hades hummed his Goddess a lullaby he couldn't deny how her skin glowed a little brighter and her eyes twinkled just a little more when she was surrounded by plants. He would still meet her eyes and he would smile back at her, but his heart was aching in his chest. He knew he couldn't keep her forever; he had known from the beginning but he hadn't imagined anything like this. He would have to send her away soon, but she would never allow it, and he couldn't bear to hurt her. He looked down at her nearly sleeping form just as she whispered, "I love you, Hades."

"I love you, too, Persephone." He held her close even as his heart began to ache more. Those four little words she had whispered on an angel's breath, had just made everything so much harder, but brought them so much closer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi again everyone! I'm back again and I've got another chapter hot off the presses! This one is told from Hades' POV and hopefully it will clear up some plot-holes about what happened with Aiakos the other day. I'm really excited about this because I have so many ideas now and so many different plot lines and ideas. I'm not sure what the ending is going to be so it will be a surprise to all of us. :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added me or my story to a fav or alert. 3 This week's dedication goes to: Derangedpixie! Thanks everyone!**

He had loved the feeling of holding a sleeping Persephone in his arms. Her soft, even breaths, the rise and fall of her chest and those little moans he heard whenever she would roll onto her other side or snuggle deeper into his chest. Soon after she had fallen asleep a little bed of moon lace had grown underneath them. Quietly Hades had called upon one of his guards and a sheer, silver canopy had been draped around the bed of flowers.

Persephone had slept peacefully, easily, but Hades' thoughts were echoing around his head and keeping him awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Aiakos had said to him. Finally he couldn't stand it, he was about to get up, leaving Persephone for only a few hours in order for him to go see Aiakos but Persephone had snuggled closer to him in that moment and his name had left her lips on a sigh.

Instantly his heart had melted and he held her closer. Problems could wait until morning. Time with his _anthizo_ was precious. He would do anything for her. She had done so much for him and brought him so much joy that he wasn't sure he could ever repay her. He could search the earth, the Underworld and the heavens for all eternity and never find enough gems and silks and treasures to lavish upon her.

As he held her close his mind drifted back to what Aiakos had said to him a few days ago.

"What are you doing? You can't keep her here! She's not some object that can fulfill some of your crazy fantasies. You remember what's happened the last few times you tried to get close to a woman. She went crazy and she _died_. If she was lucky. Otherwise she would suffer for years and years. If you're going to make your move you have to do it now."

"No. You do not control you and you cannot manipulate me. You know that Delanna was sick before we met. Don't you _dare_ utter her name. I should strike you down now. You're doing nothing but harm."

"But you won't strike me down, will you? You're too weak. And you need me, because I am your power. I've done everything for you and you are forever indebted to me."

"Indebted? What have you done for me? Gotten me banished from Olympus!"

"But now I'm getting you back. And all you have to do is convince that lazy brother of yours to give you a throne in return for his precious daughter. You know he'll cave for her. And if he doesn't, we simply kill her."

Hades hadn't been able to stand that. He had rushed over and leaned into Aiakos, Hades' nose barely an inch away from his. "You will not touch her," he growled.

Aiakos sneered back at him. "You forget who you're dealing with. All those years ago when you first came here I was the ruler. _I _was the one who ruled over the dead. Without me the dead would have escaped. But_ I_ learned their secrets and _I_ prevented their escapes. Whose idea do you think it was to create Cerberus? _I_ always had the brains behind all this and _I always will. You are nothing without me and you will do what I say._" Aiakos had reached around his back, no doubt gripping the helm of his weapon.

Back before the Titans had been banished to Tartarus they gave Aiakos a sacred weapon of theirs, one that could strike down the Gods or even the Titans themselves. He was instructed to free them should they ever be imprisoned. But of course the power-hungry weasel had betrayed them. And now he held a weapon more powerful than even Zeus' lightning bolts.

"I'm going to give you one last chance to use the girl as bait. If she isn't gone from here in exactly one week I'm coming after her. I will sneak into her room and kill her as she sleeps."

Hades eyes had begun to glow a deadly red.

"Oh but she doesn't sleep there, does she?" Aiakos had laughed, "No, you're little _pet_ sleeps in your bed. Just like the family dog. Well don't be surprised if one day you wake up with a whole lot of-" Hades put one hand over Aiakos' face and repeated his warning.

"If you so much as lay one grubby little finger on a single hair on her head I will come after you. You're not Godly being and I can kill you easily. Contrary to what you believe you are easy to replace. Themis' divine scales will reveal your soul for what it truly is when you die." He would have said more but that was when he had heard Persephone calling his name. He had frozen, terrified that his Goddess would get hurt and peered over his shoulder. The second that his eyes focused on the knife poised at her neck his eyes had flared brighter and redder than they had been in months.

As Persephone sighed again Hades was brought back to reality. As much as he hated to admit it, there was a small truth in Aiakos' words. He could not keep Persephone here. And, truthfully, things had not gone well for the mortal women who he had been with. But maybe this was different. After all, Persephone was a Goddess, she knew what he was and she had plenty of time to leave him. But she hadn't and she had seen his bad side. He had almost killed her within hours of bringing her to his palace. But things could never be perfect between them.

She could not stay here. He was realistic, he knew that the second that she was back among her mother and father that she would be forever bound to Olympus. They would never let her leave and Hades was only free to visit twice a year. But what choice did he have? If he kept her here she would surely die. Even Godly beings could die in the manner of mortals. If they suffered a fatal blow with their weapon or that of a Titan, they would surely fall. But each God and Goddess had a life force tied to their powers. Hades knew that if he was to leave his realm for an extended period of time, the strength he held as guardian of the dead would weaken and eventually he would die.

Likewise he could see his Goddess suffering. Her skin, which once had a slight tan and healthy glow, was now pale as the moon lace she slept on and devoid of any glow. Her hair was no longer shiny, but dull and some of the color was beginning to fade. She tried to hide it but growing plants exhausted her now because there was no sun. He desperately wanted to nurture her, but he could not feed her the food of the Underworld because she would be forever bound to his land. And he could not do that to her. It would literally tear her apart, a part of her would yearn to be back among the dark gardens of his realm but she would be chained the sunlit lands above it.

He brushed some hair back from her face. Even now her breathing was too labored to be completely peaceful and she struggled in her sleep. Looking at her now, everything became clear to Hades. He loved her. He loved her more than anything. And that was why he would bring her back to Olympus. He loved her too much to continue risking her life like this. He would tell his daughters and give them all one last day to say good-bye. Then he would return her to the safety of Olympus. She would be happier there. She would thrive in the sun and be safe from Aiakos' crazed desires. It would tear him apart, but what was his happiness if the one he loved was suffering? As long as she was healthy, he would be happy.

Looking through the sheer curtain that surrounded them, he decided he would not tell her about the food. It would make things easier for her. He hated to keep a secret from her, but it was for her own good.

Little did he know that Persephone had a secret of her own. She hadn't been sure about it and had only pieced everything together in her sleep. Something about the land of dreams had connected the missing dots and outlined the whole picture. That was why she was restless, because her secret was large and she didn't know how to handle it. She had tried to resist the idea at first but then realized that this was the answer to her problems.

Her secret was the key to her future with Hades. She knew that she couldn't stay here forever and knew that at some point Hades would make her return home because he believed she would be happier there or that her parents missed her too much. But she wouldn't leave without being able to ensure her return. Just in case she had a few back-up plans. She planned to talk to the girls and see if they knew a way for ensure she stayed in Hades forever, just in case her little secret didn't convince her parents.

She smiled in her sleep and hugged the God she loved closer, knowing that this would be only the first of many nights she would spend sleeping in his arms. She had a plan to make sure they spent all of eternity together.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi! Okay, first of all I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post. But I've got a nice little chapter here for you now, and we cover a fair amount of ground. I really like the way this chapter turned out. The ending is my favorite, real sweet. I'm not really sure what else to say but please enjoy! There should be another chapter up soon that's from Hades' POV that re-examines the Aiakos issue in more detail. :) Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me during this story, I couldn't have done it without you guys! This week's shoutout goes ot: YolandaFriella! Thanks, and please enjoy!**

In all my years as a Goddess, I never have and never will find a moment that even comes close to this one. Not even my first prayer and sacrifice could hope to compare to waking up in my darling Hades' arms. That had to be the best morning of my life. Nothing jerked me out of my pleasant sleep; no one was shouting or jumping on my bed. No one was nagging me to get up and get dressed and get to work. Instead there was only silence, save for the quiet sound of Hades' breathing. Slowly my senses awakened one by one and my eyelids fluttered open.

I sat up and stretched, "Morning, _agapo_."

"Good morning, my _anthizo_." Hades smiled warmly at me but I could see that he was preoccupied with things. He never had mastered the ability to keep his worries out of his eyes. I wanted to help him but I figured that if there was anything I could do to help that Hades would come and tell me. It was probably just something related to the Underworld.

I smiled up at him, "Ready to head to work?"

Hades blinked a few times, trying to focus on what I'd said. "What? Oh, yes, yes of course."

I kissed his cheek and then stood up, carefully smoothing his peplos. I looked down at myself and then looked back at him. "I think that I'll wear regular chitons while we're ruling. It just seems more appropriate. You're okay with that, right?"

Hades smiled, like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "Yeah, actually that would be nice. I love seeing you wear my clothes but you look just as beautiful when you wear your own dresses. And it might be a good idea, not just to keep up the image of the Queen of Hades but in case another God or Goddess comes in, they might not understand why you're wearing my clothes."

"Alright, but on our days off, don't be surprised if you see me wandering around in your peplos or getting a new outfit out of your chest." He smiled and stood up; he offered me his arm and began escorting me back to my room.

As soon as we got back to my room and opened the door we saw Calantha and Styx sprawled out on my bed. They looked up and threw up their hands in mock celebration. "Surprise," they droned.

"What are you doing here? And why are you lying on my bed?"

"Well we were _trying_ to surprise you with a girls' night sleepover but you didn't come back."

"Sorry, I was with Hades."

"We waited for two whole nights. And then Styx couldn't be away from her river so we went back there for a while and then we had to set up the garden for you. And then Styx was tired so I suggested that we come back here and crash on your bed since you clearly aren't using it anymore."

"Well what if we have the girls' night sleepover tonight instead?"

Styx and Calantha exchanged looks. Styx thought of something and excitedly whispered it into Calantha's ear. She liked this and started giggling. They composed themselves long enough for Styx to say, "I _suppose_ we could do that."

I smiled and looked up at Hades. "Is it alright with you if I spend tonight with them?"

Hades did the blinking thing again where he tried to drag himself out of his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, yes, of course. You don't need to ask permission. You're allowed to be with your friends. It's hardly as if we had something planned tonight. And actually this will give me a chance to work out a few things. Little issues arising; and one big pain that's causing all the trouble. I would have felt bad leaving you alone but if you're going to be with the girls tonight then I can rest easy." Hades leaned down to kiss me and whispered, "I'll leave you alone to get dressed today. Come meet me in the Throne Room whenever you're ready."

I watched him leave and then turned back to the girls, who were perched alertly on the edge of my bed; watching and waiting for an explanation. "You'll get details, I swear. Lots of them. But first I have to go meet Hades for work today." As I was talking I was walking around and grabbing clothes out of drawers and pulling hair ribbons out of little boxes. In record time I was able to change into a fresh chiton and pull my hair up into a bun, securing it with a ribbon.

"Oh my Gods," Calantha said.

"Is that . . ." Styx gaped at the peplos in my hand.

"I think it is."

"Lord Hades' peplos?!"

"Later!" I promised, rushing out the door and slamming it, blocking off any further questions. I sighed and leaned back against the wood, savoring the soft chill it left on my skin. I gasped as the door was yanked open behind me, "Gah!" I crashed to the floor, the enchanted carpet doing little to cushion my fall. I stared up into the upside-down faces of Calantha and Styx.

They both grinned widely, their white teeth gleaming in the light. Styx bent down so that her hair was brushing my face.

"Hades usually stops working when Charon brings the boat across the river for the third time. He'll know when that is and will call up the guards to lock up the Throne Room. At that time you can either say good bye and come back to your room peacefully, or I'll pop out of the river and drag you there myself." She stared at me for a good couple seconds.

"You're a little crazy, you know that Styx?"

"Oh, I know." She said, keeping a perfectly straight face.

I had to laugh, she was just too much. "Oh you know I'm just teasing you. You know I love you."

Styx laughed, "I know, I love me, too." Her laughter bubbled out and she wandered back to my bed. Calantha extended a hand and pulled me up.

"Have fun today, Persephone, it might be a long night." She smiled sincerely and sent me on my way, waving after me as I left.

A few minutes later I wandered into the Throne Room and took my spot on my throne. I looked around the walls and noticed something different. Facing each other on either side of the walls were the paintings someone had made of me and Hades when I first met the Judges and we had celebrated with a little dance party. I groaned and felt a blush begin to color my cheeks. It grew darker when I realized that every soul that would enter this room would see this painting. I buried my face in my hands.

"Persephone? Persephone are you alright? What's wrong?" Hades voice broke through my thoughts. His voice was choked with worry and anxiety, and something else that seemed out of place. Gently his hands came to rest over mine; slowly they peeled my fingers away from my face. "Are you alright," he asked again.

Now that I could see him I could identify that something else that was in his voice. His face was filled with deep worry lines and I could see little bags under his eyes; he hadn't slept last night and he was worrying about something.

Panic shot through my heart like an arrow, binding it and squeezing it like a vice. What if Hades had found out about my plans? How would he react? Clearly this upset him; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But what if I was wrong? Maybe it was something else entirely. And if it was something else I can't risk exposing my plan by asking him why he's worried. Through the whirlwind of my thoughts I realized he was still waiting for an answer from me.

"I'm fine," I squeaked in a tiny, choked voice. I cleared my throat and spoke more clearly. "Did you have to hang my painting there?" I pointed to the wall.

Hades sagged with relief and he pulled his fingers through his hair. "I wanted the whole world to see how beautiful you are. Of course that painting could never compare to your true beauty."

"Oh, Hades," I said, leaning in to kiss him. His lips were still soft and strong and the kiss helped me get my mind off of things. "You're just trying to distract me aren't you?"

He kissed me again and then started to smile. I could feel his lips pull upward, bringing mine with them. "Yes, and I think it worked."

"We'll see about that," I said as my fingers found some of his silky locks, "I think I need a little more distracting." Hades' smile grew larger and he pulled me closer to him, his lips pressing into mine more and his hands finding my waist. I could feel myself being lifted into the air when suddenly a very unwelcome noise disturbed us.

Someone was knocking on the door to the Throne Room.

"Maybe if we stay quiet they'll just go away," I whispered.

We had no such luck. A moment later a skeletal voice drifted through the heavy wood. "Lord Hades? There is a man here to see you. He says that Lady Athena requests your personal judgment here in the afterlife."

Hades sighed and I noticed dull sparks of red around the edges of his irises. We both settled back into our thrones but I kept my hand on top of his, stroking little circles on his soft skin with my thumb. "Send him in," Hades growled.

"Now, Hades, please try to be nice him. He is a child of Athena, I know you have a reputation to uphold but try not to be too mean." Hades glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled a little as the door creaked open. A thin man in a white working class style of peplos. His sandals were worn and falling apart. He had a short, shaggy mass of grey hair and a weathered, but kind looking face. He strode calmly into the room towards our thrones. He carried with him an air of confidence, but unlike the first guest I had witness, Sisyphus, his was not an arrogant confidence, but the kind of confidence one acquires with frequent interactions with the Gods.

He stopped before us and bowed formally without any hesitation. "My Lord Hades. My Lady Persephone." He waited for Hades permission before he rose again. He looked both of us in the eye and didn't seem the least bit nervous. "I have a message I am to deliver upon my arrival here from my Mother, Lady Athena." He pulled out a small, silk wrapped package from a pocket of his peplos and unfolded it, revealing a small owl. He pressed a small, hidden button and the owl spoke with the voice of Athena.

"Lord Hades, I send my son to you because he has experienced much in his life. Like all mortals he has made enemies, friends, created wondrous things and done horrible things that he shows regret for, like any proper mortal. I entrust his final judgment to you because Minos, keeper of the final vote, holds a greatly biased opinion against Daedalus. Judge him fairly." And with that the owl closed its eyes and did not move.

Hades looked over at me. "My Queen," he said. "I believe it is time you make your first judgment of a soul." My eyes widened and I started to protest but Hades gently placed his hand over mine. He leaned in close, his warm breath brushing my cheek and whispered, "Take the gift I offer you and you will see his life. Judge him fairly and _consider his role in mortal life_." Hades winked and raised his left hand to his chest. He pulled a small glowing orb from seemingly nowhere and held it in his hand. The orb floated gently above his palm as he extended it to me.

I wasn't sure what it was but the look of confidence in Hades' eyes told me that it would be okay. I gently touched my finger to the orb. It was warm, pleasant. The orb dissolved at my touch and the soft light spread over my hand. Hades smiled and gestured to Daedalus, who still stood patiently at the foot of our thrones.

I stepped cautiously down from my throne and approached the man. He bowed again gently and said in a calm voice, "It is a great honor Lady Persephone, daughter of Lady Demeter. My name is Daedalus, son of Athena." I bowed back to him and then he extended his hand, palm up to me. I placed my glowing hand over his, going on instinct, his palm was warm and smooth beneath mine. Scenes from his life began to play before me as if on a screen. I saw the joy on his face as he created useful inventions that helped the people around him. I watched as Minos sought to destroy him and threw him and in son in jail. I was saddened by his grief, so strong that even in his memories it pierced my heart, for his son, who died while trying to escape Minos' prison. I was horrified when I saw him kill his own nephew but I also felt his grief for that action.

"You have lived a long life; you have experienced so many different things." I said, meetings his eyes, which were swirling grey orbs of knowledge, just like his mother's. "What would you wish of your Afterlife?"

"I would wish whatever you should bestow upon me. But if at all possible, I would like to see my son and nephew once more, to apologize for all the wrongs I have done by them."

I thought about things for a moment, and looked around the room. I knew that Hades' palace was in good shape, but whenever I went to visit Styx, or saw any of the fields I saw that the realm was in desperate need of updates and repairs.

"Daedalus, I have reviewed your actions carefully, and it is my decision that you will spend your days working in Hades. You will be in charge of repairing and updating the realm. Workers will be provided and will be yours to command, use them wisely. As for your son and nephew, you may visit them every weekend."

Daedalus' once calm, silver eyes lit up with excitement that he tried to hide. He bowed low. "Thank you, Lady Persephone. Thank you, Lord Hades." And then strode from the room, a little too quickly, as if he were afraid I would change my mind.

I rejoined Hades on our thrones. "So, how did I do?"

Hades kissed me, his lips soft and inviting. "You were wonderful. I think you're bringing some life back to this old place." He laughed a little.

I wanted to be back in his arms again, to feel the power that rested deep within his muscles, to have his breath brushing the back of my neck while he talked to me. I imagined his silky hair brushing my face when he leaned in to kiss me. The way his eyes glittered when he looked at me. I sighed. Oh Gods, I could spend hours getting lost in his eyes.

I guess I must have been daydreaming because Hades voice sounded far away. "Persephone," he was calling. "Persephone? Hello? Anyone home," he asked, his voice light with laughter.

I blinked a few times. "Yes, Hades?"

"You've been daydreaming for hours now. It's just about five o' clock. Do you need to go meet the girls?"

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." I kissed him before nearly jumping off my throne. I started across the floor and then glanced back. "You're sure you're okay with me spending the night with them?"

Hades had to pull himself out of his thoughts again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he seemed pretty worried about something. "Hm? Oh of course it's alright. I've spent years down here alone. Besides I have some work to do, still. Long, complicated, Lord-of-the-Underworld work." He paused. "Don't look at me like that, I'll be just fine. Have fun with my daughters."

"Alright," I said, somewhat reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Good night, _agapo_."

"Good night, my _anthizo_." I turned and started back towards my room when I paused again. "Hades?" He looked up again, his eyes gentle and curious. "I love you." I didn't know why I felt like I had to say it but something came over me in that moment, I felt as though this would be my last peaceful moment with Hades; but of course that couldn't be true, but something inside of me just couldn't let me walk away without telling him how I felt.

"I love you, too, Persephone. I love you more than anything and anyone I have ever known; I will never love another even a fraction as much as I love you." His eyes burned with a deep passion.

I blushed a little at his deep confessional and turned to hurry back to my room so that Styx wouldn't come after me. She was small but I had no doubt that she would be strong, especially if juicy details and secrets were on the line.

Sure enough when I cracked open my door and peeked inside I saw Styx staring back at me with wide blue-green eyes. Startled I jumped back.

"Welcome," Styx whispered eerily, reaching out and grabbing my wrists. She dragged me inside and shut the door. "Please sit down," she said in that same eerie voice.

"Please stop talking like that," I pleaded.

"Okay," she chirped.

I just stared at her. She was a strange little naiad that was one. "Shouldn't I get a cheerful welcome back? You want me to share my secrets with you, don't you?"

"Sorry!" Styx yelled. Then she threw herself at me, capturing me in a large embrace. "Welcome back, Persephone! I'm so glad you're home!" She smiled widely at me and I had to laugh.

"Hello, Persephone how was work today?" I finally noticed Calantha. She was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room; she had a book open in her lap and looked as though she had been here for a while.

"Hello, Calantha. Work was fine; I got to judge a soul today. His name was Daedalus, very nice man."

"Okay enough about that! Time for 'Relationship Jeopardy'!" Styx was dancing around excitedly, holding up a big poster with different categories and number values.

I stared at Styx, then at Calantha, who shrugged. "It was either this or let her spy on you and rifle through your things. I figured you would prefer this." I nodded. "I know it seems crazy, but she's always like this. I've learned its best to just play along until she gets distracted."

"The categories are: Nicknames, Did you say . . ., Gifts Galore, and Tell us a secret! So, which category would you like to start with? Pick your poison!"

I grimaced at Styx's choice of words but decided to go for what was probably the easiest category. "Nicknames for 100, please."

"Alright," Styx tore off the '100' sign and then read the question that was printed on the board. "Does he have a nickname for you?"

"Yes."

"Yay," She squealed. "Let's move onto the 200 point question! What's his nickname for you? What's your nickname for him?"

"Well Hades likes to call me his 'goddess' or '_anthizo_' but I guess I just have one nickname for him. I call him my '_agapo_.'"

"Next question: why were you wearing his peplos?" Styx grinned at me with a certain evil glint in her eyes.

Absently I wondered how a girl who had pink hair and always looked so adorable and innocent could be so horribly evil. I quickly dismissed the thought and tired to come up with a decent response.

"Well," I was drawing a blank. "It started at first when I didn't have anything else to wear, so I borrowed some of his clothes-"

"Why didn't you have anything to wear?"

"Well I was in his room, and I didn't have my dresser so I decided he wouldn't mind too much if I just-"

"Why were you in his room?"

"He had brought me back there the night before. And then that morning-"

"Whose idea was it to go back to his room?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Mine, I guess."

"Oh," Styx raised her pink eyebrows. "Looking for a little 'alone time' with Lord Hades, eh Persephone?" I blushed horribly. "I knew it!" Styx did a little victory dance for having discovered a big secret.

"Nothing happened," I assured her. "We just talked is all." I was desperately trying to figure out a way to stop Styx's dance. Luckily Calantha did it for me.

"Do you love him?" I looked over to see Calantha looking at me with soft, curious eyes. The red irises filled with a mix of emotions, fear, nervousness, and perhaps, hope?

"Yes," I said, meeting her eyes. "I love him more than anything in this world. He is the most precious thing to me in my life." I started to say something else but caught myself and kept quiet instead.

"Have you told him," Styx asked, dropping the game-show attitude, and thankfully her little dance, and adopting a more serious tone.

"Yes, I have actually. Very recently in fact. The other night when we were in the garden, I told him I loved him as I was falling asleep in his arms. That was the first time I had said it." There was a soft chorus of "aww" from the girls. "And then today, as I was leaving, I said it again. He said it back, without any hesitation."

The girls seemed satisfied with my response because for a while we sat in silence, absorbing all that had been said, and thinking, about everything and nothing in particular. Then Calantha broke the silence. "Persephone? What happens after you leave? And don't play dumb with us, we all know that sooner or later you're going to have to leave the Underworld and return to Olympus where you belong. What happens then; are you just going to abandon us? Pretend like we never existed and cut us out of your life?"

"Calantha don't say that. You know how much this whole experience means to me. You all have touched my heart in such a way that nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could ever make me forget you." Calantha still looked unsure; suddenly she looked years older, and so very lonely, curled up in her chair, alone in the corner. I went to her side and opened my arms to her. Slowly she stood and allowed me to wrap her in my embrace. I led her over to the bed and we sat down, her cradled in my arms, like a daughter. Styx came to sit by my side, my other daughter.

"We don't want you to leave, but we can't make you stay. We won't," Styx said her voice more solemn and sad than I had ever heard it. "I've heard what people say. If you go back to Olympus, your parents will never let you leave their sight, much less return here. And it's hardly like we could go live with you. This is our home."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you girls tonight," I said. "I need to know anything and everything you've ever heard, myth or fact, about staying in the Underworld. Anything and everything that comes to mind."

And so the girls told me everything they knew or had overheard about the Underworld, specifically about how the souls are bound to the land. For a while nothing useful came up, we started getting tired and desperate, a dangerous combination. And then Calantha said something that sparked a wild idea.

"I remember seeing an entrance ceremony once. The soul was judged and then they said that they would like to remain here, instead of indulging in one of their remaining lives, because every soul is granted three lives. Well they were shown to their final resting spot, it happened to be Elysion, and they were immediately given some food of the Underworld and told they would be forever bound to this land. Anyway then they,"

I interrupted, "Wait, they ate the food of the Underworld and became bound to this land?"

"Oh yeah," Styx said. "Since the realm of Hades is an enchanted realm they have a lot of specific rules. Since Lord Hades isn't exactly rich in magic he enchanted the soil here. Anyone who tastes of the fruit of the land, which is really the only food there is, everything comes from the land one way or the other, or if they drink of one of the rivers, which I don't advise, most of the rivers are cursed in some manner, then they are forever bound to this land and can never leave. Of course it's different for Gods but the more food you eat the stronger the bond to the land."

"So if I ate something from this land then I would have to return here! Even Father would have to agree to that!" Joy instantly infused my face. I turned to see that my companions were less than enthusiastic. "What's wrong?"

"If you eat too much, you cannot leave at all."

"But if you eat too little, the bond can be easily broken."

"Even if you overeat by just a single seed, the strain on you would be too strong. You physically could not exist outside of the Underworld."

"Then what do you suggest," I asked.

They exchanged glances. "I would say it's best to eat the seeds of a fruit," Styx said. "I was around when the Gods were making all the rules. I think I remember Hades eating twelve of something, and there was a lot of red and pink fruit present. I think each thing represented a month. Hades ate twelve of something and was forever bound to the land. But the pull on his body is weak enough that he can still return to Olympus for the solstices."

"Well that's certainly a good start. I'll have to work hard, however, if I'm going to get a fruit to bloom here in time. I have a feeling Hades is going to try and send me home soon."

We were silent for a moment and then we all started to talk again. This time about lighter subjects, and soon we were laughing and having fun; we played games and shared stories, just like a mortal sleepover. Before we knew it, it was late and we were all tired. Rather than send them wandering back to their rooms I let the girls sleep in my bed again.

At the end of the night I had Styx and Calantha curled up together in my bed, taking up most of the space but leaving enough room for me. I went over to one side and tucked Styx in first, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Goodnight Styx," I whispered. She mumbled something in her sleep and then smiled and whispered the name of a guy she had read about.

When she first tried to describe him all she had been able to say was 'Oh. My. Gods.' Even now she mumbled his name and then whispered, "So hot. Someone catch me!"

I chuckled quietly to myself and then moved on to tuck Calantha in. Unlike her friend she did not talk in her sleep and lay peacefully as I tucked her in and kissed her head. "Goodnight Calantha." I turned to shut off the light and found the door slightly ajar. I poked my head into the hallway and saw the slowly retreating form of Hades down the hall. I wondered how much he had seen and what it had looked like to him.

I closed the door and shut off the light before I turned back to the girls. Looking at them I realized what it must have looked like to Hades. I knew because it felt that same way to me. These weren't just some friends I had made while I was here in Hades; these were the girls who I was so close with that they had turned into my family. These were my daughters.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! Oh my Greek Gods, how long has it been since I've updated? Too long! Okay, I'm sorry. But I just wasn't satisfied with how this chapter was turning out. I've edited it and made a bunch of changes, I'm still not uber happy so please don't judge it too harshly. This chapter switches back to Hades' POV and does a little recap about what happened last chapter. So . . . woot for timeskips :) Alright, everyone please try to enjoy this latest chapter of Seven Seeds! And this chapter is dedicated to: Leaseablue!  
**

Hades grimaced; he just couldn't stop thinking about what Aiakos had said. Hades knew his story, back before the Gods ruled, and before humans existed, there had been only Tartarus where beings like the Cyclops had been locked away. And of course, someone needed to guard Tartarus so the Titans had enlisted Aiakos as their chief of security.

He had grown to love power in that time, and armed with the most powerful weapon in all the lands, he realized there was nothing that could stop him from gaining more. He had freed the Cyclops and the other prisoners during the war between the Gods and the Titans but he was not recognized for his actions. When Hades was given the realm of the dead for the new souls of the humans, Aiakos was furious. Hades just couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to try and kill Persephone.

There had to be a way to stop Aiakos, but Hades still thought of him as an old friend. Aiakos had been helping him ever since Hades had arrived in the Underworld. Could he really strike down such a close friend?

"Morning, _agapo_."

"Good morning, my _anthizo_,"

"Ready to head to work," she asked. He was having trouble keeping his mind focused on the real world.

Hades tried to blink away the problems, desperate to focus on something else for a moment. "What," he asked. And then he realized what she had asked, "Oh, yes, yes of course."

As her soft lips brushed his cheek he felt himself settle back onto solid ground again. He watched with slightly calmer eyes and she stood up and brushed her hands down her body, smoothing the wrinkles of his peplos. How he longed to replace her hands with his own and hold her close to him for just one more night.

"I think that I'll wear regular chitons while we're ruling. It just seems more appropriate. You're okay with that, right," she asked.

His heart swelled with her compassion. She was a strong and independent woman, perfectly capable of making the tough decisions and enduring the hardships of ruling over a realm. And yet, she still sought his approval for the tinniest things. He wasn't sure how he could live without ever seeing her again, but if it meant that she would be safe, and that she could have a chance at happiness, he was more than willing to sacrifice anything he had, even himself.

"Yeah, actually that would be nice." He smiled, "I love seeing you wear my clothes but you look just as beautiful when you wear your own dresses. And it might be a good idea," he added, "not just to keep up the image of the Queen of Hades but in case another God or Goddess comes in, they might not understand why you're wearing my clothes." He chuckled at the idea and she soon joined him.

"Alright," she said, a twinkle sneaking into her eye, "but on our days off, don't be surprised if you see me wandering around in your peplos or getting a new outfit out of your chest." She grinned broadly.

He grinned back and stood up, offering his arm even though he longed to embrace her. But he knew that if he got too close to her now that he would never be able to let go. She laced her arm through his and they began to walk back towards her room.

Along the way Hades felt his mind start to wander again. What was more important to him? Would he really betray a man he thought of as his friend for one little woman? Oh, but she was no ordinary woman, she was a divine Goddess who he cared deeply for, and who seemed to care for him in return. And Aiakos had threatened to kill her at all costs. That could be seen as a declaration of war, he supposed. And casualties were to be expected in war, right? Hades' brow furrowed as a new thought occurred to him: was he just trying to rationalize this? Was he simply searching for a way to alleviate the guilt he was sure to feel?

His head was swirling with a thousand different emotions, ideas, worries and plans and Hades felt like he was drowning. But there was one lifeline that kept him afloat; one thing that could pull him out of his worries. But he could barely focus on her. Glimpses of his day popped out at him, he remembered talking with Persephone about her spending the night with his daughter, her unhappiness with her painting in the Throne Room, her cry that had nearly given him a heart attack. A special visitor that came for judgment and Persephone's reluctance to accept the gift of his power.

_That's it_, he thought to himself. _I can't take this anymore; I need to talk to someone about this. And there's only one person here I can trust._ And with that he made up his mind, as soon as he finished for the day, he would go and find her.

And, almost as if they had realized his decision, the thoughts eased off, stopped bombarding him so that he could think clearly and focus on his surrounds a little more. Persephone was just ascending to her throne again.

"So, how did I do," she asked, her lush, pink lips spreading into a little smile.

"You were wonderful," he assured her. He hadn't heard their visitor's sentence but she knew she had a kind heart, and a strong mind. She would have come up with a brilliant sentence. He leaned in and kissed her lips, loving how soft they were. "I think you're bringing some life back to this old place." He laughed a little, thinking about how dark and menacing his realm had seemed just a few months ago. Now it seemed, almost beautiful. The shadows more mysterious rather than menacing.

He looked at Persephone and immediately recognized the far-away look in her eyes. She was daydreaming again, her head lost in the clouds. Judging by the blissful expression that crossed over her face, she was thinking about him. He let himself drink in her features one last time. She would be gone soon, he had to remind himself, and he had to savor every last second he had with her.

The little wrinkles that creased her face when she frowned, they way her eyes always gave her away when she was trying not to smile. Her soft, sensitive touches, putting her hand over his at exactly the right moment, or the fact that she was the only person who had ever successfully calmed him out of his rage. But out of everything, he would miss the way she slept. He would peek in on her sometimes, making sure she was okay. Her hair would be spread across her pillow, her blankets curling around her body, and the softest, gentlest smile that would play across her lips.

One night, he had gone in to kiss her forehead while she slept. He had watched for a few moments as her chest rose and fell in a deep, steady rhythm. As he had turned to go she had said his name. He thought for sure she had awoken but when he turned she simply moaned happily in her sleep and snuggled deeper into her pillows.

Yes, he decided, he would miss that most of all.

Pulling out of his musing Hades glanced around and discovered that it was just about time for them to go. He may have been the God of the Dead but he had working hours, too. "Persephone? Persephone, hello? Anybody home?" He chuckled to himself. Now it was her turn to blink herself out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Hades?" _Gods_, he thought to himself, _she's so cute when she's confused._

"You've been daydreaming for hours now. It's just about five o' clock. Do you need to go meet the girls?"

Persephone hopped up and started rushing about, thanking him for reminding her, giving him a quick kiss and then rushing down from her throne like humans do when they're late for work. She stopped and asked him again if this was alright. It took Hades a moment but he assured her that a night with his daughter and the naiad would do her good.

"Alright," she said, with no small amount of reluctance. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, _agapo_.

"Good night, _anthizo_," he said, watching her go.

She disappeared through the archway but was back a second later. "Hades? I love you."

Perhaps she senses it, too, he mused, our imminent parting. "I love you, too, Persephone. I love you more than anything and anyone I have ever known; I will never love another even a fraction as much as I love you." He had spoken from his very core, and although he felt the words did no justice to his true feelings Persephone seemed to understand. She blushed and looked away. He realized that she was unaccustomed to hearing such words and he smiled to himself, enjoying the idea that he was the first, and only, man to say those words to her.

As soon as Persephone was gone Hades climbed off his throne and went searching through the many halls of his realm. He didn't have to look for long, soon enough he found Achlys in his room, waiting in one of the plush chairs by the fireplace. "Hello, Father," she said. "I knew you had things you wanted to get off your chest. I know I'm no Cerberus, but I hope that I can help." Hades walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you," he whispered. He sat down in the chair next to her and dropped his head into his hands. "I just don't know what to do. He's been here for longer than I have. He helped me get started and he was the one who helped me after your mother died, and after the incident with Calantha's mother. How could I kill him? Not to mention all the problems with the realm this would cause."

"But he's done something horrible, or is planning to, correct? Otherwise you would not be considering this."

Hades sighed. "He's planning to kill Persephone."

"What?"

Hades looked up and saw Achlys standing with her hands curled into fists and her eyes glowing red. And in that moment Hades realized that this wasn't just about him. If Persephone died, he wouldn't be the only one to mourn her. His daughters, even Achlys who spent so little time with her, would be crushed. He realized that she was as close to a mother as these girls would ever have. And he wouldn't stand idly by and let someone hurt his family, emotionally or physically.

"It's alright," Hades said, gathering his daughter into his arms and pulling her onto his lap. "We're going to stop him. I won't let her get hurt. But we need to keep clear heads. Aiakos has a weapon of the Titans and he won't be easy for me to kill."

"Father, I am good with a sword. Let me fight. One of us can distract him while the other stabs him. He's a mortal, father, no matter how fancy a weapon he is easy to kill."

"I don't want to put you in danger. If anything goes wrong and I fail to kill him, Aiakos will come after me as well as Persephone. I can't put you in danger."

"Father, you know I will never defy your request, but I will not sit idly by and watch Aiakos try and kill you and Lady Persephone."

Hades knew she wouldn't relent until he allowed her to fight. "You may fight," he said. "_But_ _only_ if I am hurt. If Aiakos manages to deal considerable damage to me, to an extent that my safety is in danger, then you may fight."

Achlys didn't look happy but she seemed to understand that this was the best deal she was going to get. "So now all that's left to decide is what to do about Lady Persephone." His daughter looked up at him, meeting his maroon eyes with her own ruby ones. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed. She's tired more often, she's pale, and she's lost her glow. It's all she can do to make a single flower bloom."

"I'm sending her back to Olympus."

"Well, that's obvious. But how?"

"If I tell her, she'll fight me every step of the way. I think it would be best if I sent for Hermes and sent her home as soon as possible, before Aiakos can strike."

"If you do that she'll never forgive you. I may not know much about love but I know that if you do that she'll think you're abandoning her and don't want to be in her life or want her to be in yours anymore."

"Alright, so what do you suggest?"

"Like I said, father, I'm no expert. So I suggest you consult the Goddess who is." And with that Achlys climbed off his lap and walked out of the room.

Hades was reluctant but he saw he had no choice. He crossed the room and knelt before the rainbow that was shimmering on his wall. He pulled a golden drachma from a little box on his dresser.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, answer my call. Show me the Goddess Aphrodite."

Hades repressed a grimace when Aphrodite's image appeared in the rainbow.

"Well, well, well," she said. "Look who finally came for my advice. It's about time you called me, Hades."

"How did you-"

"Hades, I know everything about everyone. In terms of love and relationships, at least. And I know exactly how to solve your problem."

And so Hades spent the rest of his day talking with Aphrodite. He realized how much his original plan would have hurt Persephone and was eager to change it. Unfortunately neither of them could think of a plan that wouldn't be hurting someone. Several hours, and a handful of golden drachmas later, Hades ended the message feeling much more satisfied than before. He now had a plan about how to send Persephone home. It would hurt him to see her go but he was more than willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect her.

Finally, after what seemed like weeks, Hades' mind was quiet and he was at peace. Aiakos' assassination attempt still nagged at the back of Hades' mind but he knew that for the moment they were safe, and he felt much better knowing that they had a plan now.

Hades slowly stripped out of his peplos, letting the cool air wash over him for a moment. Hades went to his chest but instead of finding one of his peplos lying on top, he found the pink gown he had ordered be made for his Goddess. He remembered changing the dress many times, trying to make it perfect. At one point he thought it had been done; but then when she arrived, he found himself changing it again and again as he discovered more about her. Thoughts of Persephone swarmed into his mind and Hades couldn't resist the urge to go see her, just peek in on her and make sure she was alright. She was probably asleep already, but just seeing her would make him feel better.

Hades left his room and quickly walked through his underground maze, taking shortcuts and avoiding pesky obstacles, finally appearing outside of her room. Quietly he pressed open the door. He was surprised the lights were still on but as he watched he saw that her friends had already gone to sleep. As he watched her tuck in the girls and kiss their foreheads his heart swelled. She was so much more than just his love. She was a friend, a sister, the closest thing to a mother Calantha and Achlys would ever have. She had come her just a few short months ago; she hadn't been forced to stay, and had been given every chance to leave. But she had chosen not to, and what's more she had opened her heart to these girls and formed an inseparable bond with them.

Hades turned and headed back towards his room, smiling in a way he never thought he would. She was everything he could have ever hoped for and she had changed his life forever. No, he thought, not just his life. But everyone's life. No matter what happened after this, no one would ever forget her.

**Oh and one more question. In the last chapter, where Persephone is tucking the girls in, do you think it's more fitting if she sees them as her daughters or as her dear little sisters?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

***Pokes head around corner* Hi everyone. I'm very VERY sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. A month and a half, that's way too long to work on one little chapter. I'm very sorry. But I had school starting and I was still working (I'm not now, though, yay~) and I had no spare time. I still don't have much but I'm determined to get farther with this story. That being said, I think the beginning of this chapter (and several other parts) could still use some work. I had fun writing about Aphrodite in this one and I really adore the ending. Please let me know what you think, I'm sorry this is so short. This week's shout out goes to: ItsNatalie. Thanks!  
**

I woke up the next morning and for a moment there was only peace. I was comfortable and warm in my bed. I looked around and found a long lump lying next to me in bed. I was too tired to try and figure out by myself if it was Styx or Calantha so I decided to poke it and see what happened.

"Stop it," Calantha groaned, rolling over and wrapping herself in more blankets. I chuckled and slid out of bed.

"Wake up, Calantha, its morning."

"I refuse. You can't make me. Morning is only an illusion."

I laughed again and flipped open the trunk that lay at the foot of the bed. I was rummaging around inside when an unfamiliar voice shouted "Persephone!" I jerked up just as my fingertips brush against something soft, warm and moving. I screamed and Calantha jerked upright.

"What? What is-OW!" She slipped off the edge of the bed and landed on the floor. When she fell her flailing hand hit a glass bottle that had been sitting on the nightstand. Nothing was in it and it wasn't an important bottle but it shattered when it hit the floor. I guess the enchantment couldn't hide the fact that it was stone flooring.

A split second after that Achlys came rushing into the room and demanded to know what had happened. Almost instantly she stiffened and then bowed. "Good morning, Lady Aphrodite."

I looked around and discovered Aphrodite shimmering in an Iris Message. "Don't scare me like," I said. "You know I hate that!"

"Listen, Sephy, there's something I have to tell you."

"Can't it wait until later," I asked, edging closer to my chest with my cane in hand, ready to confront whatever had been hiding inside. "I'm kind of busy here with some questions that need to be answered like-"

"Where's Styx," Calantha asked, now fully awake.

"Yeah, that-wait a minute. Styx isn't here? Did you check her river?"

"Sephy, this is important."

"And . . . Achlys what is _that_?"

Calantha gave her sister a long, hard stare. "That's our battle spear." She went on to explain, "We each have one. Father always insisted that we be protected and know self defense, just in case. So he trained us since we were little and gave us these staffs when we were ready. Calantha pulled a black barrette I had never noticed from her hair and it magically expanded in her hand.

Both staffs were about three feet long, midnight black and had a diamond-shaped blade on one end and a red crystal on the other end. I didn't know what the crystal did but something about it looked lethal.

"Achlys, why are you carrying that around with you and why," she looked her sister up and down, "why are you wearing your armor?!"

"Look, I'll explain all of that in a minute, something really important is-"

I didn't stay to hear what Achlys had to say. I figured that if it was important I would hear about it eventually. I went over to Styx's river and knelt down on the shore. "Styx? Good morning, sweetie, are you awake?" I waited; no answer. "Styx? You in there?" Still no answer. I picked up a pebble and tossed it into the water; this usually caused her to yell at me. I once waited to see how long she would continue yelling if I didn't interrupt her but after the first hour I got bored and changed the subject.

But this time there was nothing, not even an angry grumble. I looked at the surface of the river, it was eerily still. Not like she was resting, but like she wasn't there. Nothing moved, nothing glimmered, and all traces of life seemed to have left the river.

I looked around and found Charon paddling along the river. I called out to him and asked if he knew where Styx was. He moaned and continued pushing the boat along. "The naiads control the currents. The currents have left the river," was all he said.

I walked back through the room and grabbed some clothes, careful to grab the first complete outfit I could find to avoid rousing whatever had been, and still was, hiding inside. What I ended up pulling out was a short red chiton that only reached to about my knees. I dug around a little bit and found a long black wrap skirt that trailed along the floor. I put both on and then walked from the room.

I still didn't know what Calantha and Achlys were discussing. All I had heard while I was in the room was, "-and now he's threatening horrible things. But Father is conflicted and he isn't sure he'll be able to stop him. And he's the only one who stands a chance against-"

I shut the door quietly and rushed off. A few minutes later I realized I had never ended my Iris Message with Aphrodite. But it was too late to go back now just to hang up on her. I had seeds to find!

Luckily I didn't run into any armed guards in the hallway. I hurried past the portrait of a young Hades and burst into the Throne Room. I didn't know what I would have said to Hades if he had been sitting there, luckily he was no where to be found. I had crossed the Throne Room and was about to head into my garden when I realized that I had never seen a pomegranate tree in my garden. I actually had never seen a pomegranate tree anywhere in Hades. I didn't know what to do so I decided just to go into the garden anyway.

I'm glad I did, I went inside and found Hades asleep against my tree. For a moment I just stood there, and watched him as he slept. Selene had once told me that people were the most beautiful while they slept. She had told me why but I never truly understood that, until this moment. Hades' eyes were closed; his head rested against his shoulder, his chest rose and fell with a steady rhythm. All the worries of this world had left him and he was finally at peace. He was simply beautiful. I tiptoed closer and knelt down beside him, and that's when I saw it. Even in slumber his worries plagued him. His brow was furrowed with little V-shaped lines. The corners of his mouth were pulled down into a frown, his shoulders were tense and his muscles twitched from the pressure. Although his breathing was steady, the breaths were shallow and came frequently.

"Oh Hades," I murmured. I couldn't help feeling horribly guilty, all this time I had been thinking about myself. How could I stay with Hades? Who could I trust with my secret? All of these were petty problems compared to what I must have been putting Hades through. He had been struggling so much these past few days, and it was really starting to wear on him.

I pressed her palm to his cheek, cradling his face in her hand. His head jerked up and his eyes shot open. I found a scepter pressed up to my neck. The dark, chilling prongs threatening to kill her instantly. His eyes glared out at her from behind a thick film that obscured his beautiful maroon eyes.

"Its okay, my _agapo_," I whispered, "It's just me, Persephone." I stroked his cheek as I said slowly he began to relax. His eyes closed again and his staff fell back into his lap. But the tension refused to leave him. The only visible relief I saw in his was in his face. Where ever I touched him seemed to relax. The muscles in his jaw had softened while I stroked them and he no longer scowled in his dreams. I longed to curl up next to him, drink in his amber scent, and warm his eternally cold body.

But I knew I could not stay. And my time here only accentuated that. My skin, once bronzed from many months spent in the sun, was now nearly as pale as his. I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Don't worry, Hades, I'll be back soon. And then I'll stay with you until you wake." _And should you never wake, I will never leave._

"But he couldn't do that," Calantha was saying. "He doesn't have anywhere near the power needed. He may be an immortal but he doesn't have the power of a God."

"No, but he has something even more powerful."

I decided to check around the Asphodel Fields for trees because even dead souls needed to eat something. I had just reached the little island where Cerberus once sat and guarded over Hades. I hadn't been very close with him, or known him very well, but I had loved Cerberus for all that he did for Hades. He was precious to Hades; therefore he was precious to me. But now there was nothing but a vacant spot. No one to police the incoming souls, or retain the souls inside the gates.

"He's been watching her for months now. He's gained her trust, he's gotten in close, and now he's ready to strike. That's why we can't let her out of our sights. She's in danger. We all are, if he gets one of us he'll use us as bait to lure her in."

"Wait a minute, Styx isn't in her river. And I haven't seen her all morning. You don't think he would have . . .?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

I looked over the Gates of Hades and was rewarded with a view of a single lone tree in the middle of the Asphodel Fields. I grinned in anticipation and hurried towards the entrance. I knew Aiakos would be there and I was confident he would let me slip inside for just a moment to collect one of the pomegranates.

It finally dawned on Calantha that things had been very quiet in the room for a while now. "Where's Persephone?"

"She left," Aphrodite stated plainly.

"What," the sisters shouted.

"Yeah, she left a while ago."

The sisters exchanged looks and then took off running.

"Hey! Wait," Aphrodite yelled. "Great, left behind again. Wait a minute," she squinted through the Iris Message. "Is that my necklace?"

I hurried forward and saw Aiakos standing just inside the gates with his back turned to me. I put my hand into the air and started to wave. I was just about to call out his name when I noticed Styx was standing a few yards away at the pomegranate tree. I sighed in relief, she was safe. A calm, that I hadn't realized I had been missing, settled over me. After what had happened this morning with the mysterious thing in my trunk and Achlys bursting inside with a staff in hand I hadn't been able to completely shed the feeling that something bad was going to happen. And when Styx had gone missing I immediately freaked out. But now that I had found her everything could go back to normal.

Styx reached Aiakos before I did and I saw her stop and talk to him for a moment, a shiny red fruit in hand. She was wearing her usual green dress and had her hair tied up in a high ponytail. Aiakos leaned in close to whisper something to her and her cheeks flushed blue. I laughed and called out to them, waving enthusiastically.

I knew something was wrong the moment I saw Aiakos stiffen. He glanced over his shoulder and the moment he saw me he grabbed something from his thigh and wrapped his arm around Styx. He put a bronze dagger to her throat and pegged me with a glare. I was horrified, I froze, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I tried to form a coherent thought but I didn't know what to say.

He did. "Her for you."

Achlys and Calantha sprinted down the halls as fast as their legs would carry them. All they heard was the pounding of their bare feet on the cold stone tile and the frantic beating of their hearts. Over the months they had become incredibly attached to Persephone. They thought of her as a sister, and they would never forgive themselves if they let something happen to her.

They both dove under a swinging axe and inched along a tiny ledge. They were used to dodging the traps, but they continually had narrow misses. They were desperate to find Persephone but knew that if they arrived hurt they would be less than useful. Although it killed them they tiptoed around the traps and sprinted towards Cerberus' Island.

They burst out into the open, panting and sweaty, their lungs burning. But they didn't have a moment to spare. Calantha spotted Persephone first. Achlys spotted Aiakos. Calantha gasped, fear knotting in her stomach and tears springing to her eyes.

"What are we going to do," she whispered from behind her hands.

"Get Father. I'll try and protect Persephone and distract Aiakos."

"No, you can't! You said it yourself, he is beyond powerful. You could really get hurt, he could _kill _you!" She wrapped her arms around her torso and whispered, "I don't want to lose you."

Achlys took one of her sister's hands. "Being sisters means never having to say goodbye." The tears that had collected in Calantha's eyes spilled over, cascading down her face and splashing quietly on the black floor. Achlys gently released her sister's hand. "Go get Father," she said gently. Calantha nodded and headed back the way they had come. Achlys pulled a brooch off her dress and waited for it to expand into her staff. She was just about to head down the hill when she heard Calantha call her name.

She spun around just as her sister tackled her in a full body hug. Calantha wove her arms around her sister's neck, her fingers caressing the long black braid that hung down her back. Achlys was never one for hugs, one of the traits she had inherited from her father. But in that moment, she hugged Calantha, and clung to her for dear life.

"Never say goodbye."


	28. Chapter 28

**Alright, first of all, I'm sorry for taking so long to update again. But I ask you to understand, I'm in high school. I don't have infinite hours to sit and craft this story. Also, I finished this chapter a little while ago but this launches us into an important series of events and I didn't want to keep you waiting while I finished them. So I'll be posting one chapter a day until this particular event is finished. I want to thank everyone who has supported me so far and ask that you all continue to read! I apologize if this is still a bit . . . messy, for lack of a better word. But the next chapters should be neater and easier to follow. Thank you all! This week's shout out goes to: jemima123**

Calantha rushed back through the halls, her footsteps echoing loudly all around her. Her lungs were burning because of all the running but she forced herself to keep going; chanting _left, right, left, right_, to herself over and over again to make sure she wouldn't stop.

As she ran images raced through her mind, some lingering and some spinning completely out of control. She saw Persephone, smiling and carefree, and then the image warped and Persephone was lying crumbled on the ground, a golden pool of Ichor surrounding her, draining from a slit in her neck; Aiakos stood over her, his supernatural sickle gleaming silver and gold in the light. He turned towards her and she screamed as the faceless man swung his sickle at her.

Then suddenly the image changed. She saw her mother backing against a wall, ringlets quivering in fear. She heard her pained cries and saw the fear in her eyes. Suddenly things were spinning and she could see what her mother was so afraid of. It wasn't Hades or Aiakos, it was her. She had been the one to drive her mother insane. If it hadn't been for her she would be alright.

She wasn't going to let that happen again, she would not be responsible for two deaths. She wouldn't, she couldn't. One death already weighed her down; a second one would crush her for sure. She burst into her father's room but he wasn't there so she was off running again. She burst into three more rooms before she finally found him asleep in the garden.

"Father! Father, please wake up, we need you!" Hades groaned in his sleep and his head lolled to the side. "Please, Father! It's about Persephone, she's in trouble!"

That was all he needed to hear. Instantly Hades' head popped up and his eyes burst open. "Where," he growled.

Calantha was accustomed to her father's rages and was no longer fazed by them, as long as they weren't directed at her. "In the fields, just inside the gate."

And with that Hades took off at a dead run. Instead of running through the maze of hallways he decided to take a shortcut. He stabbed his scepter into the ground and swung himself across the yawning void that separated the Palace from the fields of torture. As he flew through the air he grew to his godly form and then shrank again when he landed on the other side of the void.

After seeing him land safely Calantha took off running again, she wanted desperately to retrieve her armor before heading into battle but she couldn't risk wasting any time in case those few precious seconds cost someone their life.

I stood frozen, staring at Aiakos. His bronze sword was pressing into Styx's neck. She smiled reassuringly at me, apparently confident in her safety, but stretched her neck a little higher and tried to inch away from the blade. Aiakos kept staring at me, a wild fire in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, I had to save Styx but I couldn't know for sure what Aiakos would do. I frantically shifted through my options when I saw Styx waving a watery arm behind her head.

She pointed frantically to a mangled-looking tree resting just a few yards from where we were now. I could just make out the faint ruddy outline of several precious fruits. My eyes lit up with hope and Styx started the countdown.

_Three, two, one!_ As soon as she reached one she jerked, kneeing Aiakos hard in the groin. He went down with a jerk and a groan. I started to move as soon as Styx did and was right next to her when I heard the slick, gooey sound of a blade slicing through flesh. Styx screamed and crumbled to the ground, clutching her neck desperately.

"Styx!"

"Go," she gasped. Her face was twisted in pain but she pried her eyes open to plead with me. I couldn't just leave her here but I knew that my only chance of survival was to get to that tree; and fast. I looked around desperately and saw Achlys rushing down the hill.

"Don't worry, sweetie," I whispered, "Help is coming, and it's going to be all right." And then I was running again. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, through the crowded field of souls towards that one tree. The souls of the dead clung desperately to my clothes, as if hoping that I could help them return to the world of light. I shook them off desperately and finally reached the tree. I planted my hands firmly on the trunk and concentrated all my efforts into growing a single fruit. "Please let this work," I prayed.

I got to the gates just as I saw Styx go down. She was clutching desperately at her neck; blue blood was leaking everywhere, coating her hands and tinting the dark dirt around her. Aiakos stood above her, still shaky from the blow she had dealt him but recovering quickly. He raised his dagger above his head and wasted no time in striking. But before he made contact with her again I dove for him, crashing hard into his side and tackling him to the ground.

Unfazed he stabbed at me next, I tried to roll away but he still cut into my arm. Instantly a burning fire erupted in the wound. I cried out in pain and desperately scrambled away from him.

"You feel that," he growled, a sick smile plastered over his face. "That's the poison of the Hydra. A single drop of pure poison is enough to kill even a demigod. Lucky for you this isn't pure poison. I spread it out over my blade so that I could watch you writhe in agony for a while."

I tried to ignore him, tried to stand back up and retrieve my staff, but the fire was quickly spreading, taking over my arm and consuming all my thoughts. I sank to my knees and then collapsed completely onto the ground. Blood seeped from my wound and I desperately tried to stop it, even as it poured over my chest and neck, and seeped into my mouth. But I was helpless, the poison was paralyzing me and there was no way to stop it.

Aiakos laughed, a cold, insane laugh and he kicked Styx in the stomach. Black dots had begun winking over my vision but I could see that she didn't move when he kicked her. Past the dots I could see that she had lost her usual blue hue and instead her skin was as pale as porcelain. Her eyes, usually so bright and shiny, now glowed a dark purple and black.

A horrible thought rocketed through my mind, _she's dead. And I'm next._

He laughed again and walked away, stalking towards Persephone. Frantically I tried to get up, tried to think up a way to relieve the pain. And then, suddenly it came to me. In one of father's lessons he taught us how to survive poisoned weapons. You had to cut over the wound with your own weapon. That was the only way to survive. Desperately I groped for the dagger I had slipped into my belt. My hand curled around its cool, silver hilt and I brought the jagged blade to my arm. I hesitated, the blade poised above the wound. I wasn't sure if I could do it but I plunged the knife into my arm anyway. I screamed out as the blade dug deep and cut through nerves and scraped muscles.

I was pouring every once of energy I had into that tree, and my efforts were finally paying off. A bright red pomegranate was blooming on a low tree branch. I was trying to get it to ripen fully so that I could eat it but I was already weak and if I kept this up for much longer I wouldn't be able to lift a finger. The souls of the dead moaned behind me and the bark on the tree started to dig into my skin, craving the power that only I could supply. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus on the fruit but finally it was too much.

"Ahh," I screamed and tore my hands away from the tree. They were cut and bleeding golden Ichor but I would survive. I saw my salvation hanging on the branch and I reached towards it greedily. But then something was slamming me back against the tree. My hand smashed against the side of the fruit and it shot towards the ground, deep red juice spilling out. "No," I whispered as I was pressed deeper into the rough bark of the tree, which clawed at me more furiously than ever. It tore at my clothes and sank its pointed branches into my arms. Gnarled roots tangled around my ankles and refused to let me go.

Behind me I heard a familiar voice bellow, "Foolish girl," and then there was a sharp pain at the back of my head. I felt myself scream but I couldn't hear the sound. Then there was a sharp pain in my side, I felt the slick metal of a knife sink deep into my body and then slide out. I could taste the mingling of blood and blade and I felt my scream stick in my throat as pain erupted through my entire body. Suddenly the pressure that had been keeping me bound to the tree disappeared and I started to fall sideways.

The tree branches and roots clung desperately to me and I landed hard on my side with a painful _thunk_ and I felt, rather than heard, the shattering of delicate bones and the popping of my ankles.

Black spider webs grew over my vision and I could feel my life being drawn out of me. But only a few precious inches in front of me lay the miracle fruit I needed to survive. I reached out with my right arm only to wince and stifle a scream of agony. I stretched out with my left arm, stretching, stretching . . . finally my hand closed around the juicy fruit and I pulled it close to me eagerly. My numb, suddenly clumsy fingers dug desperately through the fruit, searching for the seeds.

The spider webs grew thicker and soon I could only see through little patches in the webbing and my fingers had all but frozen. Somehow I managed to grab a handful of seeds; how I counted the right amount I'll never know. But the next thing I knew, I was experiencing the blissful taste of fruit. And then, everything went dark.

***

Calantha arrived in the field a few moments after her father did. But to her dismay, he hadn't done anything. In fact, it looked like he had been standing in the same spot since he arrived. His face was frozen in a mask of sheer horror and his eyes were fixed on Persephone's pale form pressed up against a tree. She tried to rouse him from his motionless state but nothing she did reached him. They watched in horror as Aiakos abandoned Achlys' body on the ground and stalked towards Persephone.

Calantha knew what she had to do. She was the only one would could help. She unclasped a necklace that she took great pains to keep hidden at all times and placed it in the palm of her hand. Instantly it transformed into a long bow, at least as long as her arm. The bow was made of two shimmering black wings with a hand grip in the middle. When she pulled the string back an arrow magically notched itself.

"Let my aim be true," she whispered before releasing the tail of the arrow. It whizzed through the air and hit its mark. The blood red arrow cleanly penetrated Aiakos' left arm and even pinned it to the tree.

He turned to her with the most evil of smiles on his face. "Foolish girl!" He gave Persephone a hard hit to the back of her head and she cried out in pain. Then he leaned up against her and seemed to rub his body against his own, as if daring either her or her father to make a move against him. Then, with a cackle that the guards of Tartarus would have been proud of, he took his knife in his right hand and plunged it into Persephone's back, just above her hip.

He tore the arrow from his elbow and backed away from Persephone, who crashed to the ground. He laughed again and Calantha glanced at her father. He had fisted his hands and was quaking ever so slightly. His eyes were the purest, brightest red that Calantha had ever seen. He was ready to snap and she knew it would take only a few simple words to get him moving.

"Come and get me."

And in that moment, Aiakos sealed his fate.


	29. Chapter 29

***Runs into room arms and legs akimbo* Hi! I'm not late, I'm forgetful, there's a difference. I'm sorry! But it is up today as promised. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Although I think Lord Hades got mad at me for making "that joke" (you'll see soon) but I couldn't resist. Its just who I am, I'm a very goofy person. So . . . yes, hopefully the spacing has gotten better. I'm trying to separate the POVs with little *s now. Thanks! Today's shout out goes to: Edward's Doll! Thanks everyone!**

Hades felt his last grip on reality snap as soon as those four little words left Aiakos' lips. He charged into battle with the raw rage and power of a bull too-long taunted and caged. He was ready to kill the first thing he found, and he was going to enjoy it.

Hades hated being in such a murderous state. He was the God of the Dead but he didn't take lives of humans or demigods. Not personally, at least; he felt it wasn't his place. And he had never been particularly fond of war. War caused deaths, deaths caused and influx of souls and souls almost always created problems of one sort or another. But the thing about Hades was, he was always willing to make an exception.

He charged towards Aiakos and grabbed onto him before he had a chance to react. Hades' pinned his good arm to his side and clamped down hard and then he grabbed Aiakos' leg. He sent him flying head over heels for a good long distance before he crashed into a rock. There was a _boom_ as he collided with the rock and the resounding sound wave rustled the fabric of his tunic. He watched as the rock split in two and Aiakos sunk into the cracks. Hades watched, ever cautious, for any signs of movement. But after a full minute without even a breath, Hades dared to be optimistic.

His eyes darkened to a color just above their usual maroon and he rushed to Persephone's side. Achlys was already there, looking weak and bleeding from a nasty wound in her arm, holding Persephone's hand and brushing the hair away from her face. Just to the side Hades could see his second daughter trying to rouse Styx and glancing anxiously at Persephone.

Hades was almost at his beloved's side when Achlys shot up onto shaky legs. "Father," she shouted. "Number three!"

Instinctively Hades' ran a short distance and then dropped to one knee, offering his hands out in front of his body. Achlys had started to run the same time he had and now she was almost next to him. She stepped into his outstretched hands with her right foot and, placing her hands on his shoulders for guidance, swung her leg over his bent head. As soon as Hades had his daughter in his grasp he began to rise and then he heard the rewarding crunch of her foot colliding with Aiakos' temple in a rising roundhouse kick.

Aiakos fell backwards, taken by surprise, and hit the ground hard. Achlys landed on the ground but stumbled unsteadily. Hades caught her and steadied her. "I thought I told you to stay out of the battle," he said. His tone wasn't disapproving, just worried in the way of fathers.

"And I thought you were actually going to battle. So far your daughters have done all the work." Hades frowned and started to say something else when Achlys said, "He's getting up again."

Hades shot a quick glance over his shoulder before yelling, "Calantha get-"

"Already going," She yelled, half carrying, half dragging Persephone, who had begun moaning, across the field.

"Achlys, you," Hades started at his daughter. In her full armor she no longer looked like the tiny toddler he had carried into his realm for the first time. Now, she looked like a mature young woman, so much like her mother. And her mother was a fighter, always had been, and always would be. Hades sighed, "Try not to die."

***

I felt myself being dragged across a field, crashing and bumping into things. And then there was a bump and I felt cool rock against my back. I heard mumbling and then there was something sweet in my mouth. I accepted the nectar eagerly, and instantly felt its warming, healing effect flood through my body. It wasn't much, and I was still in trouble but, with a great amount of effort, I managed to push my eyelids open just enough to see the worried face of Calantha hovering near me.

As soon as my eyes opened her face melted into joy. "Oh thank the Gods," she whispered, gently touching my face with her fingertips. "I thought we had lost you." She watched me for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry but we have to go. Father and Achlys are fighting Aiakos right now but it's not safe to stay here." Calantha pulled my arm around her shoulders and lifted me up. She peered over the boulder we were hiding behind and watched the battle for a moment.

I watched, mesmerized, as Hades charged towards Aiakos, his scepter in hand with a fierce look on his face. His eyes had begun to glow a murderous red again and somewhere inside of me a little voice told me that this was for me; I had created such a rage. And inside of me, a warm flower bloomed; Hades loved me enough to risk his life for me. How could I ever repay him?

"Come on," Calantha said, tugging me, ever so gently, along with her. But I couldn't stop watching the battle. I saw Hades running, and then his thrust his scepter into the ground. Keeping his hands firmly on the scepter Hades swung around and nailed Aiakos in the stomach before landing on one knee next to the pole, staring up at Aiakos through the wisps of hair that had fallen into his face.

"Didn't know," I mumbled as the nectar's effects began to wear off.

"Didn't know what?"

"Didn't know Hades could pole dance."

***

Hades shot his feet into Aiakos' chest and felt something crack underneath the leather of his sandals. He went down hard, bouncing once on the ground, his breath whooshing from his lungs. As Hades started at the once-mortal body sprawled out before him he felt in rage fading. He knelt next to the body of a man he once called his friend. He drew a long, gold dagger that every God and Goddess carried, for deaths of great honor or respect. He gripped the hilt with two hands and held it above Aiakos' heart. But something inside him made him hesitate for that one split second. And that was all that Aiakos needed.

As soon as he saw an opening Aiakos pulled his legs up and kicked Hades square in the chest. It was weak and didn't do any damage but it sent him stumbling backwards, giving Aiakos the chance to draw his secret weapon.

"You foolish god," he tsked, pushing himself off the ground. "You could've killed me, right then and there. And you should have. I mean, I'm pretty sure I just killed your stupid lovey-dovey goddess and I almost killed your daughter with my poison blade. But apparently that's not enough to provoke you, is it?"

Hades had already gotten to his feet and was staring intently at the traitor before him. "How are you still moving after all we've done to you?"

"Oh, that? That's my little secret. You see, as long as I am holding this scythe," Aiakos waggled the scythe behind his head, "I can heal and I cannot die." He grinned happily, like a child who has just found a loophole in one of their parent's rules.

Hades stared at the staff for a moment. He had only glimpsed it during the fight against his father. It was elegant, he would give Cronus that. The staff was long, black and topped with a glinting silver star. But one of he points of the star curved outward and turned into a blade that was sharper than a flash of light in the night sky.

"Oh, and there's one more thing," Aiakos said, advancing on Hades. And within a single second Aiakos had swung the scythe with deadly accuracy towards Hades' heart. Only one thing stood in his way; one feisty little naiad, named Styx.


	30. Chapter 30

**I got this one up sooner than the last one, yay! And this is the 30th chapter! Wow! Thanks for sticking with me this long, I really appreciate it! At the end of this chapter we take a little break from the battle and tune in to the old myth a little bit. But, there is still one more battle chapter to come. And just because the battle is over doesn't mean the story is. We've still got a fair way to go. Thank you and please continue to read my story! Today's shout out goes to: QueenAriana. Thanks everyone!**

Even with the scythe of the mighty Titans, Aiakos was no match for one of the original forces of nature. Even before the Gods and even the Titans existed there had been the Earth, the Sky, and the Underworld. And on the earth there were plants and trees and bodies of water, but no animals or humans. And in the Underworld there were empty plains and rocks, and five sacred rivers as old as time itself.

These five powerful naiads were strong and quickly gained the respect of the Titans and Gods alike. These were not ordinary naiads, however, each one of them held a special power. Some were able to control their power, and they lived peacefully as the naiads of the Rivers of Fire, Woe, Wailing and Forgetfulness. But Styx was the eldest, and strongest. The naiads were strong and playful on earth, but then they were banished to the underworld. Styx had trouble controlling herself and, had she not been immortal, would have polluted her rivers eons ago.

But then, a light appeared in the darkness. The Gods were brought into the world and Styx sought their help. They agreed to seal away most of her powers unless she was in dire need of them. And since that happened, her powers had never awakened. Until this moment.

Aiakos swung his scythe towards Hades' heart but instead of piercing his soft flesh, the blade clashed against the staff of her battle axe. Both the men looked at her in shock, and rightly so. No one had laid eyes on such a beauty in thousands of years. In her true form, Styx had skin that was as pale and silver as Selene's full moon. Her hair hung down to her waist, falling in silky black lengths that were darker than the night sky. Her eyes were red and piercing; her lips the color of roses and currently pulled into a snarl.

While the men took a moment to admire her body she seized the opportunity and stuck out at Aiakos. She kicked upwards, aiming between his legs and he jumped backwards. She swung her axe in an elegant arc that spun her entire body in a circle and ended with the blade pressed up against his neck, spots of blood appearing on the tip of the sharpened edge.

Her axe had a black staff that was connected to the blade of the axe by a small set of teal wings. The axe itself was silver with a Greek sigma inscribed on it in the same teal color.

Styx shoved her axe up into the air, sending Aiakos stumbling backwards and cutting deeply into his neck. Styx spun into a short crouch and kicked up, hitting Aiakos in the chin and sending him airborne. Then, in a fluid twirl, she roundhouse kicked him, landing a solid blow to his temple. She paused for a moment, her skirt settling around her legs as Aiakos _thudded_ to the ground. Styx wore black shorts with a teal skirt that was knotted at one hip and cut across the front of her body.

Hades sprang into action then, swinging his scepter behind Aiakos and slamming it into the back of his knees, causing him to topple backwards as his feet slid out front under him. Hades clamped a foot over Aiakos' throat but was blind to the scythe coming up fast behind him.

"Watch out," Styx screamed in a voice she barely recognized as her own. She tackled Hades in the side and the two rolled through the dirt. Styx cringed and squirmed as she felt blood drip from a fresh wound drip into the forever raw skin that surrounded her ancient tattoos. Written in ancient Greek letters, the tattoos bound her to her river and identified her as a naiad of great power. To showcase her tattoos she wore a simple black tube top that was held up by sheer teal sleeves.

Aiakos laughed and appeared above the pair once again. His skin was smooth and free of blood.

"How," Styx gasped, a mix of awe and fear swirling within her.

"While I hold the scythe of Cronus, nothing may hurt me. I will always heal and there is no way to defeat me. I am invulnerable. I _am_ a Titan." He cackled, his eyes growing wider. "Now who will be the first to die?"

By now both Hades and Styx were on their feet and Achlys was sneaking up in her father's shadow. Hades pulled Styx behind him and he waited for the signal. She patted his back twice and stretched her arms up as high as she could.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, _Hades_," Aiakos spat the word. "Prepare to die!" And with that Aiakos charged.

But before he even started to move Hades had reached behind his head and grabbed Styx's hands. He pulled her over his head in a neat arc and brought her almost to chest level before shoving his arms outward, and sending her flying into Aiakos' shoulders.

Achlys had already begun running and was ready for her part. As predicted Aiakos stumbled backwards and crashed to the ground under the force of Styx's kick. Styx threw herself to the ground, flipping her feet over her head in a perfect flip, landing with her feet in Achlys' hands. Achlys pushed her up into the air and Styx transformed into a single mighty wave of sheer power and hatred.

But instead of attacking Aiakos she hit Hades full force in the chest, swimming through his body and filling him with an intense hatred for Aiakos. Although he still controlled his actions and could easily overpower her, he opened himself up to the feeling and attacked his enemy mercilessly.

"Well, so much for being a man," Aiakos scoffed. "You're just hiding behind a _girl_. Ha! You're not a man, you're a coward."

"No more a coward than you are, dear friend. Hiding behind my father's weapon."

Aiakos glared at Hades for a moment before resuming a cocky stance and readjusting his grip on the scythe. "But this still isn't a fair fight, and we might as well fight fair, right? Two against one is never fair." And in one fluid motion Aiakos sliced a deep gash into Achlys' back, sending her crashing towards the ground without even a gasp. She hit the ground with a soft _thud_, her mouth open in a small scream and her eyes wide with horror.

"No," Hades whisper, "NO! Achlys!" Pain flooded through him, this wasn't supposed to happen. He shouldn't be the one responsible for his eldest daughter's death. Pain built up inside of him, but rage quickly overtook it. Rage fueled with Styx's hatred. "You _monster_," he yelled, charging ahead with a violent fury.

***

Ares was getting very annoyed. He had been down on earth, searching around the area where Persephone had disappeared in case any new clues had turned up. He hadn't found anything in terms of Persephone; instead he had found a war. Or rather, he felt one, but he couldn't get to it. Being the God of War he could always find a good fight and get involved in it. But there seemed to be a problem this time. No matter what he did he couldn't quite reach the fight, and he was getting very annoyed.

Usually on earth he kept his godly aura hidden but he was far too angry to do so now. So it wasn't a surprise when a young farmer recognized him.

"Lord Ares," the youth said, clearly surprised to be in the presence of a god. "It is a great honor to see you here. But, if I may ask, why are you here? Is there war brewing in our village?"

"Heh," Ares grumbled, he wasn't one of the most polite gods when he was in a good mood. "No, this isn't about you! There's a fight down there but someone's blocking me out!" Ares tried to punch the nearest thing, which, luckily for the youth, happened to be a tree. But the dryad there rushed off before he could strike. Ares grunted and continued storming around.

"Then, is this perhaps about the man in black robes?"

"What?"

"Months ago, before this great frost befell us, a man in dark robes appeared, seemingly from no where and took a young girl; she might have been a nymph."

Ares stared at the youth for a moment. "Holy Olympus, why didn't you tell us sooner?!"

"Well, I did mention it when I went to give my sacrifices to the gods after it happened. And mentioned it on three other occasions after this frost beset us." The youth thought for a moment. "Who was that girl?"

But Ares was already storming away. "Zeus," he bellowed into the air. He waited for the resounding clap of thunder before continuing. "I found your daughter! And she's in the middle of a war!" There was another clap of thunder and a cloud formed instantly around Ares' feet. Within moments Ares was being lifted up into the air, leaving behind a very confused, but highly honored, pig herder, named Jonathon.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate, and Happy Thursday to everyone in this timezone. Anywho, this is (sadly) the last battle chapter. I actually enjoyed writing this one, I had a lot of fun describing the new characters at the end. I really like them. I won't spoil anything but they are natives to Hades, and I know there are 5 but there were only 4 places available. Anywho again, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you'll continue to support me and read this! Thanks! Today's shout out goes to: -AvyBby-Renya-of-Sweetness!**

Calantha was trying desperately to get Persephone to her room. Persephone had lost consciousness again and Calantha couldn't bring herself to drag her sister on the floor.

_Wait a minute_, she thought to herself. _Did she really consider Persephone a sister?_ She thought about it for a moment. Yes, she really did. She loved her beyond measure, she would do anything for her and she could trust her with anything. Persephone was going to marry her father, which should have made her a mother figure. But Persephone was so young, so . . . carefree that it was hard to see her as anything other than a friend or sister.

Finally she managed to stumble into Persephone's room. She felt the familiar grass-like carpet beneath her feet and felt her way over to Persephone's bed. She laid the goddess out on the silken blanket and watched her for a moment. She took in the shallow rise and fall of her chest, she took in the way her hair fanned out beside her head on the pillow, and how her delicate features were twisted in pain.

Calantha reached out her hand to touch Persephone's cheek, but then hesitated. Her skin looked like the surface of a moonlit lake; one touch was all it would take to shatter it all. She reached out tentatively and laid a single fingertip on the apple of Persephone's cheek.

The goddess stirred under her touch. "Ha . . . des . . ." she whispered breathlessly.

"Don't worry, Persephone," Calantha whispered. "Everything is-"

"Miss Calantha," someone yelled. She spun around and found a skeletal guard standing in the doorway. He bowed properly and hurried to deliver his message. "Miss Achlys is in danger and she needs your help. Lord Hades is still engaged in combat and cannot help her. You must help her!"

"Why can't you do it," She asked.

Without missing a beat, the guard said, "We have much more to do, the dead are unruly and are trying to escape, we must hold them in or the upper world will face chaos."

Calantha stared the guard down. That was a completely made-up excuse and he knew it. The dead wouldn't dare act up with her father in their midst. Finally the guard gave up. He bowed again and asked for forgiveness before hurrying off again. She sighed, she wanted desperately to stay by Persephone's side but she knew that she couldn't abandon her sister in her time of need.

She pushed some hair away from Persephone's face and whispered, "Hades is going to be alright, not to worry. He's doing well. Achlys is in trouble so I'm going to bring her back here. Everything will work out okay. I promise." And with that, she rushed from the room, drawing her bow in case she needed it but praying it wouldn't come to that.

***

This is bad. Why aren't I recovering? I've gotten hurt before, badly even, but always within an hour or two I was back to normal; especially if I had nectar or ambrosia with me. What in the name of Olympus is happening to me? Back on Earth . . . wait, that was it. I had been down her so long I lost all my nutrients from the sun. This meant if I gave in to the fatigue now, I would disappear completely, fade from existence like weaker Gods.

I struggled against the heavy hand of fatigue and tried to focus on what Calantha was saying to me. But it was like trying to listen to a nymph when you're underwater; you only hear bits and pieces of what they're saying.

"Hades . . . not . . . doing well. Trouble . . . bring . . . back . . . I promise."

There was a muffled thud and then silence. I struggled to focus my senses and realize my surroundings. Finally my body began to awaken again and I felt the soft slide of my silk sheets beneath my skin. I was back in my room. That wasn't good; it meant I would have a long, hard journey back to the battle. I maneuvered onto my side and forced my eyelids to crack open.

Sitting on my night table was a small, grey barn owl. It cocked its head at me and nudged a little bottle towards me. I tried to reach for it but I could barely move my arm and my fingers dangled helplessly off the edge of the bed. The owl cocked its head again and I mouthed an apology.

But the owl seemed determined. It carefully took the bottle in its talons and half-flew, half-hopped its way over to the bed. With just a single tap of its beak, the cork disappeared from the top. The owl held the bottle out to me, clutching it in its beak and cocking its head every few seconds. With great effort I grasped the bottle and poured the delicious Nectar into my mouth.

Instantly I felt its warming effects spread throughout my body. Nectar was the drink of the Gods but it also had supreme healing powers for anyone with divine blood. I felt Apollo's golden sun shining down on me again and a rush of energy soared through my veins. I bolted upright in bed, startling the poor owl, and jumped out of bed.

Unfortunately the first sip of Nectar always delivers a heady rush of energy. It doesn't really heal anything but you feel much better. At least until you start to move again. If your injuries are minor, you'll do fine; sadly, I had no minor injuries. I jumped out of bed only to have my knees collapse beneath me. I landed hard on the ground, face first, and lay there groaning until I felt the owl hopping around on my back and hooting at me.

"Go away," I mumbled, "I can't move."

"Hoo," the owl hooted.

"You're right," I said, suddenly drawing inspiration from this meaningless sound. "I can't give up now. Hades and his daughters need me!" I pushed myself up into a sitting position and quickly lost my inspiration. "But how can I get to them? I can barely move." And that's when I noticed it, a special little gift Hades had given me shortly after I arrived. It had helped me once, it would help me again. "Let's go, owl," I said, my determination ringing clear in my voice.

***

Aiakos' scythe clanged against the enchanted wood of Hades' staff and he stumbled backwards again. Aiakos flipped his scythe and slammed the butt of the staff into the side of Hades' head. Then, quick as lightning he charged again.

This had been going on for so long that Hades could barely remember its start. But there was a light beginning to shine. Aiakos fought with great enthusiasm but he completely lacked skill. He knew only the basic elements of fighting and usually swung blindly, landing shots by luck or sheer force.

But the blows he was landing were taking a lot out of Hades. The scythe was powerful and Hades had been lucky enough to avoid most of the swings and get by with only a few scratches. But even then, he was weakening; Styx's power was fading, too. If he could find something to renew his rage he might stand a chance. Otherwise, he was done for.

And that was when it all happened. It happened so quickly he couldn't tell what came when. All he could remember were flashes. Achlys crumbled on the ground. Calantha rushing to her sister's side and cradling her in her arms, the folds of her dress spilling over her sister's arms while Calantha's tears spilled from her eyes. A flash of pink at the edge of his vision. A blinding flash and familiar, lean body, diving in front of his daughters, mere seconds before Aiakos' scythe crashed down. A pained yowl and Rhadamanthys' body landing in a pile, joining the ranks of the wounded. And then, the most horrifying sight of all.

Persephone stood behind Aiakos on shaky legs. She had her cane, the cane he had carved just for her, raised high above her head like a bat. In one fluid motion she swung the bat down, towards Aiakos' head, connecting with his right temple. The cane shattered instantly and Hades' ducked for cover.

He felt hands brushing over him, pressing at him and pulling the hair out of his face. A small, desperate voice was calling to him. Repeating the word "Father" over and over again. But something was keeping him from moving, he was paralyzed.

"No, no, Hades, no! No, Hades, Hades! No!" A heartbreaking scream shattered the air, silenced only by the sound of a blade cutting through the air. For a moment, a single, eerie, eternal moment, there was silence. And then it all fell to pieces.

***

By the time I had gotten to the battlefield everything was a mess. Calantha was trying to carry her sister to safety; another, somehow familiar, body lay crumpled on the ground in an all to familiar form and Aiakos was still swinging at Hades, and winning from the looks of it. Hades' armor was badly scratched and where there wasn't armor, there were golden scratches. Ichor flowed from multiple wounds and was beginning to pool in his sandals. Hades' eyes were no longer shining a fierce, brilliant red, but a subdued and weakening red so dark it was almost black. But the very edges still showed determination and glowed red like a dying ember of a fire.

I did the only thing I could think of. As soon as Aiakos' back was turned, I slammed my cane into his head. I hated to destroy such a precious item, but Hades had made it to help me once, and now it was time to return the favor. The entire cane snapped and shattered as soon as it hit his temple. All of it, that is, except for one small piece that I clutched dearly in my hands. My eyes searched desperately for Hades, trying to pick out his looming figure.

"No," Hades wasn't standing. He was crumpled on the ground, like the others around him. "No," Calantha was at his side, trying to jostle him and calling his name repeatedly. "Hades, no!" I felt my voice rising in hysteria but there was nothing I could do. My body refused to move and I could only watch with horror as he failed to move. "No, Hades!" I couldn't lose him. "Hades!" I can't survive without him. "No!" I need you! _We_ _need you!_

And then a second pain filled my body, but no pain could match the one in my heart. I had lost him; I had lost my true love forever.

***

Hades felt a rage build back up inside of him and he felt Styx stretch her consciousness over his. One by one everything around him fell away and all that remained was that one figure. A man that had once meant so much to Hades was now nothing more than scum. Dirt taken from the darkest, dirtiest corner of Tartarus.

And that was where he belonged. Hades charged at Aiakos, feeling Styx's limbs flex within his as he grabbed the man by his throat and sent him flying towards the field's only tree. The very tree where he had stabbed Persephone. Hades growled and lunged forward again, even before Aiakos collided with the trunk. The man clung desperately to his scythe, as if realizing it was the only chance he had of survival. Although, there was no way he would get out of this battle alive. One way or another, Hades would get revenge.

Aiakos slumped against the tree, his feet sliding out from under him, extending towards Hades in a silent invitation that he eagerly accepted. Hades grabbed him by the ankles and swung him over his head. There was a sickening crack when he hit the ground and his chest bounced high into the air. The polished handle of the scythe slipped from his hands but Aiakos was in too much pain to realize. Hades planted a foot on the man's chest and stared down into his face. Large purple bruises covered his cheeks and his face swelled in several places. Hades couldn't tell where the man was cut, as most of his face was covered in red blood. His bottom lip was cracked and his nose had broken and begun to cave in. Even still the man had the will to open his eyes enough to get a good look at Hades, and laugh at him.

"Are you going to do it this time? Or do you need some more help from little girls? You didn't have the heart to kill your first wife. You won't have the heart to kill me." He laughed again, but it was not a mocking laughter, or even an evil one. It was the laughter of a dying man. He knew he had been caught and that there was no chance of survival, but he would never admit defeat. He would let his last breath carry that laughter to the ears of those who fought him.

"Styx," Hades growled. "Leave."

Hades felt a tearing sensation as every muscle in his body tore away from the naiad's. He clenched his jaw and accepted the pain. It was nothing compared to the pain in his heart, he had let so many people down. There was only one way to make up for it, one path to follow. And it was a path he would walk alone. As soon as the naiad appeared in front of him Hades drew his dagger and removed his foot from Aiakos' chest.

With the weight of another body gone from his chest, Aiakos began to thrash about, a last ditch effort to die valiantly in the heart of battle. Hades moved to stop him but a pale hand appeared on his arm.

Styx's red eyes peered up at him. "Let us," she said in a voice so full of emotion Hades almost lost control of himself. To hear the voice of such a powerful naiad was to risk being overcome with her power. Hades steeled his jaw and nodded, not trusting his words. Styx turned from him and settled on Aiakos' right side, pinning down his arm easily. Her skirt settled around her lean, powerful legs, and the muscles in her arms twitched under her sheer sleeves and she clamped down on Aiakos' forearm. Her tattoos glowed brightly and hate radiated from her body.

Then, more naiads appeared. One had skin the color of embers, hair a smoky silver-grey color and seemed to wear fabric of fire. Slithering lengths of multi-colored fabric twisted around her body as she moved. They wrapped around her body, covering the center of her delicate chest and crossing just below her neck before billowing out behind her. More lengths traced a low V around her hips and twirled around her legs like vines on a terrace. She grabbed Aiakos' left arm and pinned it into the ground. Smoke instantly rose up where her fingers dug into her skin and Aiakos screamed in agony.

A third of the powerful naiads appeared. She seemed to be consumed with grief, far beyond that of any one person. She alone held all the sorrows of the dead, she alone held their pain. Her eyes were large and watery and her skin seemed almost translucent. Her garments flowed like water and dripped off her as if crying themselves. Two black corals fused together in the center of her chest and a band of midnight water flowed around her torso and spilled over her shoulders, leaking deadly tears. A similar structure covered her hips and pants made of the same dark water billowed gently over her legs. She knelt at Aiakos' right leg and clasped his ankle and his knee, cringing as his sorrows poured into her. Aiakos, himself, struggled a little more violently and tried to escape her grasp, jerking his leg and burning it with the acidic tears of her garments.

Finally a fourth naiad grasped his left leg. She was, perhaps the most beautiful naiad. She had skin the color of a freshwater pearl. Her hair was a pale golden-white and fell nearly to her knees in long, gently waving lengths. A dress that was nearly the color of her skin, though it held a golden hue, draped her chest and twisted around her waist, leaving her back entirely bare, save for the lengths of hair that covered it. As soon as her delicate fingers touched Aiakos' leg, he began to scream and wail uncontrollably.

The naiads looked up at Hades and nodded that they were ready. Although Aiakos tried to struggle and run away, although his pain-filled wails bombarded the ears of Hades, he was no longer a judge of the Underworld. He was no longer Hades' dear friend.

Hades sheathed his golden-handled blade and instead withdrew one with a solid black handle. It was the blade any warrior would use for a dishonorable death. Hades knelt next to the man and held the blade over his heart. "May you rot in Tartarus, where you belong." And with that, he thrust the blade into his heart.

Slowly Aiakos stopped moving. His arms stopped flailing and his wails faded into the silence that now seemed to envelope them. His skin paled beyond his normal level and he sank into the ground. Hades sighed deeply and turned away. Behind him the nymphs picked up the body and began preparing it for its death journey.

Hades stopped and cradled the limp body of his beloved Goddess. He stared down at her for a moment, trying to find some sign that she was still alive. Finally he found it. While he cradled her, she moved her head against his chest and a tiny moan escaped her lips. Hades' heart leap and he ran from the field, through the parted souls, towards Persephone's only hope of salvation.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi, I'm back again. This chapter was really interesting for me to write. I should warn you, it's very emotional and a bit dramatic so brace yourself a bit, I don't like to oversell myself and I don't know how you'll react to this. But if you have lost someone dear to you (as I have) this might be a little hard for you. As a write, if this makes you cry then I know my writing skills are improving. But as a girl it was never my intention to cause you pain. So . . . I'd like to be happy and perky up here but frankly this is a sad chapter. This week's shout out goes to: Dramatic Ballerina! Thanks everyone!**

He cradled her in his arms, holding her close to his heart, hoping to warm her cold, cold body. He hurried her back to her room and discovered that his daughters had already arrived. Calantha rushed to her father's side and checked on Persephone. Realizing how frigid her skin was, she pulled back the heavy blankets of the bed. Hades eased Persephone into the bed, the mattress barely shifted under her weight.

Achlys was sitting in the corner, curled up in an overstuffed chair. Bandages covered most of her visible skin and dark circles clung to the bottom of her eyes. Her knees were pulled to her chest and her eyes were closed in silent mediation. Hades had seen the form many times in the souls of soldiers. She was reliving the battle, feeling every blow and pain and trying, trying so hard, to make sense of it. To understand the purpose of so much pain, not just for herself, but for everyone. An important life had been lost, but why? She looked up at him, as if sensing his eyes on her, and her eyes were so dark and so pained that he almost couldn't bear it. He felt his heart constrict and his breath caught in his throat, threatening to be his last. But then she lowered her eyes, gathering her strength for what she knew lay ahead.

Calantha began bustling about noiselessly, gathering bandages and supplies for Persephone. She laid a hand on her forehead and then quickly gathered more blankets and tried to do everything she could to make the goddess warmer. She gently wrapped her hands where there were bruises or scrapes and then began a closer inspection. Hades turned his back while Calantha slipped off the chiton and gently wrapped Persephone's back, covering her wounds with clean, white gauze.

When she had finished and Persephone was resting under the blankets again, Hades knelt by her side and looked at his goddess for what he feared would be the last time. Her skin was paler than the moon and colder than Hades'. Her chest barely rose with her shallow, infrequent breaths and those she took were greatly labored. He pressed a hand to her cheek, thinking back to the last time she had been left to heal in that very bed. As before she stirred at his touch, she arched into it with the slightest movement but even that seemed to cause her tremendous pain.

She cried out in agony and sank deeper into the pillows. Her hair, once chestnut colored and shining like the morning's dew, was splayed out on the pillow behind her. Now it was dark, like wood left without sunlight for too long. It was tangled and matted and was streaked with dirt and a golden blood.

"My darling," he whispered, bringing his face close to her chest and listening for a heartbeat. "Forgive me, my _anthizo_, for I have caused you so much pain." Her heart beat a little faster, as if in protest of that statement, and then sank into a slow, unfamiliar rhythm. And that was when he realized that he could never see her again. He had done this. He had been selfish and had caused her this much pain. He could not keep her here a single moment longer. She was dying, there was no use denying it. Every God or Goddess had a source of power, and hers was not here. Though his heart throbbed painfully and his stomach twisted at the very thought of leaving her for a single moment he knew he could not leave her here.

A single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. A tear followed by another and another until a fountain of pain, the depths of which he could never fathom, sprouted inside of him, drawing on his strength and making him cry the saddest tears, the tears of a true love lost. And even for all his power and all his wealth, he could not stop the tears. And part of him feared the tears would never stop, and part of him wished they never would. He wished that he would cry until his tears ran farther than the River Styx and that all of Hades would drown in his sorrows. And he buried his face into the shoulder of Persephone, drawing close to him the slowly-dying body of his one true love.

Achlys and Calantha looked upon their father with great fear in their eyes. Their father had long been a symbol of power, someone whose wrath should be feared at all times. He was their father, their rock. But when they saw him break down with such great emotion, they felt their world begin to crumble around them. For if the strongest among them could not stand the pain, what hope did they have? And it was the scariest feeling they have ever experienced or ever would experience. Nothing is more frightening to a child than seeing their father break down in uncontrollable tears, however righteous and however appropriate.

In the doorway appeared a soft white light that slowly materialized into a familiar god. The only other the girls had ever seen, before Persephone. Lord Hermes, usually so full of life and joy, stood with his head bowed and his messenger's hat in his hands. Tears streamed down his face as he looked upon the family. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He could say no more, but there was nothing to be said. He wore black robes of mourning and his eternal staff cast a soft light over the room.

Hermes waited patiently while Hades prepared his final goodbyes. He may have been a God of Tricksters, known for his never-ending supply of jokes and pranks, but he was also a God of Medicine. He had seen the weak and sickly and had to stand by, knowing that his best could not heal them. Knowing their eternal fate. He understood the pain of losing someone precious.

Hades turned back to the lifeless form of Persephone and drank in every detail. The way her hair was fanned around her head, the coolness of her skin and he brushed his fingers over it, and the delicate lines of her face. He bent and kissed her cheek one last time, leaving little tears that slid down her face and dripped onto the pillows. He pulled back the covers and cradled her gently in his arms. "Goodbye, my most beloved _anthizo_. May you never regret this. I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain."

Persephone didn't stir and for a terrifying moment, her chest didn't rise. Second after second she was motionless. And then he saw it, the slightest rise and the faintest sigh. Hades squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop more tears from flowing and staining her face. Carefully he placed her into Hermes' arms.

Hermes' own eyes were welling with tears and he whispered again, "I'm so sorry," before a white light began to envelope first Persephone and then Hermes. The family hung their heads as the light flashed through the room and Hermes disappeared to the upper world. Hades sank to his knees and let the tears run free. His eyes glowed a deadly red but it wasn't with anger, it was with grief and love. He opened his arms to his daughters.

"Please, my daughters please . . ."

Calantha's tears, held back for so long in an attempt to be strong, finally cascaded down her face. She flew into her father's arms, almost knocking him over. "Oh, Daddy," she sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Achlys stumbled out of her chair and limped over to Hades. She sank to her knees, tears glistening at the edges of her eyes. She wiped them away, angry with herself from crying. Hades reached out and pulled her close. "Daddy," she whispered. "Daddy, I . . ."

"Shh, my daughters," Hades whispered as his tears began to dance on the tops of their heads. "Don't let go, and it will be alright. Daddy will protect you, as long you never let go." He pulled them close and held them; together they cried and together they mourned.

***

"Lady Athena?"

"Yes Nike?"

"We won, didn't we? We helped all those people defeat that man, Aiakos?"

"Indeed we did."

"Then . . ."

Athena, dressed in her silver armor floated, hovering on the fence of existence, in the realm of Hades, observing the aftermath of the battle she and Nike had indirectly fought in. She never dressed extravagantly in battle, a silver enchanted metal bodice with an enchanted skirt to match. The skirt ran around her hips and a decorated scarf-like band of fabric hung down to her knees. She had arm and shin protectors and kept her shield and spear with her at all times.

"Yes, Nike? What's wrong?"

Nike, a younger Goddess, still wasn't used to the aftermath of some wars. She was dressed in a white armored crop top that was laced with gold. White and gold armor plates covered her hips and strips of cloth covered her front and back. Tiny wings fluttered from her back, peeking out from behind sunset orange hair.

"Athena, why are those people in so much pain? We won the war but they're so sad. Are you sure we were fighting for the right side?"

Athena laid a comforting hand on Nike's shoulder. "Nike, sometimes no matter how many wars you win, or how hard you try, there are some things that you can't fix by yourself. No battle could have saved any of those people from their current pains. Sometimes you just have to do what you can, and leave it at that."

Nike looked down into the fields below her, looking at all the broken hearts and lost blood. Somewhere inside all the sadness and pain, she saw the greater good. The reason the war had been fought, and why things were better now.

"They wanted to be happy but right now there's only pain, but with before every rainbow, there has to be rain."

**Thank you for reading and staying with me for 32 chapters!**

**Since we've made it this far, I'd like to know something. Who is your favorite character? If you could include a little bit about why you like that character (cute, funny, generally awesome) I would appreciate it. I just want to see who people like the most. The most popular character will have a special extra scene written about them :)**

**Thanks everyone! **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm so sorry. This has taken forever. But, I don't have infinite hours to write. Junior year is busy and it's been killing me. I really want to be writing this. Well, anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure how it came out, hopefully its good. This will all be edited later when the story is finished. And, sorry to say, but we're nearing the end of the story. But I've still got a few ideas in store. Thanks for staying with me so long everyone. I appreciate it. This chapter's shoutout goes to: anonymous reviewer Madame Thome. Thanks!**

Olympus was not a cheerful place to be. The usually bright lanterns that hung around the cloud-built streets and inside the throne room barely glowed or burned with a dark black flame. Ares was seated in his throne, smirking as he imagined the punishment Hades was bound to receive from Zeus and Demeter. The rest of Olympus was steel reeling from the shock and delight of finally finding Persephone. Demeter had rushed down to Earth on one of Zeus' clouds as soon as Hermes sent word that he had found Persephone. Dionysus kept conjuring goblets of wine and downed them quickly, offering fresh goblets to the other Gods and Goddesses, major and minor alike, as if he realized what would be happening soon.

Zeus paced angrily through the Throne Room, circling around Hestia's sacred fire and occasionally throwing lightning bolts down to Earth, striking some poor town, not that Ares cared. Mindless destruction was a favorite pastime of his, although usually it involved more bloodshed. But Ares couldn't care less about what was going on around him, he had never reached out to the Goddess of Springtime and he generally steered clear of the young Goddess and her happy, sunny, springtime personality. But even he could admit that Olympus was a little less lively without her around, though he would never admit it aloud.

***

Demeter paced around in a tight circle, small green plants popping up in her footsteps only to be squashed down a moment later. She kept looking up and searching the surrounding area for any signs of movement. Boreas tried to whirl around the goddess, drunk on the power he had gained from months and months of wreaking havoc on the people of earth. But with a single flick of her wrist she sent him flying back to their hollow prison guarded by Aeolus. Boreas howled as if in pain as an invisible hand dragged him back to the cavern he shared with his brothers.

Then Demeter felt a warm sensation on her back and she whirled around to see the glowing light of Hermes appearing behind her. His true form flashed for a moment, a sight that would have instantly turned any mortal to stone. But his was not alone; a second immortal image was next to Hermes'. Demeter's hand flew to her mouth and she rushed forward as the gods took on a solid, human form. She stopped short as soon as she saw her daughter.

Although Persephone was dressed in fine garments, albeit ones that were dirtied from the struggles, Demeter could only see a horrible, disgraceful outfit. She saw only a stained and worn strip of fabric that hung loosely over her precious daughter's chest, threatening to fall at any moment. A thin, equally ragged strip of fabric hung down like a loin cloth over her lower half, easily brushed aside, no doubt, whenever her tormentor wanted to claim her.

Demeter rushed forward and gently took Persephone out of Hermes' arms. While he signaled Zeus for a ride back to Olympus Demeter cradled her daughter and brushed the hair out of her face. Cooing softly she promised that everything would be okay and promised never to let her go again. A cloud formed underneath their feet and lifted them quickly to Olympus. In her arms Persephone stirred, moaning and cringing. Demeter pressed her lips to her daughter's forehead, something that had always calmed her as a child. She stilled for a moment and then squirmed again, causing tiny bursts of pain throughout her body.

"Don't worry, my darling," Demeter whispered, "We're almost there. Zeus is there to protect you; we're not going to let him hurt you any longer." The instant they landed on Olympus Apollo appeared with several demigods around him. Several were carrying a large white stretcher while others held enchanted lyres and medicines. When Demeter did not place Persephone on the stretcher Apollo stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, drawing the goddess' attention.

"It's going to be okay, you have to trust me on this one."

Demeter nodded slowly. It had been so long since she had even laid eyes on her daughter that she could not image parting with her again so soon. She laid Persephone onto the stretcher carefully. "I'm coming with you," she announced in a clear voice. Apollo made a face and looked at Hermes, who shrugged and rallied the demigods. The two gods led the procession through the halls of Olympus to a healing temple. There Hermes directed the demigods in making medicine while Apollo set to work on healing the major wounds, directed his followers on how to heal minor wounds and led the musicians in healing melodies that would speed the recovery process.

Apollo was willing to let Demeter stay in the temple while he healed her daughter after all her disappearance had been hard on everyone, but especially hard on her mother. But after a few minutes of Demeter questioning every cream and oil that came near her daughter's skin Apollo was getting annoyed. And they quickly ran out of small bruises to heal and he would need to remove her chiton to check for major damage and do some serious healing. Well Demeter was not about to have any of that.

She threw herself over her daughter and refused to let go, pleading with Apollo to spare her purity. "Hasn't she been through enough without you monsters defiling her body more?"

Apollo took a deep breath and put his hands on Demeter's shoulders, slowly pulling her away. "I know these last few months were hard on you so I'm going to ignore that monster comment slide. But Demeter, darling, sweetheart, angel, don't you want to know what was done to Persephone so you could can take proper revenge against the god who kidnapped her?" By this time Apollo had walked Demeter out of the temple and was steering her straight towards Zeus, who saw them coming and was trying to get away.

"Revenge, you say?"

"Yep. And you know who loves to plan revenge against people?"

"Ares?"

"Well, yes, but also Zeus. And he can make a great plan for revenge and execute it without a single hitch. Can't you Zeus?"

Zeus looked like he wanted to fry Apollo with a lightning bolt or two at the moment. He had bore the brunt of Demeter's worry and frustration, most of manifested with repeated slaps to the arms and chest. And now that Persephone was injured just a few temples the beating were sure to increase. Zeus tried to sneak out the room without Demeter noticing but unfortunately she did and she rushed to his side to discuss revenge, already patting his arm.

Apollo had a quick chuckle and felt some the life returning to Olympus even though things were far from perfect. He returned to the temple and slowly removed Persephone's clothes, telling her exactly what he was doing before he did it and giving her a chance to protest, not that she did. All the gods and goddesses trusted Apollo. He may have been a joker but he understood he importance of healing. He slid her chiton off her shoulders and gently peeled the silky fabric away from her body.

But something was different, something was not quite right. And a closer investigation revealed what it was.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he whispered to no one in particular. He and his pupils exchanged looks but kept up the healing process. That was a mystery for another time, a time when Persephone was healthy and could explain herself fully. For now there were more important matters to focus on. Persephone's body was not severely damaged but she had depleted her power source. Where ever she had been, there hadn't been any sunlight.

"Holy Tartarus," he whispered, "How could anyone lock up such a young girl?" He cradled her face, alarmed at how cold it was, but treasuring how soft it was. Persephone had been such a treasure to behold before her kidnapping, before this imprisonment. "Close her wounds, gently, and use the ambrosia-laced creams," he instructed the demigods.

A young goddess, a tiny girl with golden eyes, mahogany brown hair, and a silver peplos stepped up to Apollo, waiting until he acknowledged her to step onto the platform where the healers stood. She held a hand-crafted wooden bowl filled with clear water in her hands. She held the bowl out to him and offered a soft, cloth towel. He dipped it in the water, ringing out most of the water before gently pressing it against Persephone's face. He gently wiped away the dirt, clearing her skin and restoring some life to her body. He moved lower, dipping the towel again and brushing over her wounds. Carefully he rubbed the golden Ichor from her skin.

Next to him the girl sniffed, diamond tears appearing on her lashes and dropping with a soft splash into the water. Apollo worked his way over the goddess' entire body, taking no specific pleasure from it. She was a friend, and a tragic patient. He would never see her as a lover, or an object of lust. He washed her stomach, arms, and moved onto her legs. When he had finished with her front side and the major wounds had been sealed they gently turned her over. Tiny hands of demigoddesses brushed aside her hair and gently prodded, feeling for bruises. Apollo kept up the smooth strokes with the towel, pausing occasionally to wet it. And that's when he saw it. Just above her hip, stained with dried Ichor, was a semi-healed scar.

He traced it with his finger, it was a fleshy pink and about as long as his index finger. It was jagged and rough, very fresh. He dipped the towel and let the water drop down into the scar. It filled with crystal clear water and shimmered for a moment before the next drop fell in and the image shattered, the water leaking down and caressing her hips.

"A knife wound. Someone stabbed her," he whispered, placing the towel in the bowl and stepping off the platform. He was about to turn to Hermes and ask for some peppermint and ambrosia oil when he heard a quite sniff behind him. He turned and saw the tiny girl bent over her bowl, diamond tears plinking into the water.

She looked up at the god with tear-rimmed eyes. "It's my fault," she whispered. "She was one of mine, she was one of my maidens and I couldn't save her. I should have been able to save her. It was my duty, my job!" She threw the bowl, water and all, against the wall of the temple and it shattered into several large chunks, the water splashing everywhere. "And I couldn't do it," her voice was rising in hysteria. "I failed her! I failed everyone! I needed to protect her and I couldn't!"

Apollo calmly retrieved the pieces and fused them back together. He set the bowl on a small table and approached the girl. Tears streamed down her face, a rare sight for her. He couldn't remember the last time she cried. It must have been when she lost her first girl. The poor human had been on a hunting trip with her and she had run off, tracking something. She stumbled into a hunter's path and he captured her. She had spent weeks trying to find the girl but she hadn't been able to reach her in time. He would never remember the sight of her, holding the frail body in her arms. There was red everywhere. Mortal blood. She was covered it in.

"It's all my fault," she said again, her voice lower now than before.

"No it isn't," he said, bending down to her height and wiping away her tears with his hands. "Darling, you couldn't have stopped it. There was nothing you could do; there was nothing any of us could have done." She sniffed again and he kissed her forehead.

"He stabbed her; how could anyone do that to a human? I know I'm a hunter but I don't kill innocent creatures for fun. I don't wound them. And I don't attack defenseless humans, or weakened goddesses. How could someone do that? How could there be such an evil in the world?"

He pulled her into his arms, something he rarely did, knowing her distaste for public affection. But she didn't resist. She melted into the fabric of his peplos and leaned against his skin, tears still flowing down his face.

"I don't know, Artemis, but I promise you this, I will find him. And I will make him pay. A death by one of our arrows is too good a death for him. He deserves death for hurting Persephone, but now he's causing pain for you. Now even death is too good for him."

***

Artemis pulled her brother a little closer to her body and whispered a thank you just loud enough for him to hear. This was the only drawback of maintaining such a young form; she was more subject to strong emotions. But she suspected that no matter what form she held, the pain would have been the same. It was impossible to look at the dying body of one of her followers and not blame herself for what had happened.

She felt herself being lifted and she knew Apollo was taking her out of the room. Ordinarily she would have protested. She wasn't known for public displays of affection, even between siblings, and she didn't usually get along with her brother. But she was too emotionally tired to resist. And, though she would never admit it aloud, there was something comforting about his strong presence that calmed her. Perhaps there were a few men who she could tolerate the company of.

***

Once the initial healing was completed Persephone was laid in an enchanted garden that specialized in healing. Nymphs checked on her every five minutes and Athena and Artemis kept up a constant watch. At least one of them was always there. Athena during the nighttime and Artemis during the day. At least once an hour Aphrodite would stop by and check on her condition and Zeus and Demeter were frequent visitors. Though, as time went by, Demeter visited less and less, saying it was too hard to watch her daughter lie, unmoving in that bed. But her worry would not ease and she constantly inquired about her daughter, hovering just outside of the garden.

Two long weeks passed and all hope began to fade from Olympus again. But the goddesses never lost hope. Athena and Artemis never left Persephone's side and Aphrodite's trips increased until she spent every moment beside on of the goddesses. Even though they usually didn't get along, the goddesses grew a lot closer during those two weeks.

Then, finally, there was a glimmer of hope. Persephone moaned and shifted in her sleep. It wasn't much but it was more than anyone had seen in so many days. Athena, who was watching over Persephone at the time, pressed closer to Persephone's side and grabbed her hand. Whispering in gentle tones she tried to coax the goddess back to life. Then everything happened at once.

***

I came awake with a powerful jolt that sent me upright. My stomach heaved and I coughed over the side of whatever I had been laying on but, of course, I hadn't eaten anything so I was only gagging. My entire body quavered and ached, sweats and chills racked over me in rapid succession and I couldn't remember anything. I looked around myself and the memories came flooding back to me. The battle, my injuries, Calantha, Achlys, Styx, Aiakos' betrayal, _Hades_. Hades was . . . a sob escaped my lips. I wasn't ready to face that quite yet.

"Where am I," I asked aloud.

"Home," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to find a familiar, blonde haired face smiling at me. Her grey eyes were clouded with worry but her smile was bright with relief. "Athena," I whispered.

"Oh Persephone," she threw her arms around my shoulders. "I'm so glad you're alright. We were all so worried about you. You've been unconscious for about two weeks."

"How did I . . . where, you knew where I was?"

"We just found you. Or rather, Hermes did. You were in the Underworld. With Hades. But you won't have to worry about him anymore."

"No," I whispered. "I suppose I won't." Athena explained what had been going on once they had rescued me and kept telling me how much my parents were worried and how happy everyone was that I was back safe. But somehow, I just wasn't happy. I loved the shining flowers and trees around me. And I had missed the white marble of Olympus, but nothing could compare to that warm feeling of Hades holding me in his arms. When his scent surrounded me and I could feel his heart beating in his chest. His arms would close around me and suddenly I was in my own circlet of power; nothing could hurt me there, I was safe. And in those moments, there was only me and Hades. No worries, no duties, no godly feuds or problems. Just us.

But I was not in Hades' arms, and I wouldn't be for a long time. Now people began pouring into the garden. Mother, father, Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus and all the other gods and goddesses, all smiling and telling me how good it was to have me back. Almost all of them rushed forward and began hugging me, some were crying. Only Hestia and Aphrodite hung back from the group, watching me, observing. My parents rushed forward and captured me in their arms, relief poured out of them and into me. But it was only a fraction of what I felt when Hades' held me. Still, the smell of their bodies and the sound of their voices were welcome. I held onto them tightly.

"Don't worry, darling," mother whispered, tears of joy falling from her face and resting on the top of my head. "You won't have to worry about him any longer."

"No," I whispered. "No I won't." _Because Hades is dead._


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, look at this, I actually updated in a timely manner! Alright now we're still in the more somber phase of this story, and I should warn you, things are going to get worse before they get better. But please continue reading! I know this one is kind of short which is why I'm uploading another chapter! Things are a bit . . . hectic and a bit far from being super happy so these chapters will kind of be reflecting my mood. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me so far! This week's shout out goes to: Native Sakura! Thanks!**

It was nice to be home on Olympus but I sincerely wished it could have been under happier circumstances. It was comforting to be back around all the familiar faces of the Olympians but at that moment I wanted to see only one face. Everyone assumed I was still recovering and tired so they left me alone.

I pulled my legs up onto my cot and hugged them to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin in between my knees. A single tear slipped out of the corner of my eye and traced a slow path down my cheek, dropping onto my knee. Soon another followed it, and another. And then the sobs started. Soft at first, and then they began gaining force. Tearing at my chest and threatening to rip me apart. I didn't want anyone to hear me so I bit down on my lip hard. But the sobs kept coming, tears streaming down my face and a sharp pain in my chest. I bit my lip so hard that Ichor beaded and then spilled, mixing with my tears.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I jumped, startled, and started to crawl away on the cot. Aphrodite was perched on the edge of my cot, tears rimming her perfect eyes. Even without saying anything I knew that she understood why I was upset. I felt comforting hands rub along my back and I peered over my shoulders, a sob building in my chest, not quite ready to leave. Hestia stood over me, her face somber and her body young. Her fiery red eyes were unbearably sad and eerily reminiscent of _his_. Tears built in my eyes and spilled over again. Aphrodite scooter over closer to me and wrapped me in her arms.

I threw myself into her embrace, resting my face in her shoulder and letting her comfort me. I felt Hestia trace a gentle, rhythmic pattern over my back. For hours I sat there, I was sure I had run out of tears several times but then something would spark up within me. I felt as though I was being torn apart. I couldn't stand the pain and I was sure I was getting dehydrated. Finally, my tears spent, and my lungs aching, I was able to control myself.

"You love him," Aphrodite said, not a question, a statement. "It may look like he kidnapped you but you know better." I nodded, rubbing my cheek against her robes. "And he loves you. He loves you very much."

"_Loved_," I corrected. "He loved me."

"Past tense," Hestia probed gently.

I sniffled, drawing a shaky breath, disturbed to find out how much it hurt. "Hades . . . Hades didn't survive the battle. He died for me, because of me." I shook my head.

"Oh, Sephy," Aphrodite cooed, stroking my hair. She whispered something to Hestia who I heard bustle out of the room. "Get some rest, Sephy. I'll catch you up on everything that's happened recently when you're ready. Do you want me to stay here with you?" I nodded. "Alright."

I curled up in bed again and Aphrodite curled up next to me, extending the cot and changing it into a cushier bed. I was glad to have the warmth of another body next to me, and for a few more hours, I slept.

When I awoke I was feeling a little better. The grief of losing Hades was still with me and I wasn't ready to face Olympus just yet but I recognized my need to get up and get around a bit. Clean myself up.

Aphrodite led me to a spring and helped me out of my chiton. It fell away easily and I realized how dirty and tattered it had gotten during the battle. I could almost taste the goddess' curiosity but she didn't ask and I wasn't ready to tell. Aphrodite rolled up the skirt of her chiton and pinned it so that she could wade through the water and not ruin her clothes. She helped me wash the dirt from my body and then washed my hair, which had gotten quite long. She cleaned it and combed it before braiding it with strands of black and red fabric, the colors of Hades.

When I came out of the water a few nymphs were waiting with a black chiton and veil. Hestia hurried into the garden with her best attempt at a shroud depicting the symbol of Hades. She apologized for its lack of skill but Athena was nowhere to be found. I accepted the gift and soon found myself in front of a roaring fire. I had no idea what happened to gods when they died but it seemed fitting to follow the same rituals the mortals followed for their dead. I laid the shroud onto the fire and watched the smoke rise up, flashing for a moment in the symbol of Hades and then dissipating into the air.

Aphrodite squeezed my hand and stayed by my side until the fire died. Then she slowly led me away and brought me back to the garden. She let go of my hand and let me walk around. I knew I should be practicing growing flowers and testing my strength but I couldn't bring myself to grow something so joyful and happy as a daisy or a sunflower. So I set out to create something new. I knelt down in a patch of grass and focused my energy. I pulled up energy from the ground and raised a thin stem out of the ground. A green bud rose up from the stem and white petals unfolded from the bud. I pushed the energy up the petals, making them long and slender. I pulled my hands apart and the petals bloomed, exposing soft, yellow stamen.

Looking at it, I was painfully reminded of the flower throne that Hades' had worked to create for me. Tears welled up in my eyes again and spilled over, landing on the petals of the flower. And everywhere a tear landed, a little dot of color appeared. And whenever a tear would streak down into the base of the flower, it left a pink trail. The pink brought memories of a certain feisty little naiad. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle the rush of memories that were assaulting me. I got up and I left the garden, and I didn't go back.


	35. Chapter 35

**Alrightie! Now, warning warning, this is a bit of a dramatic chapter. I was having a bit of a breakdown when I wrote this so its emotional. Part of this (you'll know which part) seems a bit random, but when I go back and edit through all this it will be a little less random and a little better, I'm sorry! 0_o Please try to enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing if you can, I love hearing from you even if its just someone saying they like the story. Thanks to everyone who has supported me through all this, I really appreciate it! This chapter's shout out goes to: TwilightandEdwardLover! Thanks!**

He tossed and turned fitfully in the bed, every movement creating new sparks of pain. The sheet wrapping around him, tighter and tighter, his pillow threatening to smother him, and he was about to let it when a voice rang through the air.

_Hades_.

He snapped out of his half-asleep state and lay absolutely still, as if the slightest movement could scare the voice away.

_Wake up, my _anthizo.

It couldn't be, and yet there was no mistaking that voice. He struggled to free his hands from the tangled mass of blanket and tore the pillow off of his face. But when he looked around his room, he saw nothing. Everything was the same as it had been hours ago, no one was there. Hades sighed deeply, an action filled with great pain and weariness that no sleep could cure. He threw off the blanket and, scrubbing his face with his hand, threw open his chest to dress for the day. He winced inwardly as wounds pinched and pulled but was resigned to suffering and knew that they would be healed by the end of the day. Though he wished they would linger, it gave him a physical pain to fixate on instead of an emotional one.

His emotional pain grew again as he looked into the chest and saw a yellow chiton lying on the top of the pile. A vision of her first outfit, that pink chiton that had become dirty and ripped so quickly, flashed before his eyes. He dispersed it with a quick shake of his head but he could still feel it lingering at the edge of his mind. He moved the chiton and dug out a simple peplos; the same peplos, he realized, she had worn. His heart seized up as he recalled how fantastic she had looked in his clothing. The pride that his clothes should be used to clothe her body had thrilled him as much as her beauty in the simple men's garment.

Although it pained him to have a constant reminder of her with him, for her scent lingered on the cloth even now, he kept the peplos. He wanted to have something of her nearby at all times. He slipped it on and his heart clenched painfully in his chest as her soft, morning dew on roses scent washed over him. He closed his eyes and for a moment he could feel her fingers on his chest, brushing over his skin, cradling his face in her delicate hands. But then the sensation faded away, like sand being blown away by the wind. He opened his eyes and shut the chest, nearly shattering the wooden box when he pushed down a little too hard. The metal doorknob crinkled under his hand and the whole room rattled when the door swung shut.

Emotions were rattling around inside of his head and he couldn't make them stop. He started out walking and then ran faster and faster until he was full out sprinting through the halls, dodging traps and trampling over skeletal guards. Voices assaulted him as he ran, one voice, really, over and over again.

Agapo!_ Hades! Do you like my dress? You look so handsome. Good morning. Good night, my _agapo._ I love you_. Those last three words echoed over and over again, finally being drowned out by her laughter, light and happy. He heard her hum to herself and then the trauma started. He heard her screams. When she first saw him, when he hit her, every sound from the battle. He roared and dove out into the final clearing. And he looked into the space where, not long ago, the only thing that was always a certainty in his life sat, tail wagging and at least one head perked up and ready to lick his face. But now, there was nothing.

The gap stared back at him painfully. He had always relied on Cerberus to heal his pains, to talk things out with. That was the one soul that he could tell anything and not be judged. Cerberus never cared what he had to say or what he did, he was always loyal and Hades had been saved by him more than once. But now, there was nothing to save him. He turned from the empty space, his pain growing with every step. His eyes were glowing such a bright red that it could have blinded the whole of his kingdom. He stormed into the throne room, not noticing his daughter who was sweeping around with a broom, clearing away the dust and dirt that had collected there. One look at her father sent her hurrying for the door, though. She had had enough experience to know there was nothing she could do and that leaving would be her best option. But when she opened the door there was a terrible sight. She turned, backing away, and rushed towards the other exit.

She had to run within arm's reach of her father to get to the exit but she had barely gotten close to her father when a horrible voice yelled. "Hades!" Her father spun on his heels, red eyes blazing brighter than she had ever seen them. Heracles stood in the doorway, there were scratches and little lines of red blood all over his chest, like he had been in a fight, and crowding the space behind him were the heads of Cerberus. The middle head pushed his way through the doorway and gave a half whine, half howl for his master. Dried blood caked the side of his face and white bandages were messily tied onto what remained of his right ear.

And that was the last straw for Hades. Something inside of him snapped, a floodgate of emotion was opened and he gave a war cry as fearful as that of the mighty Pan and struck out at the nearest thing. Calantha hit the wall with a painful scream and an agonizing slap. She crumpled to the floor in pain and curled into a ball, she held her sides, trying to press her ribs back into place and stop the mighty flow of blood that was pouring out of her side. And that scream was all it took to bring Hades' back to reality. He looked on with horror at the horrible thing he had done. He turned back to Heracles who was already backing out of the room.

"Leave us," he growled. Heracles bowed and then hurried from the room, backing out so he wouldn't have to turn his back to Hades. Meanwhile Hades was cradling his daughter in his arms. She had cringed and cried out as soon as he had tried to move her but she begged him to hold her. He took her without hesitation and was holding her close to his chest, pressing on the wound and trying to stop the flow of blood. Tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't control himself. He didn't know what to do and he felt incredibly helpless. It was everywhere; it was bright red and it stained everything it touched, an eternal reminder to his deed. She coughed and more of it came out of her mouth, tricking down her chin and joining the steady pool leaking from her body.

"I can heal you; let me get some ambrosia and nectar." Hades started to move but Calantha grabbed a feeble fist of his peplos.

"No need," she whispered. She winced again and motioned for Hades to bring his face closer. He bent down and held his face close to hers. "Thank you," she whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving a little bloody stain where her lips touched. He watched with growing horror as her skin paled, the blood draining from her body. Tears rushed down in face and landed on hers, each time one landed on her delicate skin she would blink. But her eyes were slowly sinking lower and lower over her red eyes. Eyes that had looked shyly onto him when she first met him. Eyes that had sparkled when she first met the naiad Styx. Eyes that were so like his but that sparkled brightly when they were happy but dulled to a dark maroon when she sulked. Eyes that he feared he would never see again. Blood trickled down the front of her black dress and ran onto the floor. Finally she stopped blinking when the tears hit her face, her chest didn't rise or fall and a peace seemed to settle over her body.

A choked sob escaped Hades' lips and he held his daughter one last time. Cerberus let out three mourning howls, feeling the pain in the air surrounding his master. Achlys watched from the doorway with a mix of misery and horror on her face. The blood seeped down Calantha's chest and curved down to the floor, marking a path through the Throne Room and out through a little hallway. The River Styx began to run red with the blood and a tiny naiad poked her head up through the thickening water. She shook her watery hands free of blood and looked around herself. Her head shot up and she rushed out of the water and onto land, pulling clumps of seaweed out of the water to cover herself. She rushed down her hall and stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on the scene in the Throne Room. A soft cry escaped her lips and shimmering blue tears streaked down her face.

"No . . ."


	36. Chapter 36

**Alright everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Ad I promise that things will get better from here, we've hit rock bottom (admittedly that was probably a chapter or two ago) and now we're climbing back to the light, fun, cute stuff that most of you probably prefer. And in the next chapter or two there will be some funny little gags that I hope will at least make you smile. So . . . we cover a few different viewpoints in this chapter and . . . yeah, I hope you all like it! Thank you to everyone for sticking with me thus far, this chapter's shout out goes to: Born 2 B A Vampire! Thanks!**

Hades shut the door to Achlys' room quietly. After her breakdown at the funeral he had taken his daughter into his arms and brought her through the halls of Hades and back to her now single room. He had gently removed her scorched dress and bandaged her wounds; although he wanted to he resisted the urge to use nectar and ambrosia on them. He knew that she would prefer it that way; she was very similar to him in so many ways. Hades dressed her in her nightgown, a simple black dress with a ribbon under the bust with a skirt that billowed down to the floor. The dress had long sleeves that danced around whenever she moved her arms. Rhadamanthys had offered to watch her while she rested and Hades was grateful.

"I'll take good care of her," the immortal judge had said, laying a comforting hand on the god's shoulder. Hades had nodded and walked numbly from the room. He wandered through the hallways and finally arriving back at his room. He went inside and leaned against the door, sighing and scrubbing a hand down his face.

"Hades," a voice said. Hades' eyes popped open but no one else was in the room. There was only a small, grey barn owl sitting on the edge of his bed. "We need to talk," it said, its voice somber. The owl hopped up and there was a small flash of light and the owl transformed into a woman who perched herself on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a simple white wrap dress with a thick, jeweled band of gold under her bust.

"Athena," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I've come about Persephone."

Four little words. Just four little words that sent Hades over the edge. Tears welled uncontrollably in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Great gasps tore at his throat and a scream barreled against the walls of his chest. He spun and punched the door, mildly satisfied with the sound of splintering wood and with the golden Ichor that leaked from the scratches in his skin. He was angry with his emotions. He was the strong one, the rock. And yet in the past week he'd cried more than ever before. And now, just hearing her name made him want to cry until he was spent, scream until he was hoarse, bleed until he was dry and rage until all was destroyed. His heart felt like it had been dipped in acid and was being cut up by a dull and rusty blade.

Tears poured down his face and great heaving, body-shattering sobs assaulted him. It felt like hours passed before he collapsed onto the floor. Athena, never one for overly feminine displays took pity on him. She pulled a pillow off of the bed and knelt to the ground, placing the pillow over her lap and gently pulling his head onto the pillow. Slowly she began stroking his hair, petting it softly like she would a cat, in smooth, rhythmic motions that quickly became a subconscious effort.

"You haven't slept recently," she murmured. It wasn't a question but Hades nodded anyway, rubbing his face against the soft pillow. He closed his eyes. "You can sleep soon but I have to tell you why I am here. You know I wouldn't be here unless it was something very important, and it is. Pe-_she_ has been completely and utterly lost without you. She stumbles around day after day; she won't grow flowers, she isn't humming little songs to herself like she used to, she doesn't smile. Hades there's something you must understand. She thinks you're dead." His weary eyes snapped open and he turned to see her face, it was set with grave determination as if saying this went against her very principals. "I understand why you let her go, and I know that if you hadn't that she would have died. But for her, thinking that you're dead is worse than death. It is a living death, a miserable, conscious existence with endless suffering. So, if for no other reason that merely to show her you still live, come to Olympus."

Hades was silent, he rested his head on the pillow in Athena's lap and a thousand thoughts whirled through his head. But one kept throbbing painfully. _She thinks I'm dead. And that's making her unhappy; she wasn't supposed to be unhappy_. He closed his eyes and said in a rough, scratchy voice, "I'll go to Olympus. But I cannot take her back with me."

"I know," Athena said. "You'll have to work that one out with Zeus and Demeter. But I swear on the River Styx that if you go to Olympus that things will work out. In fact, the wheels have already been set in motion."

"What do you mean?"

There were pounding footsteps coming down the hall and suddenly a frantic Rhadamanthys appeared in the doorway. "Lord Hades, Achlys is gone. I had my back turned for only a moment to help the naiad Styx and she disappeared." The judge quickly surveyed the scene in front of him and, rather than ask questions, simply bowed and said, "Please excuse me, Goddess Athena," before backing away down the hall.

Once he was out of earshot Athena bent down and whispered in Hades' ear, "Do not worry, she will be fine, Apollo assured me. Rest now and when you awaken and are more yourself, go to Olympus and reclaim your queen."

Before Hades could protest sleep had blanketed him and he blacked out.

***

Hades woke gently the next morning, opening his eyes to the soft light of the room and hearing the gentle crackle of the eternal fire in the room. The images of the past week were still vivid in his mind but he was at peace with what had happened and he knew what he had to do. He climbed out of bed and dressed himself with quiet determination in his finest robes, the same robes, in fact, that he had worn when he went to . . . meet Persephone. A red tunic with an "H" embroidered on it and a long black peplos that extended to the floor and was more for formal occasions than anything else. His hair spilled over his shoulders and he tied it back loosely with a thin leather strap, making sure it would stay out of the way before he left.

The halls were quiet and empty, almost as if everyone realized his intent and didn't wish to disturb. He quickly arrived at the empty Gates of Hades, and he realized that he would need a new guard.

But that would have to wait; he pushed open the iron door, ignoring the faint creak and stepped through towards the open fields where crowds of souls wandered aimlessly in the empty space but they parted immediately for him. He stepped into the center of the field and a wide circle of space opened up around him. He closed his eyes and waited for her to arrive. Soon enough he felt her gentle touch, slender, ghostly hands sliding up his back and winding around his neck, dangling loosely against his chest. Her body leaned into his, her soft body rubbing against him. But to him, it was merely a hug.

"I've missed you," a soft, feminine voice whispered. The hands slid back up his chest and settled on his shoulders. "You're tense," she commented, rubbing out the knots that had settled on his back. "She's beautiful."

"Our daughter? She got that from you," he mumbled.

"Yes, but her personality is all yours, she's just like her father," Hades could hear the smile in her voice. "I meant your Queen. She's beautiful and very kind. I know you miss her. Don't deny it," she said, a light laugh creeping into her voice, "I may be dead but I'm not blind."

"I hurt her, I almost killed her."

"Hades," she said, her tone suddenly sharp, causing him to stiffen and jump slightly. "If you would stop wallowing in self pity for one moment you would see that she loves you more than anything, and doesn't blame anyone for what happened. So stop making yourself miserable and go claim her. Claim her and make her yours forever."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Hades, I love you and I want nothing more than for you to be happy." She reached her arms up and covered his eyes. She snaked around to the front of him and, reaching up on her tiptoes, pressed her lips to his. Inside her chest her heat fluttered but she kept the kiss light, pulling away before he could move. She smiled; glad that he could not see the sad lines of her face or the tears hovering on her eyelashes. She knew that the kiss had done nothing for him and that, even though he would always love her, she would never be his lover again. "Good luck, darling," she said, her words tiptoeing on the air.

When he opened his eyes she was no where in sight; all around him restless souls shifted and grumbled. "_I love you, too_," he whispered, the words quickly fading into the crowd even as he faded into the shadows and disappeared from his realm.

***

I was up early the next morning, usually I rose with Eos, watching her sprinkle my flowers with morning dew, but today I was up even before she was, sitting and watching my garden. I was looking at the flower I had made. I hadn't stopped mourning him, and I didn't think I ever would. But I had to move forward, my mother was horribly worried about me and father was having no luck getting her to restore prosperity to the mortal world. I would move forward today, I didn't want to but I knew that if I kept putting it off that I would never advance. I started small; I would grow a flower, and then make a little patch of them.

I planted my feet firmly and linked myself with the ground. I lifted a stem up from the ground and then touched it with a stream of my own energy. But instead of my energy flowing straight into the flower as it did in Hades, it branched off, only a tiny amount of my energy left, not even enough for me to notice, and was fueled by the natural energies around it. I shaped the petals and the flower bloomed. I peeked at the flower through one eye and, satisfied with how it looked, raised a whole section of them. Little white daisies in a giant heart shaped patch. It was the first thing I had grown when I learned to use my powers.

_Good_, I said to myself. _Keep going_. I wrapped myself in a robe to cover the nightgown I was wearing and peeked out of the garden. When I saw the coast was clear I darted out and rushed down the pathway to Aphrodite's temple. And I couldn't deny the rush of adrenaline that rushed through my veins at the idea of getting caught. **It reminded me of some of the better times with . . . **_**him**_**. **I reached her temple and darted inside, panting slightly and catching Aphrodite slightly off guard.

"Morning Sephy," she said, deciding not to question me. "What brings you here?"

"Think I could borrow a dress," I asked, feeling a little life returning to me.

Aphrodite's face brightened and she clapped joyfully before running into a different room. I heard a lot of rustling fabric, some annoyed "NO"s and something clattered to the ground before Aphrodite reappeared with a dress in her hands and a pair of sandals dangling from her finger. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a private dressing room off to the side. She pulled off my robe and helped me out of my nightgown before helping me into the dress. Aphrodite had been taking care of me since I was a little goddess so I didn't mind.

It was a simple black dress but it had corset laces up the back with light pink silk ribbons. The shoes were simple sandals with more pink ribbons; they crisscrossed twice around my ankles and then tied in a bow behind my ankle. She tied my hair back with a pink ribbon and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Sephy," she said, squeezing my shoulders. "I know how hard this is for you but trust me; everything is going to be alright."

I nodded and thanked her for the clothes before leaving her temple and heading to the throne room. I found my parents sitting next to each other, mother was talking and not noticing how father was practically nodding off, clearly she had kept him up for days. A pang of guilt rang through my chest. I stepped into the light and was reminded of that first time I had gone into the Throne Room in Hades. As soon as she saw me, my mother stopped talking.

"Mother," I said. "Could you take me down to Earth?" Before she could protest I said, "It would really help me to go back there; I need to face this and leave my bad memories in the past. And I need to let the nymphs know I'm okay." I didn't bother to tell them that the bad memories were of leaving Hades and the betrayal of Aiakos, they didn't have to know that. I gave them a hopeful smile that must have worked on my mother because the next thing I knew I was being bustled off to Earth again.

We landed softly on the ground but I wouldn't have recognized the place at all if it weren't for the little village down the road with its trademark temple to the gods that was nestled at the edge of a group of trees. Trees that were bare and thin, the green leaves gone from their branches. There weren't any flowers and the grass was a dull green with large chunks of brown. But the strangest part was yet to come, some of the nymphs opened sleepy eyes when they heard us approach and when they saw me they instantly awoke and jumped out of their flowers. Suddenly there were ten or fifteen nymphs running towards me, and they looked just as I remembered, long skinny bodies with green skin and long hair that shimmered in every color of the rainbow. Except, now their skin was pale, their hair was knotted and had lost its shine and their feet were white.

"Persephone, we missed you," they yelled, rushing around me and enveloping me in a giant group hug.

I wrapped my arms around as many of them as I could, pulling them close and inhaling their delicious scent. "Why are your feet white," I asked them finally, I couldn't resist.

They looked down and Daffodil sighed. "It's just more of that – what's the word? Demeter, what did you call the white stuff?"

"Snow," my mother said, taking a break from her constant surveillance of the area to answer the question. "I didn't get a chance to tell you about that did I, darling," she said, crossing to my side and wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders. "When you were . . . when you were gone, I got very upset and was trying to make your captor show himself so I was punishing the land with freezing weather and refusing to bless the crops. Well, Zeus kept making it rain but it was so cold that the rain froze and formed these cute little white flakes. Actually it was the mortals who came up with the name. Snow," she said, getting a faraway look in her eyes.

I could almost hear Aphrodite whispering, _so romantic,_ as the first few flakes fell down around us. Demeter smiled and took the hands of a few of the nymphs, dancing around in a little circle, green buds popping up even as the white snow collected around them. Soon everything was dusted with white, but something stood out starkly against it. Something tall and slim with a long black braid.

I started walking towards it, speeding up as I got closer; sure that it couldn't be a coincidence. And sure enough . . .

"Achlys!"

She spun around, her braid whipping around her and sending snowflakes flying. She wore a loose black dress, the same dress she had been wearing when I first met her. But now there was something different about her, something had happened. Her hair was messy and popping out of the braid; long strands of it framed her face, dotted with tiny white snowflakes. Her red eyes twinkled and shone with tiny tears and I could see she had been crying.

"Persephone," her voice was a tiny whisper and hovering on the edge of hysteria.

I could see now that she had some bandages, there was a large section of her leg that was covered and she looked paler and skinner than the last time I had seen her, like she had lost blood. I rushed forward and swept her into my arms, something I was sure she would have protested normally. But now she hugged me tight and I felt the first warm tears spill over and drop onto my chest. "What happened, Achlys? What's wrong?"

She said something, three words, but I couldn't make them out because of the sob that rose in her throat. I pulled back and looked her straight in the eye. "What," I said, praying that I had completely misheard.

"Calantha is dead."


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey, lookie this! An update? With the new chapter being less than two weeks old? IMPOSSIBLE! Sorry, I just had to say that. Alright! We're finally getting somewhere in this story, we're on the climb back up and for once this isn't a horribly depressing chapter. I actually had some fun writing this one, oh and Persephone's secret is finally revealed at the end of the chapter! Oh and I'm incorporating some more of the ancient myth, of course with my own little twist on it ;) Alright, I'll stop babbling, enjoy! This chapter's shout out goes to: HopeInHell. Thanks everyone!**

For the longest time I just held Achlys in my arms. I had never seen her so shattered, so fragile; clearly her sister had meant a lot to her. Achlys was never openly affectionate, not one to hug everyone or cry in front of people, but these were difficult times. Slowly her tears dried and she leaned against me, I was surprised how light she was, even though she was only a little bit younger than I was.

"Persephone? Persephone who is this, what's going on?"

I turned my head and looked up my mother, her brow was furrowed and I knew she was trying to figure out which of the villagers I was holding.

"Mother, this is Achlys, the first daughter of Hades. Achlys, this is my mother, Demeter."

Obediently, Achlys stood up and bowed from the waist. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Demeter."

Mother stood dumbfounded, speechless and confused as to why I was sitting with a daughter of the man who kidnapped me and why she was so polite.

"I know some explanations are in order," I said. "So why don't we go back home. Father needs to hear this, too, and I'm not going to send Achlys home just yet. Her sister, a close friend of mine, just died." I stood up and wrapped my arm around Achlys shoulders and she wearily leaned her head back against me.

Mother pursed her lips, clearly thinking it over. I could see the argument going on in her mind, the scales tipping from side to side. Finally she decided that the risks were minimal and sighed. "Come on, we're leaving. You too, demigoddess."

***

We were silent on the ride back up to Olympus; Achlys stood behind me and silently took in the sights of the sky. It occurred to me that she hadn't been above ground since she was little and I wished I could have shown her more and talked about what she was seeing, but I could tell that my mother was just being polite in front of our guest. To Achlys' credit, once we reached Olympus she looked on with silent awe and didn't make a fuss, even though it is the most splendid sight for anyone to behold. I was just about to direct Achlys off towards the garden when Aphrodite came rushing up.

"Persephone, good, you're back. I have something to – oh, hello, Achlys." Achlys bowed again and politely said hello to Aphrodite who took one look at Demeter's strained face and my pleading eyes and took the demigoddess by the hand. "Hey, you look like you need some new clothes. Why don't we go see what I can whip up for you?" Aphrodite led Achlys off to her temple and I knew she was in good hands. I mouthed a silent _thank you_ as my mother grabbed me by the wrist and began dragging me through the streets of Olympus.

"That is it, Persephone. That was the last straw. I was willing to hear you out about Hades before, maybe talking about it would help you realize that he's really a bad man who abducted you, but now, now I'm never letting you out of my sight. You say he's a good man but then suddenly his daughter shows up battered and hurt and saying that her sister is dead?"

"Mother, listen to me! I don't know how Calantha died but I can bet you that it was because of-"

"Now we'll have none of that! He is dangerous and he's not to be let near you again. He is banished from Olympus; we'll figure out something for the solstices but I will never let him near you again."

"You're not listening! It must have been Aiakos; it had to be because of him."

"Oh, I'm not listening? Really? Because it seems like you aren't listening because you're acting like a five-year-old."

"Maybe I'd stop acting like a five-year-old if you would just stop treating me like one!"

"Well if you're going to keep acting like a child you might as well look like one, too." Demeter kept pulling me along and suddenly my body began to shrink. Normally gods control their own appearance but they can alter the appearances of others, though it works best when they are related. If the god or goddess is powerful enough, like, oh say, my mother, then it can be near impossible to undo yourself. So I was completely helpless as she shrunk me down and dragged me off. My dress pooled around my feet and was quickly left behind.

"Hey," I protested in a much higher, squeakier voice. I kicked and screamed for Aphrodite to bring me some clothes. I caught a glimpse of her blonde head peeking around a corner up ahead and the next thing I knew I was in a simple white tunic and skirt. Finally my mother dropped me in the middle of the pavilion that held the Olympian thrones.

"Zeus, I am forbidding _that god_ to ever come near our daughter again. He's a danger and a menace."

"I must say I agree," father said, his eyes steely and dark. "I told him that he could marry Persephone but that was before this disturbing display. Clearly he is unstable and shouldn't be allowed near anyone."

"He's already killed one of his daughters and one of them barely got away."

"He didn't kill Calantha!"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know but it couldn't have been Hades, not entirely. He would never lay a hand on either of his daughters. I know for a fact that Achlys was hurt by Aiakos. He-"

"Aiakos? The gatekeeper? What does he have to do with this," father demanded.

"He tried to kill me!"

"What," mother shrieked. Her face was bright red and stalks of grain were popping up around her, wrapping around anything they could reach and squeezing it tightly. "Persephone the underworld is no place for a flower like you and Hades should have known that. To think that he was going to have you killed. Maybe that wasn't his plan to begin with but I bet you that once he found out that we were searching for you he tried to kill you and then had to kill his so-called daughters to cover his tracks." She screamed in rage and grain shot everywhere, everyone ducked, not wanting to turn into a plant or become a very leafy god. "The nerve of him."

"No that's not-"

"I can't have this go on. Serious punishment is in order," mother said, turning to father for his opinion.

He nodded gravely and turned to the other Olympians. "Brothers, sisters, it is time. We must pass judgment upon our brother, Hades. All in favor of death say aye."

"No," I shrieked. "No, you don't understand! Wait," I rushed forward and beat at the legs of my mother and father. Slowly gods and goddesses were raising their hands in favor of death for Hades. "Wait, please! Listen to me! You can't kill Hades, please. You can't do that."

"Why not," mother yelled, shoving me away from her. "You of all people should be the one advocating death, after all he put you through and-"

"You can't kill him because-"

***

They would ban him from Olympus, would they? Well too bad because he was determined to get up there one way or the other. He would sort things out with Persephone, even if it meant them parting ways forever. At the very least he could say he was there to find Achlys. He knew where she was, of course, and he had known the moment she left his realm, but he didn't stop her, she needed to do this now, to seek this comfort on her own.

He pushed through the bushes and shrubs, past shy nymphs and giggling dryads. _She must be around here somewhere_, he thought. He wandered into a clearing and stared up at the sky. Just about a mile into the distance glimmered a rainbow and he knew that was where he would find her. He pressed on eagerly when he felt a pair of small hands pulling on his arm. He spun around, his dark hair whipping about him and his red eyes flashing in the sunlight. She was slim, tiny, and looked to be only about sixteen mortal years old. Yet there was something immortal about her, something in the way she held herself and the way her eyes flashed that said she was not as she appeared. Her hair was a shimmering white-gold color with the slightest tint of green in it. Her skin was lightly tanned but still no darker than Persephone's had been even after months underground.

The thought of Persephone had his heart twanging and his muscles twitching and eager to run. "Yes," he nearly growled. "What do you want?"

The girl seemed unaffected by his rough attitude. Her ample chest was squeezed into a tiny, skin tight dress with short sleeves and a choker-style neck but with a large bubble to show off her delicate chest. She pulled her shoulders back and pushed her arms a little closer to her body as if trying to capture Hades' attention with her chest. It didn't work. Hades checked the rainbow to make sure it was still in the same spot and then looked at the girl with no small amount of irritation in his eyes. The dress was light green with yellow embroidered swirls and flowers and fit tightly over her hips but then exposed nearly all of her lower half save for a small curtain that fell to the ground in between the front of her legs and a larger curtain around the back of them.

"Well, its not too often I see someone like you wandering around somewhere like this," she began.

Hades held up a hand. "I'm sorry, there's someone else I'm in love with, and in fact I'm on my way to see her now if you don't mind." Hades turned on his heel and started to stride away but the girl was fast.

"Oh but you must be unsure about her if you're lost in these woods."

"Who ever said I was lost," Hades growled, he was quickly losing patience with the girl.

"I can see it in your eyes. You're lost, and you need someone to comfort you."

Hades cracked a small smile. "You know, I think you're right." The girl beamed up at him. "Why don't I go find her?" Hades stepped around the girl again but she was still too quick for him. She pressed herself up against him and forced Hades to backtrack.

"You're stronger than the other men," she said. "But no one had been able to withstand this." She pulled something at the back of her dress and it all came crumbling to the ground. And there she stood in nothing but her skin staring up at Hades who barely gave her a glance. Taking a wide step to the right he moved away and started again towards the rainbow. The girl screamed in frustration as Hades passed and then again in agony. Hades whirled around and where the girl had stood only a moment ago there now sat a small green leafy plant and a stalk of Demeter's grain.

Hades recognized the attack and knew that the girl would be forever imprisoned in that form. He bent to examine the plant and realized it would need a new name. After thinking it over he smiled and whispered, "_MINT_" into the leaves of the plant. They rustled with an otherworldly power and then lay still. He chuckled to himself. "MINT stands for Most Irritating Nymph of all Time. He chuckled slightly at his own little joke and then turned to run through the forest again towards the rainbow.

Iris was perched on a rock, her gown of water droplets shimmering in a thousand different colors but hovering in place, never revealing anything of the goddess. "I saw what you did back there," she said, her voice serious.

Hades held her gaze, his deep red eyes never leaving her deep blue-grey ones. "I have nothing to hide," Hades said. "I was coming here to meet you and I encountered some feisty little immortal girl. She continued to pursue me and I continued to step aside and move away from her."

Iris saw the truth in his eyes and a faint smile crossed her pale pink lips. "Ask me, Hades, God of the Dead."

Hades bent to his knees and looked up. "Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow and Messenger to the Gods, please, take me to Olympus, take me to my goddess."

Iris' face glowed as her smile spread. "I thought you'd never ask," she said, her eyes twinkling.

***

Once Hades arrived on Olympus, thanks to Iris's secret entrance, he headed straight towards the Throne Room. His eyes were rising to a dangerous red, he knew what must be going on up here; there was no other reason for his banishment. He pushed open the doors with a roar and they crashed against the pillars that surrounded the room.

"Zeus," He yelled, striding forward. "Demeter! I have something to-" he was just rounding the corner of the large fountain in the center of the room. He could see a little girl dressed in white on the other side of a thin curtain of water.

Suddenly she screamed something that nearly stopped Hades' immortal heart, her voice high and distorted but unmistakably familiar. It was Persephone. Hades felt the room swaying and then suddenly everything was wet and dark.

***

"-I'm pregnant," I yelled my voice high and distorted. I turned to the side a bit and lifted the hem of my tunic to reveal my gently bulging belly. It hadn't been long and I had only just begun to show so it was understandable that no one had noticed, well, almost no one. It felt strange to be announcing something this monumental while in the body of a five year old. Suddenly however I felt a jolt of energy pass through me and I returned to my regular size. Thankfully my outfit had enough elastic not to pop right off of my body, instead it was stretched and tight but it still managed to cover my chest and was hugging my hips. Now my belly was a little more pronounced and the Olympians continued to gape.

Suddenly behind me there was a loud crash and a splash as something landed in the fountain. Startled I screamed and tipped backwards into the fountain. I gasped from the sudden cold but quickly forgot the cold. I rushed through the curtain of water and splashed towards the foreign object. I gasped again as I recognized Hades lying facedown in the water.

"Hades," I yelled. "Hades!" Tears sprang to my eyes and I grabbed his shoulders, hauling him out of the water and holding him close to my chest, brushing the water off his face and watching him intently for his breathing to resume. He coughed a few times and then his eyes opened and found mine. "Oh Hades," I whispered, holding him close to me. "I thought you were dead."


	38. Chapter 38

**Ah, I'm back again~ As I promised, this chapter pulls us out of that deep, dark spiral of sadness and brings us back up to the normal level of happiness with just a little bit of goofiness. I finally get to use a gag that has been sitting patiently on my shelf waiting to be used! So hopefully you all enjoy this chapter *hope hope* and I really *at the risk of sounding like a broken record* hope that the ending doesn't sound really cliché. I did most of this chapter last night while listening to one song over and over again . . . but I'm happy with how it came out! But I'm sad because this means the story is almost over *panics* what am I going to do without all of you?! I'll miss you while I go underground to edit this thing to pieces, so let's make the most of the time we have left. Please keep reviewing, even if its just to say hi, I love hearing from you! This chapter's shout out goes to: Midnight Shadow Fae! Thanks everyone!**

"Oh Hades," I whispered, holding him close to me. "I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you wore clothes," a familiar voice said behind me causing me to stiffen and blush as I looked down at myself. I didn't notice Hades' eyes traveling down with mine but I did notice when someone threw a blindfold around his head and yanked him out of the fountain. I didn't see what happened to him after that because Aphrodite was lifting me out of the fountain and Demeter was grabbing my ear and trying to force information out of me.

Aphrodite managed to drag me away long enough to clothe me again, this time in a very beautiful, but very feminine peplos and skirt, strategically coordinated to match Hades'. The peplos was red and lined with gold with large medallions pinned at my shoulders. The skirt was black with black flowers layered over it in a different fabric so they shimmered in the light. When I came back into the room I was horrified at what I saw. Hades was pressed against a wall with my mother's hand over his throat. She was screaming something at him and punctuating every couple of words with a hard slap across the face that sent his neck snapping in one direction or the other and left a stinging red mark on his cheek.

"Mother," I screamed, rushing forward, "Stop it! Stop it right now." I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away. I wasn't having much luck until Hera thankfully joined my cause.

"Demeter," she hissed. "Get a hold of yourself."

"You don't understand, Hera, that was my baby girl. I can't let him go unpunished."

Hera pulled Demeter aside and gripped her shoulders. "I understand that, Demeter, but this is not the answer. You need to hold your hand like this and use the back of it to hit him to show that he's inferior to you. And if you really want to make a point, use a ring or something that will leave your mark in his skin." I was too shocked to do anything but gape open mouthed as Hera walked calmly over to Hades and smacked him across the face so hard that he sent stumbling across the room. "You beast!"

"You monster," my mother added, throwing her whole body into the slap. "How _dare_ you _violate_ my _baby_ like _that_," she said, slapping him with every other word. "Filthy god; you deserve to rot in the darkest pits of your own realm."

Mother and Hera were raising their arms again, planning a double-slap to Hades when I finally came to my senses. I rushed forward and threw myself in between the goddesses and Hades. "Please," I begged. "Don't hurt him. He didn't know and I can explain everything, _please_." Tears were shimmering in my eyes and my knees were shaking as I stood with my arms outstretched, protecting the god that, not long ago, had fought to protect me. My mother and Hera lowered their arms, albeit reluctantly, and stepped back a few paces when suddenly there was a pop and a heavy _thud_ and Hades was crashing towards the floor. I screamed as he hit the floor hard, his jaw popping on impact, causing him to cough up golden Ichor.

I spun around and nearly collided with a heavy fist, the same fist that had just punched Hades in the jaw. Ares pulled his fist back, cracked the knuckles and then spat the word "scum" in the direction of Hades. He dragged his eyes upward, roughly scratching my body. "Ladies," he nodded.

"Why did you do that," I shrieked, regaining my senses once again.

Ares shrugged, folding his hands behind his head. "Old score to settle. Plus, I figure if the Queen of Olympus can beat on Hades, I can too." He grinned at us, "So why are we beating up Mr. Doom-and-Gloom?"

"He-"

"That's alright, I don't really care. Thought I'd just be polite and ask. Weird, huh?" Ares chuckled as he turned and swaggered from the room. Halfway across the room he caught Aphrodite around the waist and lifted her up in the air. "Hey gorgeous," he said before he pushed her up against a pillar and kissed the breath right out of her lungs for what seemed like an impossibly long time. When finally pulled away from her he dropped her to the ground without a second thought and left the room. We continued staring but Aphrodite simply stumbled her way over to us on weak legs.

"Boy, can he kiss," she breathed.

Meanwhile Hades had staggered back to his feet and was wiping the Ichor off his lips. "I guess I should have expected that," he mumbled. "Ares told me that the next time he saw me he'd punch me in the face. Actually," he turned his attention to Aphrodite. "He said you'd know why."

"Oh, that? Well obviously as the goddess of love I knew you two would end up together but that it would be rocky at first so I guess he figured that he'd punch you for making things hard on Sephy." Aphrodite slid her arm around my shoulders. "And speaking of everyone's favorite goddess, I think its time we explained what happened."

I nodded and everyone took a spot on their throne and settled in to listen. I didn't really know how to explain, I barely knew why this was happening but I steeled my shoulders and told them my ideas. "All of you know that when I'm happy or when I have strong feelings for someone that I make flowers for them. Sometimes its an individual flower but the stronger the feeling, the bigger and more exotic the flower, sometimes I make a whole new plant. Well, I wanted to do this for Hades, because I really do love him."

Hades shifted in his seat, as if he could feel the hot gaze of my mother on him and he didn't know what to say to her. "Mother, even though I'm sure this being is Hades' I can assure you that I'm still just as much of a virgin as when I left you. I've spent the night in his arms but it's never gone farther than that. And this," My hand came to rest gently on my belly, "was made by me and me alone. I wanted to make a whole field of flowers for Hades but I knew that I couldn't, not while I was in the Underworld. There was only moonlight down there so not only would the flowers not survive but it was taking more and more energy to make a flower and sustain it down there. I couldn't have made a lasting flower the way I was then."

"It's true," Aphrodite piped up. "I sent her an Iris Message her and she looked pretty weak. But, in her defense, she also looked very happy. She was surrounded by the daughters of Hades and she was talking about another girl, a naiad, correct? Of the River Styx."

"So I created a flower within my heart for him. But without a piece of him or his realm it could never really be his nymph, it would just be a nymph that I associated with him. So when I found out that if you eat the food of Hades you can never leave, I thought this was a perfect opportunity. I found the tree of pomegranates and I ate seven seeds. Six for me, to keep me there, with Hades, for half the year; and one for my nymph, to make her a child of Hades, a daughter of darkness. And that's when this really started to take off," I said, rubbing my slightly swollen belly.

I looked around the room; mother still looked like she wanted to kill Hades, Hera was considering all this, Aphrodite apparently knew something we didn't and was giggling quietly in the corner. "Hades," mother finally said. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Hades stood up, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then shook his head, sitting back down and taking a few deep breaths, this was all still a shock to him. While he was pulling himself together Hera walked over to Aphrodite to find out what was so funny but she was apparently determined to keep it a secret because Hera was sighing on her throne again a moment later.

"Hades," she said, the irritation and boredom clear in her voice, "Did you have something you wanted to say before you broke my fountain or were you just stopping in to say 'hello?'"

Hades, now revived with a sense of purpose, stood up and addressed the goddesses with the true confidence of a god. "I do have something to say to everyone. If I may, I ask the Olympian Council to assemble." Hera nodded and sent out a silent summons through the air to the other gods and goddesses. One by one they appeared and sat in their thrones, each as majestic as the other. Many were happy to see me up and about again. Poseidon gave me a hug and whispered how much he had missed seeing me, chuckling as he moved to his throne, his blue beard shimmering with the life of the ocean. Hermes smiled broadly, his young face crinkling with delight and mischief and pulled a laurel wreath out of thin air for me. There was much hugging as each of the goddess came into the room, and then, finally, everyone was seated. Hades stood up and moved to the center of the room and I moved over to the edge of the fountain, watching.

"Zeus, I stand before you today not as a god, not as your brother, but as a man. I talk to you as a father and ask this with the utmost humility. May I have your blessing?" The room fell into a hush and father considered this; he looked over at me but I didn't understand what was going on. Finally, after what felt like an eternity he smiled and inclined his head.

Placing his hand over his heart he said, "I, Zeus, father of Persephone, give you, Hades, my blessing." Hades smiled and looked like he wanted to embrace his brother but he held back, I'm not sure why.

Next Hades turned to me, he stood before me and took my hands in his, lifting them gently to his lips. "Persephone, my darling, my dearest, my _anthizo_, you are the joy of my life. I hoped that you would always be by my side but now we both now that can't always be true. I am here today to ask if, even when you are not by my side, if you would still be in my heart." I was confused; I didn't know what was going on. My heart was pounding against my ribs and my hands were getting clammy. My breathing was starting to get ragged, I was getting dizzy. I didn't believe it when Hades released my hands and bent to his knee. I felt my own knees going weak as he pulled out a simple hand-carved box and held it front of himself. "Persephone, will you be my wife?" He cracked open the box and there, resting on a sea of red velvet was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A golden band with a large, sparkling sapphire, my birthstone, surrounded on either side by two glimmering moonstones, his birthstone. My breath left in a rush and my knees gave out. I felt myself plop onto the hard edge of the fountain and stared at the ring, my hands shaking uncontrollably and my breath coming in gasps.

I finally tore my gaze away from the gems and looked up at Hades; he was looking concerned and kept glancing from the ring to me as if I might not like it. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, tears beginning to stream down my face, before I finally nodded, vigorously, throwing my whole body into the movement before launching myself into his arms, my whole body quaking with joy and shock.

"Yes," I cried, finally finding my voice.

"Yes," Hades cried, a delighted kind of shock coloring his voice. He stood up suddenly, pulling me with him. "Yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes," I chorused. "Yes, of course! Yes!"

"Yes," Hades repeated, as if this was the best word in the whole world. "Yes!" He grabbed me around the waist and twirled me through the air repeating "she said yes" over and over again. By the time he set me down again he was shaking just as badly as I was and it took him a couple tries before he finally slipped the ring onto the correct finger. Then, turning triumphantly he faced the Olympians. "She said yes," he roared, as if they had just wandered in.

There was thunderous applause from everyone and soon there was a swarm of people coming to hug me and kiss me on the cheek and congratulate me. Zeus rushed through the crowd and captured his brother in a giant hug. There was a muffled boom and their arms wrapped around each other. For a moment they just stood there, embracing as only brothers can. "Congratulations, Hades," father whispered so that only he could hear. "It's about time you got what you deserved." They pulled back and smiled at each other, embraced again and then father swung his arm around Hades shoulders. "I think this calls for a celebration," he announced. "Dionysus, the wine, please!" And just like that the hall was alive with music and drinks and cheering. Demigods, minor deities, nymphs and naiads alike swarmed into the hall to celebrate.

The party went on for the rest of the day and part of the night and as it was finally beginning to settle down, after no less than four speeches from Hades and I, several toasts, and one heated dance competition, Aphrodite pulled me aside. "Come on, Sephy, you should get some sleep. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? We've got a wedding to plan! And there's no one who knows wedding like Hera and I. Is it okay if I'm your maid of honor, as the mortals say?"

I smiled at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi! Okay so I know its been forever but I have a good reason for this taking so long: I've written a bunch of chapters. I don't know why I waited but I wanted to post them all at once. So here's the first of the dump, I'm going to post them all at once so there may/may not be a shout out for each, I haven't decided yet. For this week however it goes to: Little-Miss-Deranged-Genesis! Thank you to everyone who reads this story, I really appreciate it!**

With a nymph baby on the way and a limited amount of time that Hades could spend away from his realm, the wedding plans shot into high gear and soon everyone was involved with something. Or, in the case of Aphrodite, many somethings. Every Olympian from A to Z was preparing something for the wedding, music, clothes, flowers, the reception celebrations and ceremonies galore. I spent most of my time rushing around from temple to temple, constantly coming close to colliding with Aphrodite who it seemed never slept. Of course every time Apollo saw me he promptly plopped me onto a bench saying that I shouldn't be on my feet so much with a baby on the way. But then he'd always get misty eyed and hug me.

"I hope you have twins, there's just such a special bond between siblings when they're twins." Sometimes Artemis would run by or yell at Apollo for something he did but Apollo would always laugh. "Even if they don't always agree." I would always smile because I knew how close Artemis and Apollo were. When they were younger, when I was younger, at night you could almost always find them curled up together. And whenever there was something that upset Artemis or someone who hurt her, Apollo would go to great lengths to stop it or get revenge, even if Artemis never knew. Even now I could find them together occasionally, not fighting, sometimes not even talking, just existing.

I spent most of my time, however, in a little garden inside of Aphrodite's temple growing new flowers what seemed to be every ten minutes depending on the color theme for the wedding. By the end of each day I was exhausted and it seemed that nothing was getting done. So each night I would stumble back to my temple and fall back into the soft cushions of my bed. And, each night after my parents checked to make sure I was okay, Hades would melt out of the shadows and hold me in his arms as I fell asleep, one hand resting on my ever-swelling belly.

On the third night, however, Hades had some news for me. "I have to leave, darling. I can only spend a certain amount of days here on Olympus before things begin to fall apart back in my realm." I understood this but I wasn't happy about him leaving. I had already lost him once, I didn't want to lose him again, but I had do this, I couldn't let Hades crumble into oblivion. So I nodded and snuggled closer to him as tears streaked down my face and landed with soft patters onto the dark sheets.

And if that wasn't enough the next morning my mother was waiting for me outside my temple. "Persephone, I cannot let you go through with this. A mother sometimes knows better than her daughter and I know that Hades is not right for you. He's dark, he's angry and violent. He keeps only the dead for company and has no problem abducting random girls he sees. You know he met a girl while he was on his way here? He would have run away with her unless I had stepped in and turned her into a plant."

I was shocked, I couldn't, wouldn't believe that was true. "No," I said. "He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to me!"

"What can I tell you, dear? He was rather obvious about it, couldn't stop talking about how beautiful and satisfying she-"

I didn't wait around to hear what else Hades had been bragging about behind my back, instead running out of the Throne Room towards Iris' temple. A quick trip down her rainbow and I was stalking through the woods of the Earth, trying to find Hades. I couldn't believe what mother had told me but I wasn't about to accuse Hades without knowing what had happened. I knew mother hated that he and I were together. But even still, the very thought that he might have had feelings for something else made my heart cringe and my eyes sting.

I rushed through the forest screaming for Hades and not bothering to dodge all the branches and thorns. Stray twigs scratched at my arms and face and drew Ichor that beaded on my skin. I charged on relentlessly, not even feeling the sting of the thorns until I glimpsed his dark hair flashing through a small clearing. I screamed out for him and nearly dove into the space, my dress tearing and a sharp branch stabbing into my side. I clapped my hand over my side and bit back the pain as I staggered towards him.

"Who was she," I bit out. "Who was the little tramp who satisfied you here?"

Hades looked startled. "Darling? _Anthizo_, what are you-" then realization dawned on him and I felt my heart plummet. "Forgive me, Persephone. I should have told you sooner." I felt tears building in my eyes and I started shaking my head uncontrollably.

"No," I whispered, but my voice was so faint that it drifted away on the air, unheard.

"I should have told you what happened but it slipped my mind what with your little . . . announcement." He went to put a hand on my belly but I pulled away from him, hurt shining in my eyes. He looked confused and hurried to explain. "I didn't get a chance to tell anyone about her yet but perhaps someone saw us down here. I was coming to meet you and this young girl popped out of the woods. I tried to be polite, a habit I picked up from you," he smiled at me but my tears were starting to spill over my cheeks and I was ready to run at a single wrong word. "I was eager to visit you but she seemed even more eager to seduce me. She kept trying to get my attention with her chest or her body but I really didn't want anything to do with her. I kept sidestepping and trying to get to Iris, who was taking me to Olympus, but she was persistent. It was actually thanks to your mother that I finally got away." He turned and wasn't surprised to find the familiar plant sitting in the clearing. Pointing he said, "In fact, that's her. I call it _Mint_ for-"

"Did you tell anyone about this?"

"Well, no. I was going to but I got distracted."

"So you weren't bragging to my mother?"

"No, of course not. I try not to purposely upset Demeter and the only thing I have to brag about is you and my lovely daughters . . . daughter."

"Swear it," I panted, the pain in my side growing stronger. I swallowed hard, "I trust it but I need you to swear it. Swear it on the River Styx."

Thankfully Hades seemed to understand the importance of this. Placing his hand over his heart he said in an ancient tongue, "_I, Hades, hereby swear upon the River Styx that the events that transpired betwixt the girl in the clearing and I verily were not told to anyone but to Persephone._"

"Thank you," I breathed. "Oh thank you, thank the Gods." My breath rattled and the pain in my side grew. "I'm going to kill her." I turned to storm back up to Iris but I lost my balance and collapsed. And once I was on the grassy ground, I could not find the power to rise again. I heard Hades yell behind me and I lifted my hand towards my face, golden Ichor shimmered on it and I realized that the branch must have reopened one of my wounds from Aiakos.

There was silence for a moment and then I was being swept up into Hades' arms and I had the feeling that the world was rushing by me very quickly but I couldn't remember very much after that.

When I woke up again the first thing I saw was the back of Apollo's head. I stared at it for a moment, trying to piece together the gaps in my memory and just as my mind clicked back to the scene with Hades in the clearing, Apollo turned around.

"Ah," he said. "So you're awake. You reopened one of your wounds but I resealed it and used some more powerful herbs so it should be nearly healed by now and will be fine, aside from the scar, in a few hours."

I sat up, with a little help from Apollo, and looked at the clothes I was wearing. It was a simple white dress with a ribbon under my chest so that it was nice and loose over my stomach. Looking at the dress I realized how much still needed to be done for the wedding and I heaved myself off the bed. "I have to keep working on the wedding," I told Apollo. "There's still so much to be done."

"Yeah," he agreed. "And the sooner you two do this, the better."

"Why? Because of my pregnancy?"

"Well, that and . . . well, it's not my place to say. Talk to Hades," Apollo said, leaving it at that. I tested to see how steady I was on my feet and when I didn't wobble too much I walked out of Apollo's temple and found Hades sitting on a bench, staring up into the lofty clouds that surrounded Olympus. Padding up to him silently I sat down next to him. He didn't notice until I brushed some of his dark hair away from his face. The lines of his face had been hard and serious but then snapped into a calm mask when my fingers brushed his face.

"Hades," I whispered. "What's wrong? Are you getting, how do the mortals put it, cold feet? You know we don't have to-"

I was silenced by the soft brush of his lips on mine. "You know that I could never love another but you. I'm not going to hesitate in declaring my love for you."

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

There was a long pause, then a pain-filled sigh. "I've been away too long. There was an uprising in my realm. Without Aiakos there is no trio of Judges and new souls are rebelling and refusing to enter. Of course, that upsets the current 'residents' and they are attempting to force the gates open, and are succeeding. There are some barriers that are still in place but soon they can escape and create chaos on earth. I have been away too long, my goddess, and I must return there now. I promise that I will return in time for our ceremony." Again he brushed his lips to mine. "I love you. Goodbye, Persephone." And with that, he disappeared, evidently having already asked Zeus for permission to leave.

My heart slumped as I realized I would not see him again until the wedding but it had important things to do and time was of the essence. There was a little nag at the back of my mind that told me there was something I was missing, something that I needed to connect, but I pushed the feeling aside and hurried off to prepare.

The full realization hit me later, much later, while I was putting the finishing touches on my dress with Aphrodite. It had been a few days since Hades had gone and he had sent word with Hermes that there was a new Judge and that the rebellion was cooling. Aside from those given specific punishments, most of the souls were satisfied with their place in the Underworld, or at least content enough to settle down again once their rebellion was challenged.

I was sewing lace onto the gown with Aphrodite and explaining everything to her. I had just finished bringing her up to speed when something clicked in my mind. "And, right after he left I went after him. And then later that afternoon Hermes sent word about the rebellion and he had to leave." I turned to look at Aphrodite, who was attempting a mask of indifference, trying not to tip me off that something was wrong with that picture just in case I hadn't noticed it yet myself. "This means that I caused that revolution. If he hadn't been bringing me back here then it all could have been avoided. It's my fault, it's _all _my fault! If I hadn't gotten sick then he wouldn't have had to leave and worry about me and he could have appointed a new Judge and not have come up here looking for me. And then he wouldn't have met Mint and then I wouldn't have gone after him. Oh gods, don't you see? It's all my fault! How can he forgive me after something like this?"

"Persephone that is the least of your worries. You know I can read people like an open book when it comes to love and trust me, baby, Hades does not blame you for this for a second."

"But it's all my fault," I wailed, unable to focus on anything she was saying. My head just kept spinning and there was a little voice telling me that everything was my fault and that Hades would never forgive me. "I'll be lucky if he even shows up for the wedding." _That_ got Aphrodite's attention.

She grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me like a can of spray paint. "Get a hold of yourself and listen to me," she screeched. When I couldn't calm down she slapped me, distracting me and pulling me out of my hysteria and into a small pool of rage.

"What did you do that for," I demanded.

"Listen," she growled, putting her face right next to mind so that our noses were touching. "None of this is your fault. You hear me? It's not your fault. Repeat that." When I had repeated that it wasn't my fault she continued. "It's all Aiakos' fault. If he hadn't tried to kill you then Hades wouldn't have had to kill him. Then you wouldn't have gotten injured and Hades' daughter wouldn't have died. If you hadn't been injured you could have come home without a fuss and he wouldn't have worried about you. Then he would have been allowed to visit peacefully and you wouldn't have gotten depressed. Then the whole pregnancy announcement and engagement could have gone much smoother. True, Hades would probably have had to leave here and go home but that's just a matter of keeping order in his realm. Poseidon has the same issue sometimes. Plus, if Aiakos hadn't tried to kill you, there would still be three Judges and there wouldn't have been a rebellion. And if there was none of this drama he wouldn't have met that Mint girl."

_Mint_, I thought. Suddenly Hades' conversation with me about that girl was replaying in my mind and I remembered what he had said. I growled. "Oh, I'm going to kill her!"

"Why," Aphrodite asked. "She's already imprisoned in that plant for all eternity, why bother killing her?"

"Not her. Mother." And with that I stormed out of Aphrodite's temple and practically ran into my mother's. She was pretending to be all innocent and upset that Hades had left me but I knew better.

"How could you," I asked, my voice dark and serious.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I grabbed a vase that was resting on a pedestal next to the doorway and threw it at the wall in my rage, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces and sending leaves, flowers and water flying everywhere. "Don't pretend like you're innocent! I know what you did. How could you?"

"Persephone, you're confused, darling. He held you hostage for months and forced himself on you. He would cheat on you in the blink of an eye. He is your father's brother after all, I wouldn't be surprised if he has another wife or girlfriend hidden away somewhere for when you're not there."

"Is that what this is about? Father isn't as faithful to you as you might like but that's not my fault. And it's certainly not Hades' fault. You can't just push your problems onto him."

"Persephone, it's different for men. Men with power are never satisfied with just one woman. They'll tell you they love you and that you're their only one but then they'll turn and around one day and go chasing after some new little girl. That's why I sent that girl after him. I had to show you what a cheating piece of-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed forward and slapped my mother across the face with the back of my hand. "Don't finish that sentence. You're wrong. You don't know him at all; he loves me and only me!"

"But look at him! He's driven you to violence against your own mother."

"No, he hasn't. You have. Maybe you don't have faith in love anymore but I do. I mean, I can't imagine how you could do this to him. No, not to him. To _me_. You didn't hurt Hades when you sent that girl after him, you hurt me. You probably can't even _begin_ to realize how much it hurts that you don't trust my judgment or believe me when I say Hades is a good man. I just-I can't . . ." I steeled my shoulders. "Goodbye, Mother. Come see me when you're willing to believe that Hades and I are in love."

With that I spun on my heel and stalked out of the room, my footsteps falling silently in the thick, still air, and my tears making shiny paths down my face. Mother didn't follow me and I didn't turn back. I just kept walking until I was back in Aphrodite's temple.

"Hey, what do you think-" her head popped up. "Oh, Sephy, what happened?"

I just shook my head and walked over to her, laying my forehead on her shoulder and letting my tears fall. She wrapped her arms around me and held me, murmuring in my ear and resting her head on top of mine.


	40. Chapter 40

**Alright, I apologize in advance because this chapter is very, very long. I'm sorry, a lot goes on. This is part two of the little dump of chapters and I guess it's time I tell you (in case you haven't already guessed) that this dump is the last one this story will receive. I have a couple more chapters to post and then, that's it. The story's over, at least for now. Once this is posted I will go back and edit it and prepare it for when I publish it online. I thank everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it, you guys are great! Thank you and enjoy~**

I wanted time to cry and be upset that my mother disapproved of Hades but there was simply too much to do. It felt like days had passed when actually, it only took a few hours to get everything together. When we were just gathering up the last few things we would need for the ceremonies and celebrations, we sent Hermes down to the Underworld to see when Hades return. When he said that he could be back as soon as the next morning, everything suddenly became real.

"Oh man," I said, sinking down onto my bed. "I'm getting married tomorrow. I mean, Hades and I . . . I just can't believe it. I know that's silly, I've been working on this for a while now but, I mean . . ."

"You've been so busy that you've never really had a chance to think about it," Aphrodite said, sitting down next to me. "Are you excited?"

"Of course. I'm ecstatic; I'm going to be joined with the god I love for the rest of my immortal life. I'm on top of the world." Aphrodite gave me a look. "Oh you know what I mean." I looked down at my hands in my lap; I was squeezing my fingers tightly together. "Is it okay to be a little nervous? I mean, there's so much riding on this, I know I love him. I do not doubt that. But what if he doesn't like the way I look or he's changed his mind?"

"Well, I know this might not be what you want to hear but there's no way to know until you walk down that aisle. You just have to trust him and take a leap of faith. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I already said-"

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes."

"Then that's it. There's nothing more you can do," Aphrodite stood up and kissed me on the cheek. "Now get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. A long, wonderful day."

I watched her walk off and then got up and walked back to my temple. I was tired from a long day and would have given anything to find . . . a hot bath waiting for me, with my favorite lavender petals floating in the water with a few vanilla candles lit around my private bathing pavilion. I looked around but there was no note and no one waiting for me, but I had a feeling I knew who had done this. Only one person knew me this well. I untied the ribbon on my dress and let the sheet fall to the floor before easing myself into the bath. I sighed in delight and settled into the water.

Twenty minutes later when the water had run cool I let it drain out of the bathtub and pulled out an old, warm nightgown from the closet in the pavilion. It was blue gingham and there was a row of bright yellow daisies sewn onto the top near the collar. It had been mine as a young girl and I subconsciously shifted my form so that I was in the same form as when I had first worn the nightgown. The air in my room was steamy and vanilla scented from my bath and I took in the scent as I made my way over to my bed. It had seemed like such a long time since I got a chance just to lie back in it and relax, and I didn't know if I would have any such chance any time soon. Nonetheless I crawled into bed and curled up on my side, drawing my blankets up around me.

I don't know how much later it was but I don't think I had been lying there for long before I heard the rustling and felt the bed depress next to me. My first thought was that Hades had come to surprise me but he didn't curl up next to me like he normally would. Instead the person settled in close to me but our bodies weren't touching. A hand appeared on my back and began stroking up and down in a smooth, rhythmic pattern I recognized immediately. When I was very young or whenever I was sick, mother would come and sleep with me and rub my back until I went to sleep. It was also her favorite way of apologizing or showing remorse for something. Mother was a very prideful goddess and had trouble apologizing directly, I wasn't that way but I could understand it and had always accepted it. Tonight was no different.

"Could you sing my lullaby," I asked, as I always did to show that I wasn't mad.

Her hand faltered for a moment but then quickly restarted its rhythm. "Of course, baby," mother whispered. I heard her clear her throat and then came her soft, lilting voice. "_The seeds are in the valley, the sun is in the sky. In the palace are your parents, in your hands lies my heart. Play in the fields, and laugh at the rain. The moon is shining in the sky, and Eos will wake soon. So sleep my goddess, with no worry and no fear. I'll be here to protect you, and wipe away your every tear._"

Without exception, that lullaby had always sent me into a deep, restful sleep as soon as it ended. And tonight was no different, thank goodness.

I was alone when I woke up the next morning and for a moment there was nothing but the lingering peace of dreamland. And then, all too soon in my weary body's opinion, the whole world came rushing up to greet me. I felt my nymph wriggle inside me as what felt like a hundred butterflies bloomed inside my stomach. I couldn't believe that today was the big day. I pushed myself out of my bed and hurried over to my wardrobe to find a robe to throw on. The ceremonies were very detailed and most of them required that another girl help me prepare for them. Naturally Athena and Aphrodite had volunteered.

Leaving my nightgown in the bathing pavilion's closet I returned to my preferred form and wrapped my robe around me. First stop was Athena's temple where both goddesses were waiting. Aphrodite ceremonially bathed me in pure water and touched my heart, my head and the palms of my hands with jasmine scented oil for Artemis while Athena gathered the supplies. I was dressed in a clean, new white peplos that all girls wear before they graduate to womanhood. I took the turquoise statuette of honeysuckle that Athena offered me and followed them out into a courtyard used for official ceremonies. All the gods and goddesses were gathered there and Artemis stood at the head of them, in front of a large bronze bowl that was used for sacrifices.

I knelt before Artemis and placed the statuette on the ground in front of me. I picked up a small bottle of aloe and dipped my finger into it. From the middle of the plant I traced a path outwards along one petal saying, "To Artemis, my savior." Repeating the process with the next several petals I said, "To Artemis, my protector. To Artemis, my guider. To Artemis, my childhood." I picked up the flower now and held it over the bowl, which shimmered with the power of the divine flames beneath it. "Artemis, I offer you this as thanks for guiding me through my childhood and I ask for your blessing today as I pass into womanhood and unto the care of Aphrodite and Hera. Do you accept my offering?"

There was a moment of silence, ceremonial, of course, since we all knew that Artemis would not hesitate to accept my gift as she might a mortal's. "I accept your offering, Persephone, and pass you from my care unto the care of Aphrodite. You knelt before me as a girl, now deliver your offering and rise as a woman."

I did as I was told, placing the flower inside the bowl and watching for a moment as it dissolved and the smoke formed the blessing of Artemis in the air. I rose then and met her eyes briefly before bowing to her and backing away, the ceremony complete.

And then there was another flash of movement, nymphs, demigods and minor gods rushed around setting up the courtyard for the official ceremony. Aphrodite snagged my arm and pulled me off to a private tent that had been set up in the garden. "I have a special surprise for you," she said excitedly. "Close your eyes." I did as I was told and soon felt Aphrodite's hands close over my face, as if she doesn't trust me.

"Oh Aphrodite," I said in mock astonishment. "You don't trust me not to peek? I'm hurt." I put my hand over my heart and pretended that her distrust pained me. We both laughed and we came to a stop.

"Alright, keep your eyes closed for just a minute longer," Aphrodite said, removing her hands and moving away. I heard rustling and some poorly stifled laughter. "Just one more second . . ." I was giggling in excitement already, I didn't know what was going on but I just knew that it would be fantastic. "Okay . . . OPEN!"

I had barely cracked my eyes when I was tackled to the floor in a wet, blue blur. I landed with an _oof_ on the couch that was luckily behind me and for a moment all I saw was blue and a very familiar splash of light pink . . .

"Styx?"

"Persephone!"

"Styx! What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?"

"Achlys is here, too, by the way." Styx pulled back a little bit and sat down next to me on the couch so that I could actually see where I was and who was in the room. Achlys waved shyly from across the room. She was sitting in a chair with a white silky robe on next to a table with a lot of funny instruments I recognized as Aphrodite's hair products and irons.

"Come here, you," I said, getting off the couch and pulling Achlys into a big hug. "You've known me long enough to be able to greet me with a hug. After all, we are friends, aren't we?" I let go of her and offered her a smile.

"Yes, friends," she said, testing the word. It occurred to me that she probably hadn't had many friends, growing up in the Underworld with only the dead, her father and her sister for company and it made me determined to get to know her better, but that would have to wait until a little later. I hugged her again and then turned to Aphrodite.

"We have a lot to do," I said.

She sighed dramatically, "Tell me about it. I have to get everyone ready, especially you. You're going to look stunning and, though it pains me just a bit to say it, more beautiful than me today." Her tone was light but I knew that it hurt Aphrodite to have anyone be more beautiful than her, the curse of the Goddess of Beauty.

This time I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. I whispered in her ear, "No one is ever prettier than the Goddess of Beauty. You _are_ beauty; I'm just borrowing a little bit of you today." She tried not to but that got a smile out of her, a real one, and a little laugh from the heart. "Now get to work!"

Aphrodite went back to work on Achlys while I talked to Styx, she had work to do herself and was apparently in the middle of dressing but I had to find out how she had gotten here.

"Well, since I'm a naiad, I go wherever my river goes. And for such a special occasion, Hades got permission from Zeus and Poseidon to temporarily bring some of my river up to Olympus. Just outside this tent, in fact, is the River Styx. And with that portal open I can move freely between Olympus and Hades and be here for your wedding and not be away from my river." I was very grateful to have Styx back again, I had missed her terribly. Of course I missed Calantha the most but I couldn't say that now, the mood was too light to bring up her death. Of course we were all thinking of her, all the time, but there's a time and a place for everything and I knew that mentioning her would upset Achlys. And I knew that, in spirit, Calantha was here with us, getting her hair and makeup done by Aphrodite and getting dressed up with us.

I found myself getting teary eyed and I quickly decided to distract myself. "Styx, shouldn't you get dressed?"

"Oh that'll only take a second," she said. "But now that you mention it, I do have some things I need to get." She rushed out of the room and I tried to stop her but I wasn't fast enough. So the little blue-tinted naiad ran out of the tent and ran off through Olympus in short seaweed shorts and a seaweed tube top. And then it was a blur of activity again. Aphrodite had finished Achlys hair and makeup and was helping her into her dress. Achlys looked radiant. Her long hair, so long kept in a single braid had been set free and poured over her shoulders, a headband with a small glittering rose stood out in the silky sea of black hair. She only had on a little makeup, a little shimmer eye shadow, a hint of blush and a little color on her lips but she looked different. Gorgeous, but not quite herself, she looked comfortable even with the makeup on, though. Aphrodite helped her into a beautiful dress. It was blood red, fitting through the torso with a loose skirt and off-the-shoulder sleeves that flared out dramatically at the wrist. Under her bust was a thick white ribbon that tied in a small bow in the back. She had on a low pair of white heels.

Aphrodite looked similar; her hair was piled high on her head creating a large golden bump that sat on the back of her head behind a white ribbon in her hair. Her eyes shimmered in the light, her skin glowed like a pearl and her lips were bright red. She wore an identical dress and higher white heels than Achlys.

"Where's Styx," she demanded. "That little naiad, I'm going to kill her if she doesn't get back here soon! We have too much to do for her to be going off like this."

"I'll get her," I said, "She's probably just in the garden." I peeked out of the tent to make sure no one else was there, no one was supposed to see me yet, after all, and then walked out. "Styx? You here? Aphrodite needs you to get dressed and do your hair and makeup." There was no answer so I walked around towards her river and called, "Styx?" I saw ripples in the water and caught a flash of pink hair before she dissolved into the water so I knelt down on the temporary bank of the river to wait for her.

The water glowed then with an otherworldly aura and the water rose up in a column. Styx's face broke through the water after a moment, a gasp piercing the air before her face relaxed. Water slid off her head like the hood of a robe, revealing her hair, the bottom layer of which was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, but the top layer was draped over the edges of the bun and curled at the ends. Her body became clear inside of the column of water, one hand curled over her chest and the other hanging between her legs. All at once the water stiffened, as if frozen, and then began to melt away from her body. Bit by bit the water melted away and as each section faded, it was replaced by the shiny red fabric of her dress and soft white flats appeared in her hands.

Once all the water was gone she was dropped lightly into the water and opened her eyes. Her blue-green eyes sparkled and she smiled at me. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Styx," I whined. "Why are you distracting me with this? And why have you never shown me that before?" I grabbed her hand," Come on! Aphrodite's going to be mad; we'll be running late soon." I pulled Styx back into the tent and quickly distracted Aphrodite by asking if she could help me get dressed. She did my makeup first, all of it waterproof, I noticed, and then she started on my hair. When she was finished I looked stunning, if I do say so myself. My hair was pulled back away from my face in an elegant and complicated-looking style that was sprinkled with little white flowers with sparkling centers. I wriggled into my gown and took a moment to admire myself in the mirror. The dress was white, with a big skirt and no sleeves or straps. Over the chest there was a shirt made out of red lace that had little cap sleeves. The lace continued from a spot on my hip all the way down the skirt and into the train.

"Alright," Aphrodite said. "We're ready, let's go!"

"Wait," I yelled. When everyone turned back to me I said, "I need something old, new, borrowed and blue." They all stared at me for a minute. "Human wedding tradition," I explained.

"Alright, well you need a bouquet, don't you? Grow one and that'll be you're something new." I closed my eyes and felt a pull as a small garden of white flowers with open petals bloomed at my feet. "What are those," Aphrodite asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I didn't think of any flower in particular, they just kind of appeared." I picked up the flowers, positioned them into a bouquet and wrapped a scrap of fabric around them. "Okay something old?"

"That's your mother's veil, isn't it? That makes it old and a family tradition."

"Okay, borrowed?"

"Shoes," Aphrodite yelled. She reappeared a moment later holding a flat, square box and a pair of red shoes. They were flat sandals with red ribbons that laced up my legs; even though you couldn't see them under the dress I knew they looked great. "Now, do you want to see what the something blue is?"

I had a feeling that it wasn't something I'd be happy with so I grabbed Styx and said, "A naiad?"

"No," Aphrodite said, her smile a growing wider by the second. "This." She cracked open the box and sitting on a bed of white silk was a white lacy garter with a ribbon of blue through the middle. I didn't know exactly what the garter would be used for, I being the maiden Goddess of Springtime there wasn't really a reason for me to study wedding traditions, but I had a sinking feeling that I would not like what happened. I tried to protest but Aphrodite gently pushed me onto the couch and slid the garter high up onto my thigh. "Now," she said. "Let's get going, everyone will be waiting." She, Achlys and Styx headed out first, Aphrodite would tell Apollo to start the music and the bridal party would file in first before I did.

While I was waiting for the precession music to start I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Hermes standing behind me. He looked unusually somber and at first I figured it was because I was getting married, everyone had been a little emotional, it didn't change anything personally but symbolically, everything was different. "Oh Hermes," I said, reaching out towards him, "Don't worry, I'll still see you. I'll bring you some of your favorite flowers every time you visit me down in Hades." I pulled him into my arms.

"It's not that, Persephone, although those flowers would come in handy. I've been replacing the flowers in Apollo's temple every time he turns around, it's driving him crazy."

"Hermes," I chastised lighted, laughing at his latest prank.

"I brought you a special early wedding present. Don't thank me for it, I didn't have too much to do with it, you'll know who thank later." He kissed me on the cheek and disappeared around the side of the tent for a moment.

"Hermes what are you up to," I asked playfully. "Did you-" my voice caught in my throat as I saw what came around the corner. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and I was so happy I almost cried. I tried to say something but my words just wouldn't work so I reached out my arms instead. She rushed forward and I pulled her close against my chest. "Oh darling," I whispered, "I thought I would never see you again." Her back was solid against my grip but it tingled slightly, as if she could disappear at any moment. "Oh Calantha," I said, pulling back and taking her in, "You look beautiful." Her black hair was pulled back in a twist with some glittering clasps and she had on the same red bridesmaid dress as Styx and Achlys.

"I pulled some strings and convinced them to let me visit, but just for today. I can stay for the ceremony and for the party afterwards but then I have to go back down and be judged. But being the daughter of the God of the Underworld has its benefits." She smiled her old smile and hugged me again. "I'm sorry about all this, I-"

"Don't," I said. "Not today." I turned to Hermes, "Can everyone see her or just me?"

"Everyone," Hermes said. The precession music started up. "It's time to go," he said, the wings on his sandals fluttering to life. He offered his arm to Calantha who smiled and giggled up as hovered above the floor and curtsied in a bit of an overdramatic fashion. She linked her arm through his and headed off for the main courtyard.

The music started and everyone got into position. Apollo motioned for a young nymph to go out first, the flower girl of the bridal party who kept turning her hands into flowers and blowing them down the aisle. She reached the little stage, giggled, and then turned into a bowl of petunias. Next it was Aphrodite's turn, she gave a quick curtsy to Poseidon, who was her father's best man, and they walked down the aisle arm-in-arm to the stage before separating and taking their spots. It was her turn next but she had no man to walk with, the groom's party was not very large, even compared to the two people of the bride's party. She sighed and started to walk down the aisle alone, no doubt a wonderful symbol for everyone, when a hand caught her arm. She whirled around and her breath caught in her throat.

"Trying to go without me, eh, Achlys," he asked playfully, with an easy smile and apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered. "I had to get your little present ready." She was about to ask what he had brought her as a present when he said, "Well then, shall we go?"

And suddenly I found myself being swept down the aisle with Rhadamanthys at my side. I was so speechless that I almost forgot we were supposed to split up at the stage. I just kept walking with him, enjoying being so close to him and completely oblivious to everything else.

He bent down and quietly whispered, "Achlys, I know you love me but we have to part ways here." I blushed and hurried off to stand behind Aphrodite, who was giggling happily. I thought that Persephone would come next but the music didn't change like it was supposed to and instead, Hermes appeared at the doorway and held is arm out for . . . No, it couldn't be.

"Calla?" I breathed. She stepped forth, ghostly but radiant, and linked her arm through Hermes' before proceeding down the aisle. She looked like _she_ was the blushing bride, not Persephone, and smiled shyly amongst the shocked silence. When they reached the stage she kissed Hermes on the cheek, who blushed a little himself and floated an inch or two off the ground. Then she hugged my father for a good long minute, then Rhadamanthys and then she came to stand before me. "I thought I would never see you again," was all I could manage to say.

"I know," she said, her voice striking a cord in my heart.

Tears involuntarily welled up in my eyes and I pulled her into my arms, hugging her tightly, afraid to let her go. "I love you, Calla," I said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," she whispered before pulling away and taking her spot behind me. She slipped her hand into mine as if she shared my desire to stay linked, if only for this brief time. Then the music swelled, deities rose and everyone turned their attention to the back of the room and waited for her to appear.

He fiddled impatiently with his formal robe while he waited for her to appear. He was draped in soft purple fabric for this occasion, a long skirt that was wrapped around his hips with a length of fabric that ran up his back and over one of his shoulders. Behind him Hera chatted lightly with the other girls, talking excitedly about one thing or another. For the ceremony Hera was dressed in a brown dress that was decorated with peacock feathers at the bottom. She had just turned to ask Aphrodite a question when the music changed and the whole room went silent. He felt his heart creep into his throat and a thousand butterflies hatched in his stomach.

Zeus appeared first, dressed similarly to Hades except in red and he held his arm out to his daughter, who slowly stepped into view. Even behind a red lace veil, Hades knew it was her; from the way she walked to the scent that lingered on her skin even before oils and lotions touched it, he just knew. His heart was hammering in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off of her for a single moment. He could have been attacked in that moment and not felt a single pang.

Her eyes, although hidden beneath the veil, were steady and shiny, as if already wet with tears, and held his gaze as she walked. When she and her father reached the stage, after what felt like two eternities, Zeus lifted the veil just enough to slide his head under and kiss his daughter goodbye before replacing it and bowing slightly to Hades, who returned the gesture. Zeus took his place in the audience next to Demeter and Persephone rose to stand next to Hades.

Up close she was even more radiant. Her skin glowed with healthy life and he could feel excitement and joy rolling off her in warm waves. He barely heard a word Hera said; even though he was turned towards her, his attention was focused almost entirely on Persephone. But they went through the rituals, making offerings to the goddess and then presenting rings and vows to each other. He smiled as Persephone, so full of nerves and emotions, missed his finger twice when she tried to give him the ring. She smiled up at him through the lace and took a deep breath, taking her hand in his own; he slid the ring onto his finger and then did the same for hers.

"By my power, as the Goddess of Matrimony, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Hades, you may kiss you bride." Even Hera couldn't hide her emotion, wiping her eyes on a little blue handkerchief as Hades finally lifted the veil and pulled Persephone into his arms. As the two embraced for the first time as husband and wife the crowd cheered and roared with applause. When they finally pulled apart both of their faces were shiny with tears.

"I love you," Hades said.

"I love you, too, _agapo_," she said, her pet name stirring all kinds of emotions inside of him. With a slightly mischievous smile he swept her off her feet and into his arms and practically ran back down the aisle, gods and goddesses blowing bubbles and flower petals onto them as they ran.

I could feel the bubbles popping on my skin, and I felt the flower petals sliding down my arms and face, but that was all I could tell you about what happened as we left the formal courtyard. All that existed in my world was the glowing face of my dear Hades, with eyes darker than I had ever seen, a rich, delicious sea of red that I easily lost myself in.


	41. Chapter 41

**This chapter is shorter, probably a bit short but this finishes up the wedding with a cute little scene. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, it's been a long ride but I really love and appreciate all of you! Thank you and enjoy~**

The next few hours were nothing but happy noise and movement. Everyone was dancing and singing, there were flowers and bubbles and laughter floating around everywhere. Styx was chatting with Apollo across the room, admiring his lyre and basking in the warm glow of the god. Achlys was still holding the hand of her sister, who kept whispering and pointing to someone across the room, causing Achlys to blush and yell at her sister. Hades was wrapped around me like a scarf, his hand around my waist and his chest against my back. Wave after wave of gods, goddesses, nymphs and naiads came to congratulate us and wish us luck for the future. Some stopped to chat and some were just passing by.

My father came by, with mother following just behind him. Father hugged me and then Hades, congratulating both of us and telling us how happy he was that we had finally gotten together. My mother caught my eye, not saying anything and I held her stare. Father wrapped his arm around Hades' shoulder and said quietly, "Why don't we go get our lovely wives some drinks?"

"I was just looking out for you, you know," she said quietly, avoiding my eyes now that we were alone. "I'm you mother; I just want the best for you. I know you said that you loved him but I'm your mother, I'm going to be skeptical when you bring home big, menacing-looking men and tell me that you fell in love with him after living underground with him for the last six months. Oh, that and that he didn't really kidnap you that it was all a misunderstanding and that he wasn't trying to kill you. That was another guy who happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"I guess it does seem a little crazy when you put it like that," I admitted. "But I really do love him." I looked over at Hades who was leaning on father's and Poseidon's shoulders and apparently trying to talk Hermes into something. Hermes made a face but Poseidon held up something I couldn't see and Hermes' face lit up. He snatched the object and promptly stuck his head into the punch bowl, much to the amusement of the other gods. "Even if he can be a bit strange at times."

"Oh, don't worry about that," mother said, laying her hand on my shoulder. "Your father is a terrible influence, especially around his brothers. He's the youngest so he's the one that's always getting into trouble." We watched as father snuck over to where Apollo was talking with Styx and motioned for Styx to keep quiet. He rubbed his hands on the back of a passing goat so that both his hair and the goat's hair stood up on end. We watched as he flexed his fingers and little purple sparks danced through the air. Then he jabbed his fingers into Apollo's back and gave him a giant electric shock.

We tried to repress our giggles as Apollo yelped, startling Hephaestus who happened to be walking by, which caused him to pull out a small, flaming dagger, which accidentally set Apollo's peplos on fire. Styx screamed and dissolved in a whirl of blue and red. Apollo spun around with an evil glint in his eye and picked up a bowl of pomegranates and started chasing the gods around the courtyard.

"You really love him," mother asked me when our laughter had subsided.

"I really love him."

"Then that's good enough for me. I love you," added.

I could feel tears building at the corners of my eyes and I hugged my mother tight. "I love you, too."

Hades, Poseidon and father ran by, all of them winking and laughing at us, closely followed by Apollo who skidded to a stop as he passed us. "Have you had your first dance yet? Of course you haven't," he said, answering his own question, "I'd have known if someone else was playing music for it. Alright, hang on and we'll get started." I watched Apollo chase down father and Hades and then corral everyone towards the dance floor and grab his lyre. I turned to mother to see if she knew what was going on and she had tears in her eyes and a wistful look on her face.

"Oh, go on, dear. This is a beautiful moment, I wish I could have had my first dance with my father but . . . well, you know we don't exactly have a perfect relationship with the Titans."

"But what is this?"

"It's a mortal tradition," Hera said, coming over and leading me towards the dance floor where my father was waiting. "After a girl is married her first dance is with her father and then she's passed off to her new husband. Now get out there," she gave me a gentle push and I walked out to meet my father in the middle of the floor. Soft music started playing and after a few chords, Phil Collin's voice filled the air, singing "You'll Be in My Heart." Surprisingly, my father is a very elegant dancer. He mostly held me close and whispered in my ear.

"I know I haven't always been the best father," he said. "But I love you. I'm going to miss you when you're gone, but Hades is a good man, he'll take care of you. Oh you've become such a beautiful young girl."

"Father, you know that this is just my chosen form."

"Well it's beautiful, and trust me, you can choose your age but you can't choose your looks."

Towards the end of the song a hand tapped my father on the shoulder and I looked up and saw Hades smiling softly at us. Father let go of me and stepped back, moving to the edge of the dance floor. Hades started swaying me gently back and forth, holding me tenderly. People started to fill the dance floor as the song was wrapping up. When Phil Collin's started to repeat "_Just look over your shoulder_," I couldn't resist taking a peek over my shoulder. I saw my father standing, with his arm around my mother, both smiling with shiny eyes. "_Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there, always_."

"Always." My head shot back around to face Hades. At the same moment my father had mouthed the word to me, Hades had whispered it in my ear. I turned and he rested his forehead against mine, his maroon eyes twinkling and nearly black. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes, as if coming to watch what was going on, but I shut my eyes against them and tilted my head so that my lips brushed Hades. We stood there for a moment, our arms linking our bodies, our lips linking our souls, with colorful bodies swirling around us. For a moment, there was only us; for a moment there was only peace.


	42. Chapter 42

**Alright, this one's the big chapter! This is the last official chapter. Hopefully you all like it and aren't disappointed with anything. Again I thank everyone who has read this story, especially those who made it all the way through. This was my first ever real, full-length story and I'm very proud of it. I'll be editing it for quite a while but I'll post a notice when its finished again, in case anyone is interested. Thank you all, you are truly wonderful people.**

Never have a nymph baby. Don't get me wrong, I was glowing during my pregnancy and never regretted it for a second. But nymphs grow fast and when you go from just starting to show to popping out of your clothes in just less than five days, it can be a little stressful. Of course I knew the peacefulness I felt on my wedding night wouldn't last very long but I had hoped it would last longer than this. Pretty soon I was confined to bed rest only, allowed on my feet for only ten minutes maximum a day. Of course I sent Hades an Iris Message every day and every day it disconnected at least once when he tried to reach out to me. He, like everyone else, couldn't believe how big I had gotten so quickly.

Seven days after my wedding it got to the point where I couldn't see over my belly if I was lying down and Apollo was almost constantly in my room, checking on me and making sure everything was going well. No one had ever had a nymph baby before so he had no idea what to expect. Ilithyia often came by to check on me, listening to my stomach and asking how I was feeling. One day, however, she asked for some oil and blue berry paint. She rubbed my belly with oil first and then painted her symbol over my belly and whispered something.

This of course sent everyone into a frenzy of excitement. Once Ilithyia painted her symbol on the belly of a pregnant woman it was a sign that the baby would be born soon. So of course Aphrodite felt the need to throw a baby shower. Within the day my temple room was filled with goddesses, each brandishing different gifts. Athena brought beautiful little peplos for my little nymph and made her a tapestry with Hades' and my symbols intertwined. Aphrodite brought a gift from Hephaestus, a beautiful hand carved cradle for my daughter, made from a single branch of a dryad's tree. The rest of the goddesses brought little gifts, trinkets, clothes, toys and, at the end, they presented me with a beautiful bassinet with a silvery silk canopy that was draped with rainbow-filtered crystals.

I was so happy but exhausted after the baby shower and I wanted nothing more than just to slide down under the covers, I hadn't been allowed out of my bed, not that I could have gotten out if I wanted to, and go to sleep. But, I couldn't go to sleep without calling Hades one last time. And maybe it was a good thing that I called then, after all, if I hadn't, Hades might not have known. Although I'm not sure knowing was any easier for him. At any rate, I tossed a few drachma into the rainbow and Iris, knowing my pattern by now, put my call straight through.

Hades bored face crackled to life in the middle of the rainbow and I could see that he was sitting on this throne, staring off into space. "Good evening, _agapo_," I called gently. I saw him snap back to reality and turn to face me. His face softened and he smiled at me.

"Good evening, _anthizo_, how are you?"

"Tired," I laughed. "We had a little baby shower tonight. Ilithyia thinks the baby is coming soon but no one knows exactly when it will get here." I rubbed my hand over my belly. "How are things going down there? How's that new Judge of yours working out?"

"Pretty good, he's doing his first official day today. I think he'll be a good fit. King Deucalion, the only man spared from the great flood and a loyal son to his father, Prometheus." And that's how it all started, just a simple conversation with Hades, but somewhere in the middle of the conversation, just as I was about to slip into sleep, it all happened. Looking back on it, it's a wonder I had been left alone at all. Normally a woman who had been marked with the symbol of Ilithyia was never left alone, especially not if she was a first time mother. It's always easy to look back and find all the little cracks and flaws in someone's plan but, luckily, everything turned out okay in the end.

Hades kept pacing outside of Persephone's room, anxiously awaiting news of what was happening within. Zeus was sitting on the bench just outside the room which had been enchanted so that no one could see inside and only females could enter. Unfortunately for Hades, it didn't block sound so he could hear every gasp of pain and moan coming from inside. Several times he tried to break through the makeshift door but Zeus held him back.

"Trust me, you don't want to go in there," he warned repeatedly. "It's not so bad for females but when a male goes in there, oh man you're in for a shock. Trust me; I've been a father enough times to know this is not something you want to interfere with." When this failed to reassure Hades his brother would add, "Besides, she'd just squeeze your hand off anyway." At this point Hades would resume pacing.

Every now and again Artemis or Aphrodite would bustle out and then hurry back in a moment later with towels, sheets or bowls of water. But they never gave Hades any details about what was going on, saying that things were a bit hectic and that they really didn't have time to chat. Apollo and Hermes turned up a few times, bringing herbs and medicines and more things that Hades didn't recognize. They were always stopped at the door but within a minute or two of their arrival a goddess would turn up and take the goods before disappearing again. After what felt like two millennia to Hades, who had given up pacing and had instead taken refuge on the bench next to Zeus, who had fallen asleep, the makeshift door shattered with a small _pop_ and a fair amount of glitter that was instantly swept away. Hades instantly shot to his feet and was greeted by a crowd of women, flushed and tired-looking but happy nonetheless.

"Oh Hades," Aphrodite cooed, "She's so cute! Come see, come see!"

"The delivery was successful, though highly unusual," Ilithyia remarked.

"Is Persephone okay," Hades pressed urgently, for as much as he was dying to see his newborn daughter, he could not bear to face her if Persephone, his wife of barely a week, had been hurt.

"Persephone is fine," Athena said. "She's resting now and-"

Hades didn't hear the end of her sentence; he rushed inside the room and immediately saw why everyone looked so tired. Medicines were scattered about the room along with many towels and sheets and in the middle of everything was a large patch of silvery flowers that looked like lace from a distance and seemed to glow, as if lit by Selene's moon. The flowers had risen higher than normal flowers and seemed to form a small bed in the middle of the room. There was a blanket lying in the middle of the bed but nothing else. Hades eyes swung to the bed and he breathed a sigh of relief to see Persephone sitting there smiling and singing wordlessly to a small pink bundle. She looked alright, though exhausted, and when her eyes lifted to his, they shimmered with joy.

Suddenly unaware of the mess in the room and the goddesses and gods who were piling into the room behind him, Hades moved forward and knelt by the bedside. Persephone shifted the tiny bundle she held in her arms and Hades saw that it could have easily fit in his hands. Its skin had a green tint, lighter than adult nymphs but still prominent. She squirmed and wriggled, making little cooing noises but didn't cry. With difficulty, Hades pried his eyes off of her to look at her mother, whose rosy face was simply glowing with love.

"What is her name," he whispered, trying not to disturb the baby nymph.

"_Selini Dantela_, moon lace."

As if recognizing her name already, the baby squirmed and made another cooing noise. Hades reached out and touched her skin, which was softer than a rose petal and more delicate than a raindrop. Selini Dantela quieted down, as if realizing her father's touch, and her tiny hand, no bigger than a flower's leaf, stretched up and pressed against Hades' cheek. And in that moment, they were the only two women, only two people in his world. And in that moment, she stole his heart.


	43. Epilogue

**Chapter 43 – Epilogue **

"Ella, come on. Ella we're going to be late, let's go!"

I scanned the sprawling Asphodel Fields for the glow of a lantern. Next to me Hades had his arm wrapped around my waist and was keeping watch as well.

"There she is," he said, pointing into the distance at a tiny spec of light that was swinging gently towards us.

"Ella! Come on, we have to _go_," I yelled. The spec did not move any faster, I sighed. "I really don't like her playing out in those Fields."

"Now, now, _anthizo_, you know the souls in there are perfectly nice. Besides, she is with my daughter. So you know she's safe. You just don't like letting her out of your sights."

"Can you blame me?" I watched as the lantern grew closer and I could begin to make out the vague features of the girl who carried it. Ella was the size of a full grown nymph now, even though she was only four mortal years old. She traveled with me wherever I went and I was quite protective of her. She had Hades' red eyes that glowed bright when she was angry but were deep and dark when she was content. She had my chestnut hair and gift for growing flowers, though she could only grow her namesake, moon lace, she could conjure fields of it at will. She had Hades' pale white skin, except when she was around her flowers, when it took on a green hue, like all nymphs. Though she was only half nymph, a phenomenon no one had been able to satisfactorily explain, she didn't need to be near her source flower to survive and she thrived in the moonlight, which was handy in the realm of Hades. She could survive off of the moonlight and her energy kept me healthy during the winter months.

"Ella," I yelled for the third time, "Grandma and grandpa are waiting for you and you know as well as I do how annoyed they get when they have to wait to see you!" Maybe it was my imagination but she seemed to quicken her steps.

"You know," Hades said, sliding a second arm around me and pulling me closer, "You could stick around for a little while longer. As I recall, you still owe me a kiss from last night."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I never let my debts go unpaid." I giggled as he drew me in close to him and nestled the top of my head. I stretched up on my toes and pressed my lips against him, my hands winding around the back of his neck and sinking into his dark, silky hair.

"_Ahem_, would you mind not doing that here," Achlys asked from the doorway. "You guys should really get going, and your chariot is ready, father."

"Alright now all we need is-"

"_Selini Dantela if you don't get up here in three seconds I'll send Styx after you!_" Styx and Ella had become fast friends but Styx, ever loyal to me, never failed to douse Ella in water if she was misbehaving or trying to run away from something important. I saw my daughter jump a little in surprise and hug the ghostly figure of a girl before running out the gates that Deucalion held open for her.

From behind the gates the image of the girl shimmered and she smiled and waved. We all waved back and she blew us a few kisses. Hades' second daughter, Calantha, had died several years earlier but everyone still missed her like crazy. Thankfully, with Ella around, we got to see her occasionally, though not as much as we used to see her.

Ella rushed up to us, jumping into her father's arms, who laughed and kissed her cheek. "How's my little darling?"

"Daddy, daddy," she said, "Calantha told me that you used to dance with mommy."

"Indeed I did. Perhaps I should teach you to dance as well. As I recall, it was my dance moves that won your mothers heart once and for all." Hades had turned to look at me and wiggled his eyebrows a time or two.

"Oh of course," I said sarcastically, "The kidnapping and cane were delightful, but it was your dance moves that really won my heart." I rolled my eyes. Hades laughed and leaned over to kiss me before he set Ella on his feet and started dancing with her. His red peplos rustled as he danced but Ella's white lace dress was flying through the air as she twirled with her father. "Alright, you two, it's time to go."

I hugged Achlys goodbye and climbed into the chariot. I had gotten used to riding in the sleek black chariot with its skeletal horses. I settled in and straightened my pink chiton, the same chiton I had worn all those years ago when I had first entered Hades. Hades scooped up his daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye before handing off to Achlys, who hugged her tightly and whispered something that made Ella smile and laugh. Hades tried to act godly for a moment, despite the fact that he had just been making faces at his daughter.

"Achlys, you're in charge until I get back. Do you think you can handle everything?"

"Of course, father. I will do my best."

"Good." His face softened for a moment, "I'll bring you back something nice from the Upper World." He kissed his daughter on the cheek and then climbed into the chariot. With a last wave and a quick flick of the reins we were off and flying through Hades towards my half year home of Olympus.


	44. Thanks

**I know this is a bit belated but I wanted to put this up anyway. This is a list of (hopefully) everyone who favorited, or put this story on alert, or even reviewed and said something nice. I hope I didn't miss anyone and that no one is repeated. I am very, very grateful to all of you. Thank you for reading, if you've been with me since the beginning then thank you for staying. I'm not sure I could have finished this story without your encouragement. Thank you all, I love you!**

brittanylee.k

theirishleprechaun

kappalock

Mouse1010

angelpuppy101

robinhood81

NykyrianKiara

mchlljy

tiggeranddash

Hermione W. Cullen

MistressOfTheNight16

apedigo08

Dawn Willow

Tora Dust Mi Daram

Alkedema

MiyaChama

shurfine

bear1819

zagato

Mandy - anonymous

lullaby for him

MainCrick

anomyous

MandyJane

hi - anonymous

tinkerbella11

BritishNinjaChick

Kuyeng13

boogabooga13

RemusSirius

Drishti Choudhury

ReneeA111

HI - anonymous

iloveme2815

Kt Gudrych

Leader of Lost Destinies

xMusicGurlx

jasmine ryans

harmonious

Aura – anonymous

beb100000

crazyforvampires

IamLeahsConscience

Claire - anonymous

Kagome-chn LP

Cyntherea – anonymous

SheLovesMeNot

cucumber fairy

WhitlockRN

Avalonfreak

XxohyeahhxX

greekgeekemm

X GamesLover

Ponyboy'sSweetheart

Jackie S.

ErikaCrotts

PrincessRhia

E.C - anonymous

YolandaFriella

Pollack

pandarama

Reiara Star

..world

Leaseablue

Miseriie

shurfine

ItsNatalie

gymgurl

Edward's Doll

Aly123654

AnnaAza

jemima123

theothertudorgirl

Morbid Mello

karmabear2050

Warriorgirl111

Bride of Hades

KayBayyy2342

QueenAriana

ErikaCrotts - anonymous

-AvyBby-Renya-of-Sweetness

Dramatic Ballerina

Lady Melinoe

tntplayer7

KyoXTohru1

SweeTopaz

Madame Thome - anonymous

iluvh - anonymous

Native Sakura

TwilightandEdwardLover

auara351

Percabeth12

Marie-pier

Fishpony

..evil

Born 2 B A Vampire

madi writes stuff

lady-chan

jackandjill2

TheOneWhoWasForgotten

Asam46

-Ashton-Athena-

queen of the shapeshifters

Midnight Shadow Fae

HopeInHell

Annabeth Athena Chase

Siriusly Cute

dj noms

Pure-AngelWings

Little-Miss-Deranged-Genesis

NykyrianKiara

robinhood81

angelpuppy101


	45. Update

**Hey guys! Its been awhile, right? I've been writing some little non-fan-fic scenes and whatnot, but that's not what I'm here to tell you about. **

***ahem***

**It's finally happened. I'm up. I'm there. I'M PUBLISHED ONLINE! YOU CAN GO ONLINE AND BUY MY BOOK! *collapses in sheer joy***

**This is so exciting! I highly recommend this to anyone who writes. I know on this site its going to be mainly copyrighted fanfiction but if you can, take the chance and write an original! Start it and just keep going and don't stop (well, don't give up) until you finish. And if you love it, publish it online! It doesn't cost anything (you can even get something for it) and it feels amazing to say you're being published.**

**ANYWAY!**

**So the book is up, I'll leave the link here, but none of you are under any obligation to buy it. Don't feel like you're missing out on something big, it's been edited so its not the same story you could read for free on here, but it's not so drastically different that you'd feel you need to buy it. There are no new plot twists thrown in but there is some new character development. I'm leaving the original story up here so please continue to read it! But . . . yeah :D 3 I'm really excited. I designed the cover myself (that's me on the cover, btw). So, even if you don't buy it, you can go look at the website to see what I look like (if you were curious)**

**Alright, I'll stop ranting!**

**Here's the link: go to lulu (dot) com/spotlight/linklover51193**

**And my book will be there! :D 3 3**

**Thank you all for everything! I don't know if I would have finished the book so quickly and certainly wouldn't have even considered publishing it without your encouragement. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Sheika-chan**


End file.
